Freezing: Hearts of Ice
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: Kazuya Aoi is the ultimate prize; the strongest Limiter in the world. Now which Pandora will claim him?
1. He is mine!

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"

Kazuha Aoi was only half dressed and was startled when the door to her room burst open and a sobbing child ran up to her and grabbed on to her.

"Kazuya what's wrong?"

Through his tears the boy looked up at his beloved older sister. "Onee-chan don't go! I've heard about the attack and people have already died! I don't want you to die! Please don't go onee-chan!"

Kazuha looked down at her little brother and her heart ached. The reports that had come in about the Eighth NOVA Incursion were extremely bad. She understood that if she went her chances for survival were slim, but she was the strongest of the Pandoras and staying was not an option. A major city was under attack and millions of loves were at stake. She did not want to further upset him, but if these were her last words to her brother they would not be lies.

Kneeling down in front of him she took her little brother into her arms and hugged him. "I'm sorry Kazuya but your sister has to go."

"But onee-chan! What if you die?"

She looked into her brother's eyes with her usual serious expression but still smiled as she gently wiped away his tears. "Kazuya, I am a Pandora. That means I have a special power to protect others that very few people will ever have. That means I am one of the special few who can protect everyone from the NOVAs. I may die, but if I don't go many, many others will die. Do you understand? Do you see why onee-chan has to go?"

To Kazuya's credit he did seriously consider the question and slowly nodded, though his tears continued to stream down his cheeks. "I don't want you to go one-chan but I understand," his little arms tightened around her. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too," she whispered and tried to fight back tears of her own. "You are special just like I am otouto and I know one day you will protect others just as I do now. Always do your best to protect those who need your help and I will always be proud of you."

"I will onee-chan, I swear it!"

She nodded her head and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I know you will, you need to go now Kazuya and I need to finish dressing." She wiped his tears one final time and stood up. He stared up and was surprised to see his always serious sister crying. "Goodbye."

That was the last time he ever saw her.

XXX

**Four Years Later**

**West Genetics Academy**

Bridgette L Satellizer, (second years, rank one) was sitting in her History class quietly taking notes. As in all her classes the seats directly next to hers were left vacant and those students near her deliberately avoided so much as looking in her direction. When class ended everyone would give her a wide berth to make sure no one accidentally touched her. The 'Untouchable Queen' was feared not only on the practice field but in class and in the hallways as well. Neither the girls nor the boys wanted anything to do with her.

That was just fine with Bridgette. She had given up on trying to find any friends or allies a while ago. She had come to accept the fact that she would always be alone. She really didn't mind it any more. She was so used to being lonely that she no longer noticed it, it had become a dull ache that was always there. A part of her life she had simply come to accept.

She would live and die alone, that was just how it was. It was the price for being who she was, for being the best and the strongest. She would never lose. If that also meant she could never be held or comforted that was fine. It wasn't like she needed love.

As the lecture was going on a young boy entered the classroom and hurried up to the instructor passing her a note. She temporarily halted the lecture to read it.

"Bridgette, Rana both of you report to the Simulation Center, Arena One." The teacher announced.

There was a stir among the class and Bridgette blinked taken by surprise. The Simulation Center was where intensive training took place so she didn't think she was in trouble. But the academy was a rigid place where exception to the routine was always frowned on. Why was she being summoned right out of the blue?

At the other end of the room a girl with long black hair and a small tattoo under her left eye jumped to her feet immediately with a fearsome eagerness. "Yes sensei, de arimasu!" Rana Linchen (second years, rank two) turned towards Bridgette and waved cheerfully. "Let us get going Bridgette-san; we do not want to be late, de arimasu!"

Bridgette swallowed a groan. Why was she stuck with Rana? She deeply respected the girl's strength and had only just defeated her at the Sophomore Carnival. Her constant upbeat cheerfulness was rather grating though, she was about the only one in her entire class who did not actively avoid her.

"Right," Bridgette said as she gathered her things and headed for the door.

Though friendly even Rana knew better than to get too close or touch her.

XXX

Both girls were surprised to find a military presence at the Simulation Center. Regular Army soldiers were standing guard around the building and they politely informed the girls to go upstairs to Arena One's observation deck rather than its main floor.

The situation became even more bizarre when they entered the crowded observation deck that over looked the arena below. There were a total of five other Pandoras present; all of them top third years and standing in two distinct groups.

There was Student Council President Chiffon Fairchild (third years, rank one) standing beside her was her friend and associate Tish Phenyl (third years, rank three.) Both girls nodded politely to them upon their arrival.

Separate from them were the other three.

A statuesque blonde with long silky hair and ice cold eyes marked her and Bridgette could sense the girl's open hostility. She was Elizabeth Mayberry (third years, rank two) a strong advocate of order and respect for the chain of command. She had taken an instant dislike to Bridgette who was an exception in so many ways. Standing on either side of Elizabeth were Annette Maximillian (third years, rank four) and Creole Brand (third years, rank five.) Creole sent a disinterested glance her way while Annette grinned and even waved at her.

Along with the other Pandoras there was the Principle, Sister Margaret who was in quiet consultation with three officers in Defense Force uniforms. From their insignia Bridgette could see one was general and the other two colonels.

_What is going on here? _Bridgette wondered.

Sister Margaret noticed their arrival and nodded to the army officers. "Now that all the Pandoras are here we can begin."

"Begin what, de arimasu?" Rana asked. She was as confused as everyone else but less concerned with admitting it.

"All of you please step up to the viewing area," Sister Margaret said. "We are going to put on a short demonstration for you."

The seven Pandoras did as they were instructed and stepped up the tinted glass that gave them a clear view of the arena below while hiding their presence from anyone looking up. They were all surprised to see only a single boy down there dressed in a Limiter's combat uniform. It was not surprising to have a Limiter here; they trained along with the Pandoras. The surprise was to have only a single Limiter without even his Pandora. Most Limiters had to be within at least a hundred yards of their Pandora just to be able to activate their Freezing ability.

A single Limiter on his own was useless.

"Begin the demonstration please," Sister Margaret said softly.

A klaxon sounded and lights flashed overhead. The girls all leaned a bit closer in spite of themselves wondering just what was going on. (Bridgette included.)

A section of the arena floor slid away and a circular rail appeared. Up on the rail four wood and plastic dummies appeared, they were shaped in the form of miniature R-class NOVAs. They began to spin around the Limiter on their rail.

"Hmmm, what's the point?" Chiffon mumbled quietly. "He can't do anything without his Pandora."

Bridgette silently agreed. This demonstration seemed rather meaningless.

She and the others quickly changed their minds about that.

The Limiter extended his right arm. "Freezing!"

Instantly the four models on their monorail stopped.

More than that though they would see the floor all around him begin to turn white with frost and for his breath to become clearly visible in little puffs. The frost continued to spread out from him in all directions covering the entire floor and staring to rise up the walls. Even the edges of the tinted glass were beginning to ice up.

"He's freezing the atmosphere around him?" Annette said in stunned disbelief.

"I did not know this was possible, de arimasu!"

"It shouldn't be," Chiffon said with a puzzled look. "This is similar to what the NOVAs can do."

"There is more," Sister Margaret said. She nodded to the army officers.

One of the colonels got on a mike and his voice went out into the arena. "Eliminate the targets Kazuya, minimum spread."

_What did he say? _Bridgette thought startled. Pandoras were the swords and Limiters the shields. Limiters could only use Freezing, they had no offensive abilities.

Below them the boy slapped his hands together. "Four strikes, minimum spread."

Around his body four glowing spheres the size of baseballs appeared. Each gave off a steady bluish silver light. The Limiter spread his hands apart. Each of the four glowing spheres shot out at a different target and struck it dead center.

**Ka-Boom!**

All four exploded and were completely destroyed.

The reaction among the Pandoras was immediate chaos.

"How did he?"

"It's impossible!"

"Just amazing, de arimasu!"

"He can't have!"

One voice cut through all the others.

"Who is he?" Elizabeth Mayberry's authoritative tenor quieted the others. "And who is his Pandora?"

Sister Margaret nodded once more to the officers and the colonel brought the quick test session to an abrupt end.

"His name is Kazuya Aoi," Sister Margaret informed them. "And currently he has no Pandora. He is the ultimate Limiter capable not only of NOVA like Freezing but of using Volt energy weapons and of using his abilities without an Ereinbar set."

She paused to let that set in. Kazuya was not just the strongest Limiter ever; he was a different animal entirely. If it was possible to replicate his abilities it would mean a huge advantage for mankind in their war against the NOVAs.

Bridgette was string back down at the boy who was now leaving the arena. She didn't care about what his abilities meant to all mankind. What interested her was the fact that he was a Limiter who didn't require an Ereinbar set. _He could be my Limiter._

Elizabeth was also looking down at the boy with thoughts of her own. _He's amazing, together we would be unbeatable._

"Needless to say Kazuya is very special," Sister Margaret continued after her slight pause. "That is the reason you seven were invited here. I have determined you are the best candidates to partner with him. One of you will be his Pandora."

The girls all looked at each other.

In particular Bridgette and Elizabeth locked gazes and saw the same message in the other's eyes.

_He is mine!_


	2. A tossup

**Author's Note: **Some of you will note that my version of Kazuya is rather OC compared to the manga and anime. That is deliberate on my part. Quite frankly I find him to be rather a weak and passive character. I believe this story works better if he is a little bit stronger not just physically but mentally and spiritually.

XXX

"Needless to say Kazuya is very special," Sister Margaret continued after her slight pause. "That is the reason you seven were invited here. I have determined you are the best candidates to partner with him. One of you will be his Pandora."

The girls all looked at each other.

"Uh, pardon me Principle?" Chiffon stepped forward and raised her hand.

"Yes?" Sister Margaret said acknowledging her.

"All the third years here already have Limiters, myself included."

"I know that dear," Sister Margaret acknowledged. "And while it is true that once you become Chevaliers following graduation you will be required to work with a single partner you are permitted to work with multiple Limiters while still attending this Academy."

"If he is assigned to me I will release my current Limiter and make him my sole partner." Elizabeth announced.

Chiffon frowned at her. "Anton has been with you for two years. You would just throw him aside?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Since I'd be choosing Kazuya following graduation that's fairer to him, he'll have a better chance of finding another partner."

"Is it not fairer to have him choose from Pandoras who are unattached, de arimasu?" Rena asked.

"I am willing to release Anton immediately if I have to," Elizabeth declared without hesitation.

"Again, that is not necessary." Sister Margaret said.

"Why don't we just decide this with a mini Carnival?" Bridgette suggested. "Last one standing gets to be his Pandora."

"Fine by me, though you second years will be at a heavy disadvantage." Elizabeth said.

"I'll take my chances," Bridgette stated without emotion.

Once more she and Elizabeth locked glares.

"Sounds good to me!" Annette said.

"I would also agree to this, de arimasu!"

"There will be no Carnival and there is to be no fighting between any of you," Sister Margaret declared sternly. "If any of you are caught fighting outside of regular training sessions you will be disqualified from partnering with him. He is not some prize for you to simply win. Partnering between a Pandora and a Limiter has always been a matter of personal choice between the two. I mean for Kazuya to have this same privilege, who he partners with will be between him and his Pandora."

"Then why did you invite us here?" Chiffon asked reasonably.

"As you have seen he is a very unusual case, as such I thought it only reasonable to allow the top Pandoras special access to him. Please do not misunderstand. It is my hope that one of you seven will eventually become his partner, but that is a choice for him and the girl to make. I will in no way force him to choose anyone. If he decides he does not want to have a partner at all or should he prefer someone else from the student body and she is willing I will not interfere with his decision. However," Sister Margaret said with a gracious smile. "All of you are extraordinary in your own ways. I fully expect one of you to win him over."

Once more the girls all looked at one another.

"I am very sorry," Chiffon said with a shake of her head. "However I do not have the time to waste chasing after a new partner."

"I'm also not interested," Creo stated.

"I love Marcus," Tish said. "I'm sorry but I don't want to partner with anyone but him."

"Very well," Sister Margaret said. "If you are not interested you are free to return to class. What about the rest of you?"

The four remaining girls eyed each other.

"I want him," Elizabeth declared.

"I am willing to at least consider him," Bridgette stated.

"I'm in!" Annette said.

"I also am in, de arimasu." Rena said.

"Very well then, you four come with me and I will introduce you to him."

XXX

Kazuya was removing the combat uniform and putting on the regular school uniform. Starting today he would be a regular student here.

Just like Kazuha had been before him.

Whenever he thought of his sister he felt a mixture of sadness and pride. It was for her that he had worked so tirelessly to become the strongest Limiter he could possibly be. He had been blessed with a special 'Stigmata Body' as his sister had been. Through a combination of experimentation and special training he had learned how to unlock his full potential. Many of the scientists at Central Defense had told him he was the hope for mankind's survival. That was a hell of a lot to put on a young boy, but he accepted it without qualm. He knew his sister had done the same and he would never do anything to disappoint her.

He understood that he had sacrificed a lot to get this strong. He had no hobbies, no close friends, and no dreams other than to protect those who needed his protection. His one burning desire was to make his sister proud of him. He dreamed of seeing nee-san again someday in the next world and having her tell him she was proud. He supposed that was a strange dream but it was what drove him.

Thinking about his sister he also recalled his last talk with his father before leaving.

XXX

"Son, I'm sorry, please forgive me."

Kazuya had looked at his father startled. He was a Doctor with an advanced PHD in bio-engineering. He was an advisor to Central Defense and had been one of the founders of the Genetics program that had created both Pandoras and Limiters. His father had been a key figure in his development of his abilities.

"What are you talking about dad? What are you sorry about?"

"Your body's unique nature and your sister's were due to my experiments," he said shamefully. "I used my own children to try and create the ultimate weapons with which to fight the NOVAs. I loved you both but we were desperate and it seemed the only way."

Kazuya nodded. The connection had been obvious and he had always suspected it. "It's all right dad. I understand, in your own way you made a sacrifice for the greater good, just like nee-san did and just like I may have to. I don't blame you dad."

"Son! Don't talk that way! You are all I have left! Don't talk about sacrificing yourself so easily!"

"Why not?" He asked genuinely puzzled. "I've always been this way, so was sis."

"No, there was a time when you played and laughed and had friends."

Kazuya nodded. "Back before sis died." It had been four years but seemed like forever to him, a whole other lifetime. "That was before I realized I was one of the few who could fight the NOVAs. I have a duty to protect everyone else who can't fight for themselves." He smiled. "I'm sort of like a knight from those old stories, going out to fight the dragon."

"The knights don't always come back in those stories," his father noted glumly.

Kazuya simply nodded. You came back with shield held high or on it, those were the only choices. He'd accepted that a long, long time ago.

"Son, I can't do anything to protect you, like you said you're among the few who can face the NOVAs and defeat them. But don't be so eager for a glorious death! Your sister was willing to die but she never wanted to. She always wanted to come back home to be with us. Son don't think only about war and dying, try and live."

Kazuya had looked at him unsure. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Enjoy life! You're too young not to laugh and have fun and do stupid things! Go get drunk! Stay out all night and miss class! Kiss a girl! Be young!"

Kazuya stared at him amazed that his father was telling him this. "What about my duty as a Limiter?"

"You can serve and still try to have a life son." His father grabbed him in a sudden hug that amazed Kazuya. He was not an emotional man. "Death will come for you one day, don't be eager for it. Seize the day and live while you can."

"I… I'll try dad." He didn't know exactly how but he would try.

XXX

When he exited the boys' locker room he was very surprised to see the Principle waiting for him along with four girls in school uniforms. Two of them, one with black hair and one with auburn were smiling at him eagerly. One with long perfectly straight blonde hair was looking at him with a curious measuring gaze; as though he were some sort of piece of equipment she was considering purchasing.

The last girl also had long blonde hair and had glasses. She was looking at him with sad solemn eyes that immediately reminded him of his sister.

For a moment, just a second, he'd thought of reaching out and calling to her. Fortunately his self-discipline kept him from doing anything so stupid.

"Kazuya," sister Margaret said politely. "I would like to introduce you to four of our students. This is Elizabeth Mayberry."

The girl with the straight blonde hair stepped right up to him and offered him her hand, cool and confident. "I am most pleased to meet you Kazuya, you were very impressive in there and I hope to get to know you better."

"Thank you Elizabeth-sempai, I would like that as well."

"Are you doing anything this Saturday?"

He was startled and a bit taken aback but slowly shook his head. "Ah, no I'm not. I have no plans."

"In that case please allow me to throw you a welcome to school party at my home. I'll introduce you around and help you to feel more comfortable here. I know how difficult transferring to a new school can be and I would like to help ease the transition for you."

"Well thank you sempai, I really appreciate that."

Elizabeth stepped back with a nod. _The first one to act has the advantage._

"This is Annette Maxamillian."

The brunette eagerly stepped forward and took his hand. "Hello handsome, I hope the two of us can get along. I'd be more than happy to show you around campus if you like."

"Thank you Annette-sempai."

"This is Rena Linchen."

The dark haired girl with the strange hair style stepped forward taking his hand and pumping it up and down with a great deal of enthusiasm. "It is very, very nice to meet you, de arimasu!"

"Uh, same here Rena-sempai." Her eagerness was just a bit much for him.

"Please just call me Rena! I can tell already you possess a very kind kulen, de arimasu!"

"Uhm, what's a kulen?"

The girl looked ridiculously disappointed. "Why does no one here know of kulen? It is very depressing, de arimasu! Kulen is the goddess that inhabits each and every one of us and helps to guide us through life. I am sure yours is a kulen filled with kindness and mercy, de arimasu."

"Er, ah, well thank you." He had been brought up to respect individual religious beliefs. If she thought there was a goddess inside of him he supposed that was all right.

"And this is Bridgette L Satallizer."

"I am pleased to meet you Bridgette-sempai." Kazuya held his hand out to her.

The girl who had reminded him of his sister blushed slightly and looked away. She did _not_ make any effort to take his hand. "I… I am pleased to meet you," she mumbled without meeting his eyes.

Kazuya held his hand out for a few seconds hoping she would accept it. When it finally became apparent she would not he dropped it to his side. _Well that's pretty rude, _he thought. Even if you didn't think well of someone you could at least go through the motions.

"You should not take offense, de arimasu." Rena spoke up. "Bridgette-san does not like being touched, de arimasu."

Bridgette sent the girl a look that should have set her on fire.

"What? I am speaking the truth, de arimasu. You have a very hostile and unfriendly kulen inside of you, de arimasu!"

Kazuya looked between the two girls and wondered which one was weirder. At the moment it was a tossup.

"Well Kazuya I will allow you to get settled into your dorm room now, I very much hope you will enjoy your time here at West Genetics."

"Thank you Principle I promise to do my absolute best while I am here."

XXX

Once Kazuya left the girls were dismissed to go back to class. Bridgette and Rena left together as did Elizabeth and Annette.

XXX

"Don't talk to me or I may just have to kill you," Bridgette growled as she stomped away as quickly as she could trying to put distance between her and the other girl.

"What? What did I do, de arimasu?" A confused Rena chased after Bridgette determined to find out why she was angry.

XXX

"Annette I would like you to drop out," Elizabeth said as soon as they were a safe distance from the Principle.

"What? Scared of a little competition?"

"Hardly," the girl said in a condescending tone. "I am the best possible match for Kazuya's skills. Please acknowledge that and step down gracefully."

"Nope," Annette said with an impertinent grin. "I like him, and I'm going to try and land him."

"I rank above you in the hierarchy," Elizabeth reminded her.

"Which has got nothing to do with picking a Limiter. Ranks go out the window where that's concerned ."

Elizabeth looked at her coolly. "Do you really think you can compete against me?"

Annette smiled. "Hell yes I do."

Elizabeth shrugged. "Fine then, but I don't intend to lose."

"Neither do I."


	3. The Untouchable Queen

**Author's Note: **It has been pointed out to me by 'Tarquin' that the character Bridgette L Satellizer's first name is actually Satellizer NOT Bridgette which is apparently her last name. From this point on I will correct that with her being referred to either as Satellizer or informally as Stella.

XXX

Kazuya was impressed by how spacious and comfortable his accommodations in the freshman boys' dorm were. He was also surprised to notice a couple Pandoras in the hall just chatting with a few of the m ale residents. Apparently there were no rules about the opposite sex being able to visit.

Given the nature of the relationship between Pandora and Limiter he had to admit that made a certain amount of sense. Kazuha hadn't often mentioned her Limiter to him and he had never actually met the guy. However his sister would get an occasional far off look in her eye when she would talk about him. Even as a kid Kazuya had gotten the impression he mattered a great deal to his sister; and not just as a partner. Kazuya could clearly remember feelings of jealousy back then when he realized there was someone else his sister cared about besides him.

Though the Principle had not come right out and said so it was obvious the four girls he had been introduced to today were potential partners for him. From what he had picked up that wasn't normal. Usually partner ships were formed on a more casual basis. He realized though that he was an unusual case and so the normal rules might not apply to him.

He wasn't yet sure what to make of his situation. At some point he would _have_ to partner up with a Pandora. How would he handle being really close to someone like that? Having _that_ sort of relationship with a girl? The thought made him feel both excited and nervous.

Of the four girls he'd met Rena and Satellizer had definitely made the strongest impressions. Not necessarily the best impressions but definitely the strongest. Surprisingly it was Satellizer he was thinking about most. Not just her refusal to shake his hand but the way she had blushed and looked away as she mumbled her halfhearted greeting. What was that? Why had she reacted that way?

Something about her stance and the way she carried herself and that sad and serious look in her eye attracted him. Her resemblance to his onee-chan was striking. He could sense a commitment and thoughtful nature that he could relate to.

Yet his sister had also had a gentle loving side to her, a soft heart encased in steel. His sister would never have refused to shake someone's hand like that. Truthfully he didn't know what to make of Satellizer.

XXX

Once he'd gotten his things stored away he was feeling a bit hungry. As he exited his room to go to the cafeteria he saw a boy leaving the room next to his.

"Oh hello," he said and extended a hand. "You must be the new exchange student we heard about. My name is Arthur Crimpton, pleased to meet you."

"Kazuya Aoi, pleased to meet you." They shook hands.

"You going to get something to eat by any chance?"

Kazuya nodded.

"Would you like some company?"

XXX

Arriving at the cafeteria they met girl who introduced herself as Kaho Hiragi Class President. "If you need help with anything please let me know Kazuya I'll be happy to help you find your way."

Arriving at the cafeteria Kazuya was surprised to see it was buffet style with students permitted to help themselves from a very wide selection of various cuisines.

"Whoa," Kazuya said. "They've got all sorts of food here! Japanese, Chinese, Korean, even French! And it all looks like something you'd find in a four star restaurant. Is this really a school cafeteria?"

"Well of course," Kaho said proudly. "The Genetics academies are the hope for the future of all mankind. Naturally we get special treatment."

"What's that really long line over there for?"

Kaho looked pained. "Burger Queen, it's more popular than the best gourmet food." Under her breath she added. "Some people are just so immature."

The three of them filled their plates and sat down together at one of the tables.

"I wonder if Genessa will be coming down soon," Arthur said scanning the crowded cafeteria.

"Is she your partner?" Kazuya asked.

Arthur nodded his head looking ecstatic. "She sure is! Genessa Roland she's a second year student and ranked third in her class. She's the best! Smart, tough, driven, and a total babe!"

"Sounds like you two get along well," Kazuya noted.

"We sure do!"

"Actually the two of you get along a little _too_ well," Kaho noted. "You're always all over each other."

"That's mean," Arthur complained.

"What about you Kazuya?" Kaho asked with an impertinent grin. "I know you just got here but have any older girls caught your eye yet?"

It was natural that she would ask about older girls. In order for a Pandora to activate a Limiter's abilities and form an Einber Set she usually needed to be at least one year older. That didn't apply in his case bit of course she wouldn't know that.

"Well actually the Principal was nice enough to introduce me to four girls today."

"Really?" Arthur said sounding startled. "I've never heard of that before."

"Who did you meet?" Kaho asked.

"Elizabeth Mayberry, Annette Maximillian, Rena Linchen, and Satellizer L Bridgette." Kazuya noticed both their jaws drop. "Is something wrong?

"The Principal introduced you to those four?" Kaho gave a low whistle. "Are you some kind of prodigy or something?"

Kazuya squirmed in his seat a bit. Prodigy would actually be a fair description of him but he didn't like the term. He didn't want to stand out; he just wanted to do his best. "I'm not too bad I suppose."

Arthur and Kaho shared a silent look.

"Those four girls are probably some of the top Pandoras you could hope to team up with," Arthur said. "The only ones who would be stronger are the seniors and they're like a reserve army. Most of them are too busy with military training to be dating."

"Besides which most of them have had the same Limiter for three years and probably wouldn't be comfortable changing." Kaho added.

"If it's not too much trouble could you tell me what you know about them?"

"Well… I don't know any of them personally, but they all have reputations and are pretty well known around this school." Kaho told him.

"I would appreciate anything you could share with me."

"Well to start with Elizabeth Mayberry is the second ranked third years student." Arthur said. "Except for the Student Body President Fairchild she is the top Pandora at this school outside of the senior class. She comes from a very rich very exalted family. Her family owns property all over the world and even has a mansion here in this city."

"Oh? She invited me to her home for a welcoming party this Saturday, so it's an actual mansion?"

Once more both their jaws dropped.

"She invited you to her mansion?" Arthur squeaked. He reached out and grabbed Kazuya's hand. "Could you possibly get me and Genessa an invitation too? I know she would love a chance to see it!"

"Oh me too!" Kaho added. "No one outside her circle is ever invited there!"

"Well I guess I could ask," he said sheepishly. "What about the others?"

"Annette is the fourth ranked in the junior class," Kaho said. "She has a reputation for being a bit wild and pushing things to the edge."

"Rena is the second rank from the sophomore class. She ranks just ahead of my Genessa," Arthur told him. "She is a close combat type with a whole lot of advanced martial arts training. She is a very friendly girl but sort of weird. She's from the countryside of Tibet and has a whole lot of strange ideas."

"Yes, I noticed." Kazuya recalled her odd way of talking and her belief in goddesses living inside of people. The fact she was a martial artist interested him though. "What about Satellizer?"

"The Untouchable Queen?" Arthur shook his head. "You should just go ahead and cross her off your list."

"Is she a bad Pandora?"

"That depends of your definition of 'bad Pandora.'" Kaho said. "She is the top ranked second year here and has never lost a single match in Carnival or practice or maneuvers. As far as fighting goes she's already a bit of a legend here and could probably take down most of the third years."

"She sounds amazing," Kazuya said. "Why would you tell me to pass on her?"

"There is more to being a partner with someone than just fighting ability," Kaho said seriously. "They call her the Untouchable Queen because she will attack anyone who physically touches her, even if it's by accident. She absolutely refuses to touch or be touched by anyone."

"You're joking." He looked at both their faces and each seemed completely serious.

"She spent three weeks in confinement last year for beating up two different boys for _bumping into her in the hall_." Arthur told him. "She is absolutely totally anti-social and refuses to trust anyone, she has no friends and no allies because she attacks anyone who even tries to get close to her. Seriously how could you be a Limiter to someone like that?"

"If she's really that bad why is she still a student here?"

"She belongs to a very powerful family," Kaho said. "And there is no denying she is very talented when it comes to pure fighting. We are always short of Pandoras and Chevaliers so they tolerate her, but that doesn't mean you can make her a partner. Arthur is right, just forget about her."

There was a sudden stir in the cafeteria with people jumping out of the way and the line for Burger Queen parting like the Red Sea.

"Move! Get out of the way!"

"Don't touch her absolutely do not touch her!

"Stand back! Stand back!"

"Well speak of the devil," Kaho said.

Kazuya was looking on at the amazing scene. Satellizer L Bridgette was calmly walking up to the counter of the Burger Queen stall deliberately ignoring all the chaos around her as students scrambled to get out of her path. She paid for an order and turned to leave.

"Do you understand now?" Arthur asked. "Do you think you could make her your Pandora?"

Kazuya got up to his feet. "Satellizer-sempai!"

Satellizer halted and whirled about to look in his direction.

"Would you like to join us?" Kazuya called and motioned to the empty seat next to his.

The other students stared at him as if he were insane.

Kaho mouthed the words, 'Are you crazy?' While Arthur paled and looked ready to faint.

Satellizer gawked at him and seemed every bit as shocked as everyone else. Her face turned a deep red. Without answering him she turned back on her heel and stomped off as quickly as she could almost breaking into a run as she fled the cafeteria.

Disappointed Kazuya sat back down. For the second time he'd made a friendly gesture towards her only to be rudely rejected.

XXX

Following the meal he parted from his new acquaintances and decided to explore the campus a bit. He was on wandering the grounds when he was approached by a Pandora and three boys.

"Well hello there," the Pandora said coming over to him and placing an overfriendly hand on his arm. "My name is Miyubi Kanadzuki and I'd like you to become my Limiter."

He blinked at her, he had to have misunderstood. "Ah, by that you mean you'd like to come to get to know me and see if we might be a good match?"

"No," she purred sweetly in his ear. "I mean I want to make you one of my Limiters." She nodded to the three boys accompanying her. "I can guarantee you a very pleasant time here at the Academy with me taking care of _all_ your needs. Your answer is yes of course." She deliberately pressed her breasts and against his arm and licked her lips.

"I'm very sorry," he pulled his arms free of her. "I am not interested in making that kind of commitment to someone I just met. We could get to know each other and maybe in time…"

"You dare to reject me?

Two of the other boys grabbed ahold of him.

"Rethink your answer or I will get angry with you," Miyubi told him.

Ignoring her Kazuya instead focused on the boys who had a hold of him. "Take your hands off me now."

"I don't think you understand the position you're in," the third boy said.

When Kazuya brought his right elbow straight up into one boys jaw he took him completely by surprise and made him bite off a piece of his lips and he slammed shut his teeth for him and knocked him over.

He then delivered a swift open hand chop to the side of the face of the other boy holding him. It knocked him to the ground senseless. The boy standing in front of him received a sweeping leg kick to the side of his knee which put him down clutching it and howling in pain.

Miyubi stood there shocked as all three of her Limiters were defeated in just a few seconds. "What do you think you're doing?" She screeched.

"You shouldn't make physical threats against people unless you're ready to face the consequences," Kazuya said coldly. "I've been trained to deal with treats and I'm not gentle."

"You… you dare?" She was shaking with rage to have a mere freshman boy talk to her this way. Two large daggers appeared in her hands. "I'll teach you to respect your betters!"

"Miyubi!" A sharp voice rang out.

The girl suddenly froze and had a sick expression on her face. "Elizabeth! What are you doing here?"

"I think that is my question," Elizabeth Mayberry said coldly. Miyubi was the twenty second ranked member of her class and known more for her sensual disposition than for her fighting ability. "And why do you have your volt weapons in hand? Those are forbidden except during live combat or training sessions."

Her daggers quickly vanished. "I am very sorry Elizabeth I was just having a discussion with this new freshman and…"

"By discussion you mean you were trying to get your slutty paws on him?" She pointedly looked at the three boys lying on the ground. "Obviously he turned you down."

A look of humiliation filled Miyubi's face but Elizabeth pressed on giving her no chance to answer. "Kazuya here is much too good for the likes of you, I intend to be his Pandora. If I catch you near him again that will be the end of you here."

"I… I had no idea you were interested in him Elizabeth, I'm sorry."

"I am not the one you offended. Apologize to Kazuya."

The girl stiffened. "You want me to apologize to a freshman?"

"You can apologize to him or we can go to the Principal's office right now and you can explain what you were trying to do."

Miyubi shrank back. She turned to Kazuya and bowed to him. "Please accept my apology for my rude actions, I promise they will not happen again."

"Fine," said.

XXX

Miyubi and her Limiters departed leaving Kazuya alone with Elizabeth.

"Thank you very much for your help Elizabeth-sempai."

She waved that off. "Please think nothing of it, and please do not think that other Pandoras are like that slut."

"No, I would never think that."

Elizabeth eyed him considering. "I am going back to my dorm room right now. Would you care to walk with me?"

Smiling he nodded. "I would like that very much."

Walking close at her side they headed to the junior girls dorm at a slow leisurely pace.

Unnoticed was the figure of Satellizer L Bridgette who had watched from a nearby roof top. Her hands trembled at her side and she wondered why her chest was aching the way it was.


	4. The first move

"Twenty years ago the Fist NOVA Incursion occurred," Yumi Kim said as she began her review session. Her eyes drifted over to where Kazuya Aoi was seated furiously taking notes. Part of the reason she was giving a review to her freshman class was to help him. She owed it to Kazuha to do whatever she could to help her little brother.

"Since that time there have been eight major incursions and no less than one hundred and twenty four minor ones. Despite all this contact we have yet to discover the reason for their attacks or what their ultimate goal may be. The attacks have come at random intervals with no discernable pattern to them. Though obviously intelligent they have never made any attempt to communicate with us. So far as their motivations are concerned they are every bit as much of a mystery to us now as they were when they first appeared. One thing is certain though; they are the enemy and must be defeated."

Behind her on the main screen a grim image appeared. An S-class NOVA striding though the wreckage of a modern army. Tanks, artillery pieces, rocket launchers, and even the wreckage of helicopters littered the ground.

"During the initial incursion there was no option but to use conventional forces against the NOVAs. As I am sure all of you are aware this resulted only in catastrophic losses. All conventional weapons are rendered useless against the NOVA's defensive perimeter, also known as the area of Freezing effect. Artillery shells, rockets, missiles, even small arms fire lose all velocity and simply fall to the ground inert. The Freezing effect can not only halt movement it can also prevent certain chemical reactions such as combustion. Meaning even underground mines placed in the path of the NOVA were rendered inert."

More images appeared. Ships being blown out of the water. Buildings and bridges burning and wrecked. Masses of people fleeing for their lives. Entire city blocks laid to waste.

"No matter the size of the attack it is _always _savage. The NOVAs seek out and destroy everything and everyone in their path. Their actions have never betrayed any hint of mercy or respect for noncombatants. They will regularly massacre civilians even when they are fleeing the scene and obviously no threat to them."

Behind her on the screen more images appeared. Some of the freshman girls gasped and looked away. The images were gruesome; men, women, and children lying massacred in some random town. Their bodies sliced open or simply crushed, there had to be hundreds of victims just in this single picture.

"Don't look away," Yumi said harshly. "_This _is the reason all of you are here now. Why you are being especially trained for battle and asked to risk your lives. You Pandoras and Limiters are the only weapons humanity has against the NOVAs."

Arthur Crimpton put his hand up and she nodded to him. "Excuse me sensei, we all know that our abilities come from the stigmas that our implanted into our bodies and allow us to use our special abilities. I was wondering though where do the stigmas come from and how were Pandoras and Limiters originally created?"

"I am afraid that information is still classified, even I have no idea how the stigmas originated. However the crash efforts that eventually resulted in the creation of the Genetics program were due to this."

Once more the image changed.

Now what it displayed was a massive sphere of white energy expanding in the midst of a city. The next image was taken from high above. It showed an absolutely perfect circle of blackened earth. There was _nothing _left within the blast radius, not even rubble.

"This is all that was left of the city of Nagoya when an S-class NOVA self destructed. Everything within a five mile radius was vaporized. The first major incursion involved a grand total of six S-class NOVAs who appeared in various locations all over the world over a period of eighteen days. In each and every case the NOVA entered a major population center and self-destructed. Manila, Sao Paulo, Baltimore, Manchester, Milan, St. Petersburg, and Cairo all suffered similar fates. Total casualties worldwide from the first incursion have been estimated at about ten million, the vast majority of whom were unarmed civilians. We _theorize _that they did this because they cannot survive in our atmosphere for more than about thirty hours. They are silicon based life forms as opposed to the carbon based life that evolved here. We also _suspect _that the dimensional transport process that brings them to Earth is one way. Meaning wherever it is they come from once they arrive here they cannot return. So each and every NOVA is sent here on a suicide mission."

Another hand rose in the air.

"Yes Kaho?"

"Sensei, if they can't survive here and we can't travel to their home world why are they attacking us? If they can't live here there's no point in conquest. If we can't go to their world we are no threat so there's no point in a war of self-defense. What could they gain from this?"

"That is the question we have been asking ourselves for the past twenty years and we have yet to find any sort of answer. The important thing all of you need to keep in mind though is this; when you face the NOVAs it can only be a battle to the death. Even if they were to wish to there would be no point in their surrendering as they cannot long survive. Each NOVA, both R-class and S-class, that has not been successfully defeated has ended up self destructing within a human city. Always remember that this enemy is here for the sole purpose of causing as much death and destruction as possible. They cannot and must not be shown any sort of mercy. The only way to deal with them is to destroy them." _Which is why the __**V **__program exists. _She thought.

The bell rang signaling the end of the class.

"We will have another review next class and after that is the midterm. I want all of you to study chapter three through five over the weekend." There was a general groan as the students headed toward the door. "Aoi-san, could I have a moment please?"

Arthur and Kaho sent surprised looks his way. _What did you do? _As the students filed out Kazuya approached his teacher.

"Yes sensei? Did I do anything wrong?"

"Oh no, no nothing like that," she quickly assured him. "I just wanted to know how you are adjusting to campus life here."

"Well I admit it's been a bit strange now and again, but overall I think I'm doing all right."

"I am very glad to hear that." She said nodding. "You know I knew your sister Kazuha. She was a very dear friend and one of the finest people I ever knew."

Kazuya smiled sadly at the mention of his beloved nee-san. "Thank you sensei, I still miss her."

"I'm sure that you do," Yumi said quietly. "I just want you to know that if you need help with anything or just a sympathetic ear I will always be available to you."

"Thank you sensei, that's very kind of you and I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem, I am happy to do it. Oh, and just one more thing. I understand that the Principal took the time to introduce you to some of the older girls at the academy?"

"Yes sensei that's right."

"Among then was Satellizer L Bridgette I believe?"

He nodded. "Yes sensei."

"It would be for the best if you were to not consider her as a potential partner."

He looked at her startled.

"I am not trying to give you an order or any such thing," she clarified. "I just don't want to see you waste your time on someone who is clearly not worth it."

"Is she really so terrible?" So far everyone who'd given an opinion had said the same basic thing. 'Stay away.'

"That girl is filled with anger and aggression," Yumi told him in the same lecturing tone she had used during class. "That is fine for the battlefield, but makes for a very poor companion. Believe me Aoi-san, you can do much better." A couple students entered the classroom and headed towards their seats. "Well you better be going, I don't want to make you late for the next class."

"Hai sensei."

XXX

As he hurried along to his next class Kazuya was troubled by what had just happened.

It was one thing for other students to think badly of someone. But when a teacher said something like that you really had to give it serious consideration. Students could be jealous but teachers were supposed to be above that sort of thing. He had gotten the very clear impression that Yumi-sensei had no personal animosity towards the girl and no agenda against her. That she had simply given him an honest opinion and tried to warn him off.

That was something he needed to seriously consider.

XXX

"It's Friday night and we're free!" Kaho said happily after the last class ended. "How about we head into town for some karaoke?" The three friends were sitting down to an early dinner.

"Sounds fun," Arthur said. "But I'll have to ask Genessa if she's interested."

"Naturally," Kaho said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well there's also the party tomorrow at Elizabeth-sempai's mansion," Arthur pointed out. "Genessa has been really excited about it, she might not want to go out and get worn out tonight. She even bought a brand new outfit for it. By the way Kazuya thanks for getting us all invited."

"Heh, no problem all I did was ask if I could bring some friends with me and Elizabeth-sempai said it would be fine."

"That's at noon, we have plenty of time to go and have a little fun tonight." Kaho said. "What do you say Kazuya?"

"Uh, I'm really not much of a singer," he said trying to beg off. While it was nice having a couple new friends he wasn't really one for going out much. The last four years had been spent dedicated to bringing out his abilities as a Limiter. There had been no time for friends or parties or going out and he was a bit shy about it.

Truthfully the idea of the party tomorrow was enough to leave him nervous. In the end he was able to plead that he really needed to study to get caught up on his classes.

So he was at his desk studying when there was a knock at his door. Wondering if it was Arthur or Kaho trying to get him to come along one last time he got up to answer it. When he answered though he was surprised to find a girl with long auburn hair dressed in heels and a short skirt grinning at him as if she were a cat and he a bowl of milk.

"Well hello there Kazuya-kun," the girl practically sang. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not… not at all Annette-sempai. What can I do for you?"

Neatly stepping forward she grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him out of his room. "I'm kidnapping you, come along quietly and no one gets hurt."

"But… but I was studying."

"You can study later," she began dragging him away. "Right now you're my hostage."

"But… but…"

Seeing the helpless and confused look on his face she couldn't help but laugh. He might be a really powerful Limiter but looked to be pretty weak on the dating scene. She didn't mind that at all. _The one who makes the first move has the advantage, _she thought happily.


	5. A night of firsts

Kazuya had actually never stepped foot into the city of Kibou before. He had been brought directly to the West Genetics Academy by helicopter. The academy was actually located on an island about a mile off shore. It was connected to the city by a special monorail that ran constantly and was free to use for all students. (Civilians were not permitted on board without special permission.)

Kibou was a sprawling new town that had been founded less than twenty years ago and had come into existence alongside the genetics academy. It was created to satisfy the needs of the students and faculty members much as cities such as Paris and London had originally sprung up around Roman Legion camps. It had grown quickly and had a diverse and multi-ethnic population. It was thoroughly modern and boasted a wide variety of shops and restaurants.

It also had no shortage of clubs.

Annette had brought him to a corner building near the downtown district. Even standing outside he could hear music thumping to a frantic beat. There was a flashing red neon sign that read 'NOVA INFERNO'. A long line snaked out from the entrance. Kazuya noted that the people in line all looked older. They all appeared to be around college age at least and were dressed up for an evening out much as Annette-sempai was. He was still dressed in his school uniform and felt completely out of sorts.

By comparison Annette was completely at ease. She took her surroundings for granted and was taking him directly towards the door ignoring the hostile looks they were getting from those standing in line. She was still holding onto his arm and was guiding him along more or less willingly.

"Uh, excuse me Annette-sempai, but is this really where you want to go?"

She gave him an easy smile. "You bet Kazuya-kun this is the best night club in the whole city and they play the best Dash music. We're going to have some drinks and dance all night long. You _do _know how to dance right?"

"Uh, not really." He admitted sheepishly.

"I guess I'll have to teach you then," she giggled and gave his arm a little squeeze. "Just stay close to me and pretty much do what I do and you should be fine."

"Aren't we too young to drink alcohol?"

"Don't worry about it, we're academy students. In this town our IDs are magic passports. Everyone here loves us and gives us special treatment." A sudden thought occurred to her. "You have your ID with you right?"

"Well yes," he admitted. "But I'm not sure we should be drinking. Isn't it against the academy rules?"

"Relax Kazuya-kun we're not drinking on the academy grounds and no one is going to say anything. Some rules are more important than others. Anyway we're Pandoras and Limiters, the hope of all mankind. We don't know how long we have so it makes sense to live for today right?"

His father's words came back to him. _Enjoy life! You're too young not to laugh and have fun and do stupid things! Go get drunk! Stay out all night and miss class! Kiss a girl! Be young! _He wondered if this was just the sort of thing he'd had in mind.

It was very strange hearing those words from his father. For the previous four years he had been encouraging him to work his hardest to develop his abilities. Perhaps it was the knowledge that as a Limiter he was now liable to call up whenever the next incursion occurred. His sister had never made it out of the academy and he was aware there were no guarantees for him either. Given that perhaps Annette's philosophy was actually more sensible than his own.

They went directly to the door where Annette flashed her academy ID and he produced his as well. The body builder who was acting as bouncer took a quick look and then took out a rubber stamp and marked 'legal' on the top of their hands.

He paid their cover charges and they went inside.

XXX

As soon as the heavy metal doors swung open Kazuya was hit by the loud fast paced music. It thundered form everywhere drowning out everything else. The place was packed with men and women barely able to move past each other. Up above the crowded dance floor were flashing colored lights keeping beat with the music and providing the only illumination in the otherwise darkened club. Along with the lights there was also a massive view screen at least thirty feet wide up above them. It flashed to various scenes throughout the club. He was looking up as one girl in a zebra striped top and mini skirt was wildly gyrating up against some boy with a drink in his hand.

On the dance floor everyone was moving madly as if desperate to keep up with each other. What was playing was Dash music, the newest and hottest craze. The songs had no lyrics and each lasted for only two minutes. The song playing as they entered was typical; a long series of drums playing an almost tribal rhythm at a fast pace. Over that were strings and computer generated whistles and 'rat-a-tat-tats' that combined into a high energy 'song.' When one song ended there was a momentary pause before the next began. Just long enough for the dancers to catch their breaths before they again began to jump about wildly.

To Kazuya it looked as much like exercise as something done for fun.

Annette put her mouth to his ear and shouted. It was the only way she could be heard. "Let's go to the bar first and get some drinks!"

In the midst of that throng Kazuya had no clue where the bar was. Fortunately he didn't need to. Clinging tight to him Annette led the way as they slowly slid through the mass of people. She had to hold close or risk getting separated.

_Is that her breast rubbing against me?_

XXX

Annette got a fruity drink with an umbrella called a Mai Tai while Kazuya had his very first beer. It had a strong wheaty taste to it that he really didn't care for much but he drank it any way as he didn't want her to see him refusing it.

The air was thick with alcohol, smoke, and perfume. He felt all of his senses to be under assault. This place really was a brand new world to him and this was a night of firsts; his first time in a club, his first drink, and his first date. Assuming of course this was a date. He was with a girl at a dance club and it was obviously a social occasion, so he supposed it qualified.

Annette was certainly a very good looking girl, and he skirt she had on gave him a clear view of her smooth shapely legs. Being here with her was sort of overwhelming. He would have been completely lost if she hadn't been the one to take charge and sort of rush him into all of this. He'd planned to do nothing but study tonight, but she had managed to get him into a loud dance club drinking a beer with her. She was definitely a girl with a lot of will.

Annette downed the remainder of her drink and set it down on the bar. She then turned to yell in his ear. "Hurry up and finish your beer Kazuya-kun, I want to dance!"

"I… I really don't know how."

She just smiled at him and motioned to his beer.

Sighing he brought the bottle to his lips and finished it. He didn't notice the taste so much anymore.

XXX

The dance floor scared him a hell of a lot more than any training simulation ever had. Packed in like sardines under the flashing lights, everyone jumping about wildly. Arms and elbows flying in every direction, everyone flowing and jittering about in their own pattern. It was mass chaos set to a deafening harmony.

He somehow managed to drown it all out and focus only on Annette. Just as she'd told him to he mirrored her moves. He jumped when she did, waved his arms about when she did, slid in her direction, and twisted and shook to match her. His training had given him plenty of endurance and body control so once he sorted out what to do he had no trouble keeping up with her. Having to move around so much without accidentally hitting anyone was a lot more challenging than blowing up a few plastic targets.

He thought he was doing pretty well right up until Annette caught him off guard by sliding into him and rubbing her backside against his nether regions. He went red in the face and froze just as if he were under a Freezing affect. Noticing his reaction she laughed rubbed against him that much more furiously.

XXX

There were more drinks and more dances until the music stopped, the regular lights came up, and they were force to leave. He was startled to realize it was two in the morning. Several beers had left him feeling fuzzy and warm and a little uncoordinated.

He wondered if his dad would be proud.

They made it back to the city station and took the monorail back to the academy. Despite spending most of the night together they hadn't talked much. It was hard to make conversation while screaming at the top of your lungs into another person's ear. So as he was walking her back to her dorm room they had their first real chance to talk.

"Did you have a good time Kazuya-kun?"

"I did actually, though this was my first time doing anything like this."

"Really?" She asked with a playful smirk. "I never would have guessed."

He looked at her uncertainly for a moment. "You're making fun of me aren't you?"

"Yep," she said and laughed. "Don't be upset though I had a really good time with you."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Maybe we can do this again soon, and you can even wear something besides your uniform."

"You didn't give me a chance to change!"

"That's cause if I had you wouldn't have come with me."

He looked at her questioningly. His thoughts were a bit scattered but he also found his inhibitions lowered. "Why did you take me out tonight?"

"To have fun and get to know you a little bit."

"Was it to try and get me to be your Limiter?"

"That too," she admitted freely.

"So it was only because of that?"

"Would I have done it if you were just another freshman? No, because I wouldn't even know you. Third years here don't really have time or much reason to get to know the freshmen. It's because you're special that I want to know you better."

"Oh," he said feeling disappointed.

"Hey now! Don't look so glum!" She playfully elbowed him in the ribs. "All the girls you met the other day are interested in you because of that. I mean do you think Elizabeth invites every first year student to her home? In the same way you should be interested in us because we are the strongest Pandoras and the best possible partners for you. Is there something wrong in us being interested in each other because we're the best?"

"Well when you put it like that I suppose not."

"Listen Kazuya-kun, we've only just met, but I _do_ like you. I expect Elizabeth and the other girls will like you too. Partly because of your skill, but also partly because you're a good sincere guy." She smiled at him. "You're a little too serious minded and sort of boring, but a good guy."

"I take my responsibilities seriously and I work hard," he said defensively.

"Well that's good but you still should live a little."

They arrived at the main entrance to the third year's girls' dormitory.

"I think you should drop me off here. I wouldn't want you to try and force your way into my room and take advantage of me while I'm drunk."

Kazuya's face reddened. "I… I would never…"

Annette doubled over laughing at his reaction. "I'm teasing! Seriously Kazuya-kun lighten up a little!"

"Sorry, I guess I am kind of serious."

"It's okay," she said.

Catching him off guard as she had at the beginning of the night she leaned in suddenly and kissed him. Kazuya's eyes widened and his breath caught as he felt a girl's soft lips touching his. It lasted only a few seconds but seemed a short eternity.

"I kind of like it," she whispered to him. She hurried in past the stunned Kazuya giving him no chance to reply.

XXX

He stood out there for a few minutes unsure of what had just happened. At last he began to stagger back to his dorm. It had been quite a night of firsts. His first date, his first beer, and his first kiss.


	6. Party

**Author's Note: **Does anyone know where to find the Freezing raws? If you do could you please let me know either by review or PM?

XXX

Kazuya had not gotten around to setting his alarm before stumbling back to his room and more or less collapsing onto his bed. When he woke up it was to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He was still wearing his school uniform and his head was aching and his tongue was as dry as sand paper. _Is this what the morning after usually feels like? _His bleary brain wondered.

"I'm coming," he muttered. There was plenty of bright sunlight streaming in from his window. He narrowed his eyes and saw the clock readout as 11:04. He never slept in this late, not even on a Saturday. Then again he never went out drinking at a club. Or had a beautiful girl kiss him. Just the thought of that made him grin.

He opened the door to find Arthur standing there in a white button down shirt and some khaki pants.

"Hey Kazuya I was…" Arthur's friendly banter cut off abruptly when he saw the shape his friend was in. "Whoa! What happened to you? You're not even dressed!" His eyes widened. "And you smell of alcohol!"

"Oh," he rubbed the back of his head feeling a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, I sort of had a late night."

"What? I thought you were just going to study. That's what you told me and Kaho when we invited you out."

"Sorry," Kazuya said again.

"Well never mind! You need to take a shower and get dressed. We've got less than forty five minutes before we have to meet Genessa and Kaho!"

"Huh?" Kazuya said blankly.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about Elizabeth-sempai's party today!"

"Oh! That's today isn't it? You know I'm not really feeling that well, do you think sempai would be angry if I didn't go?"

Arthur paled and looked horrified. "The party's in your honor! There's no way you can not go. Besides if you don't go she'll never forgive me."

Kazuya looked at him questioningly. "Why would Elizabeth-sempai blame you for me not going?"

"Not Elizabeth! Genessa will never forgive me! She's been looking forward to this since I told her about it. She even bought a brand new outfit. If you don't go we can't go."

Kazuya was about to apologize again and explain he just didn't feel up to it when Arthur marched in and grabbed a hold of him. "Hey! What do, you think you're doing?"

"You're going," Arthur told him. "Not get in the shower and I'll pick out some clothes for you. Hurry it up we don't have much time."

Kazuya was momentarily tempted to ask Arthur if he was kidnapping him.

"Fine, I guess I'll go." Kazuya headed to the shower.

XXX

The girls were waiting for them at the academy monorail station as he and Arthur arrived at exactly a quarter to twelve. Kazuya recognized Kaho so knew the other girl had to be Genessa. She was a very cute red head with her hair done in two long tails. She was in a white dress with red trim and white stockings. On first glance Arthur was drooling.

_I hope I didn't look like that last night. _Kazuya thought.

"Genessa-sempai, this is Aoi Kazuya. Kazuya this is Roland Genessa, my partner."

"Pleased to meet you," Kazuya said.

"Same here," the girl said with an appreciative smile. "Thanks for getting us this invite, I've always wanted to see the Mayberry mansion from the inside." Her expression hardened just a fraction as she looked over to Arthur. "I was afraid you two were going to be late. Were you running behind Arthur?"

"No Genessa-sempai I swear."

"Hmmmm," she eyed him closely as if considering whether or not to believe it.

Kaho turned to Kazuya and silently mouthed the word, 'whipped.'

"Actually sempai I was the one running late," Kazuya spoke up. "Arthur helped me get here on time."

"Oh you don't need to cover for him Kazuya," Genessa said. "I already know Arthur can be a bit unreliable."

Arthur hung his head.

Before Kazuya could say anything to argue the monorail arrived. "Let's go we don't want to be late." Genessa declared.

"Yeah I can't wait to see what this place is going to be like." Kaho agreed.

Arthur sent him a pleading look and Kazuya decided to let the matter just drop.

XXX

At the station on the other end of the line was a driver in a black suit who was waiting for them. He escorted them to a stretch limo and off they went. Arthur and Kaho were excited about getting to ride in an actual limo. Kazuya thought Genessa was excited too but she made a point of acting as if it were no big deal.

For his part Kazuya had ridden in limos before as well as in private jets and military helicopters.

The Mayberry residence turned out to be about twenty minutes outside of Kibou. When they arrived the iron gates were wide open. The entire area was surrounded by an eight foot high wall of white brick. A short winding private road let to a two story mansion that was designed in Greco-Roman style including wide steps leading up to an entrance complete with half a dozen marble columns.

As they got out of the limo Elizabeth was standing there waiting to personally greet them. She was stunning in a sky blur evening gown that revealed her shoulders and much of her back. Naturally it gave a generous view of her impressive chest area. The gown went all the way down to her ankles abut was split down one side so that as she walked she would reveal flashes of one shapely leg. It was tight fitting and revealed much but remained completely tasteful.

"Welcome to my home, honored guests."

Kazuya had to admit, the girl was definitely something.

XXX

Classical music played as the guests mingled and chatted over plates of salmon, roast duck, and steak. There were bowls filled with caviar and waiters made their way with endless trays filled with champagne and glasses of Mabley 2030 wine. Most of the guests were third year students who were close associates of Elizabeth. Both the Pandoras and Limiters made a point to keep chatting with Kazuya. They asked him about his likes and dislikes while keeping the conversation light and pleasant. All the while telling him about what an amazing person Elizabeth Mayberry was. Later after the party was over Elizabeth would make a point of finding out _everything _her friends had learned about him.

When he had first asked about inviting friends along including the third ranked second year Genessa she had been slightly concerned. As the Principal had noted he was perfectly free to choose any Pandora who wanted him. The idea he might have struck up a connection with an entirely different girl was bothersome. She had no doubts at all that she could win him over but did not want things even more complicated than they already were. Fortunately it was obvious that he and Genessa had no special connection, her regular partner was fawning all over her and she was clearly enjoying it and showing Kazuya no particular interest.

After having initially greeted him and his friends she had made a few introductions then courteously slipped away. She thought it would be best if he heard about her from others first. Trying to tell someone about yourself was boorish and beneath her. Instead she watched from a distance with her closest associates; Ingrid Bernstein, Creole Brand, and Attia Simmons. They were all elite third years who believed in discipline and following the class hierarchy. The rules were there to protect everyone and keep everyone united. An army could not function without order. Those who flouted the rules were threats to that order and dangers not only to themselves but everyone around them.

Elizabeth had quite naturally become the leader of this group. Her background, her intelligence, and her natural ability had all elevated her above the others. The Student Council President Chiffon alone ranked ahead of her. Chiffon though was far too soft and easy going.

She was too forgiving.

So it had fallen to Elizabeth to lead. She made choices and never regretted them. She was a firm believer in performing the greatest good for the greatest number. She realized that doing that sometimes hurt individuals. She rationalized her actions with the simple fact that sometimes that was unavoidable. Doing what was best for the group was not always easy, but it was _always_ justified.

"Did he really use volt weapons?" Attia asked yet again. She had not seen the demonstration with her own eyes and so found it hard to accept.

"He did," Elizabeth quietly assured her once more and took a slight sip of champagne. "Creole saw it as well."

"Yes I saw it," Creole confirmed. "So did Annette, if she were here she could tell you the same."

Elizabeth frowned slightly at that comment and its blunt tone. Creole and Annette were best friends so it was not entirely surprising, but it did hint at a challenge to her authority. "Annette refused to step down and acknowledge my position."

"The last time I checked the rankings had nothing to do with choosing a Limiter," Creole noted. "So since she didn't step aside is she the enemy now?"

"Enemy?" Elizabeth sounded the word out and did not like the taste of it. "Certainly not, when all this is over I will welcome her back as a friend. However for the time being we _are _rivals. You could hardly expect me to invite her here to flirt with him while I watched."

"So long as it isn't mean spirited I'm sure it will be fine," Attia said confidently. "I think we all know who he will end up with since Elizabeth is serious about this." Attia's confidence in Elizabeth's abilities knew no bounds.

"You might be surprised, Annette can be very competitive." Creole said quietly.

The two girls looked at each other, not with hostility but perhaps with a bit of annoyance.

Elizabeth sighed. She did not need this causing a fracture within her group. "However this turns out there will be no hard feelings. If Kazuya should choose Annette I will congratulate her and welcome her and Kazuya with open arms."

That appeased both girls, though both were certain Elizabeth did not see it as a real possibility.

"I notice that Anton's not here either." Ingrid said. More than any other person she had a powerful sense of personal loyalty to those who fought at her side. She loved Louie, her own partner, with a quiet but genuine passion. She would not approve of anyone simply tossing aside a Limiter just to trade up.

"I do like Anton, but Kazuya would be a better partner for me." Elizabeth answered simply.

"Is that it?" Ingrid asked clearly displeased.

"Does there need to be more?" Elizabeth replied coolly as she usually did. "This isn't about who I am going to a formal with. It is about who I intend to go to _war _with. Kazuya's abilities combined with mine would make us a fearsome team. I regret hurting Anton, but I won't ignore the fact just to spare him."

"You're a very cold blooded person you know."

Elizabeth shrugged. "I prefer to think of myself as practical."

XXX

After a couple hours all the attention and interest got to be a bit much. He'd had a couple glasses of champagne and found he liked it much better than beer. No one had said a word about it so he just assumed that drinking alcohol off campus was common.

Kazuya made the excuse of going to the bathroom then quietly slipped outside to the back. To the rear of the mansion was an Olympic size swimming pool along with a tennis court, racket court, and what looked like a stable complete with coral.

He could only shake his head at the opulence of it all. His own family was not poor. He had grown up in a large house with a backyard in one of the better suburbs of Yokohama. He and his sister had grown up wanting for nothing. They had been solidly upper middle class.

He had never really thought about what it would be like to grow up able to have _anything_ you might want.

_The only thing I would want is nee-san back, and no amount of money can give me that._

"Are you not having a good time Kazuya?" A cultured feminine voice called.

He turned around to see Elizabeth standing there watching him curiously.

"Oh sempai! No, no I'm having a wonderful time. It, ah, just got to be a bit much for me. Sorry, I felt the need to get some air."

She strode over to join him. Every other step revealing a tanned and smooth leg. "There is no need for an apology Kazuya. This party after all is for your benefit. I just wanted you to get to know some of my friends and feel more at home."

"I really thank you for that Elizabeth-sempai. I've really never felt so welcome before, everyone is very kind. They all think well of you."

A shy smile lit her features. "Well they are all my friends so I would certainly hope they would."

He glanced over at the pool and all the rest of it. "This is a very different world from what I am used to." Was the alcohol loosening his tongue a little? He thought it might be.

"I expect you could get used to it," she told him.

"Maybe," he said sounding uncertain.

"You know I think the two of us are very much alike."

"Really?" He said.

She nodded her head seriously. "We are both committed to our duty and put everything else after that. I know you are just as serious about fighting the NOVAs and protecting people as I am."

"Well you're right I am very serious about that. I feel like I owe it to my sister."

"Is she a Pandora?"

"She was," he said softly. "She died during the Eighth NOVA incursion."

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't know that." _Perhaps I should have talked to the others before coming out here._

"It's all right, it happened four years ago so I've had time to deal with it."

Elizabeth noted he did not say he was over it or had actually dealt with his loss.

He continued. "She died to protect the people who couldn't fight for themselves and for her fellow students. I have to be willing to do the same or when I see her again she will be ashamed of me."

"You want to do the very best you can in order to honor her. You want to be the strongest Limiter so as to fight the NOVAs as best as you possibly can."

"Yes, that's it exactly."

"I feel the exact same way Kazuya," Elizabeth told him. "The sacrifices I have made have all been for the greater good. I truly believe that as Pandoras and Limiters with our special 'gifts' we owe it to others to give them all we can."

Kazuya looked closely at her and did sense that sort of genuine commitment.

"Kazuya," she said. "Along with being the strongest Limiter, wouldn't you also like to be part of the strongest team?"

Kazuya hesitated and thought carefully before answering. "Even if you are the strongest Pandora available I still think there is more to it than just that. Kazuha believed finding a partner was as much about finding someone you could trust as finding someone with great skill."

_I mustn't push too hard, he needs time to feel comfortable with me. _"I understand and respect that. I hope we can learn to become close and trust each other. As a part of that though, let me show you my strength."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Let's have a training session together."


	7. Third gesture

Sunday morning came and Kazuya woke up early as was his habit. No getting drunk again, no surprise kisses either. Though his time with Elizabeth-sempai had certainly provided him with surprises.

XXX

**Yesterday**

"A training session?" Kazuya asked in surprise. "Well I don't mind I've done a lot of training, though I've never worked with a Pandora before."

"Actually Kazuya what I have in mind isn't a regular training." Elizabeth told him. "What I want is to really show you my abilities. For that I think an actual spar would suit me best."

"Spar? You mean fight? But… but what if I hurt you?"

Elizabeth gave him a slight smile. "I thank you for your concern but I am not helpless. I want to show you my strength and let you really see what kind of team we could make. What do you say?"

"Well, if you really want to I have no objection."

"Good," Elizabeth said looking well satisfied. "It will probably take me a few days to arrange so let me tell you when it's scheduled. Now," she put one hand lightly on his arm. "Would you care to go back inside with me?"

"Uh, sure."

XXX

Elizabeth stayed at his side for the rest of the party.

Unlike with Annette, Elizabeth did not force herself on him. Instead she was dignified and eloquent. Her presence comforting and helpful while never being overwhelming. She spoke little, but when she did her words would subtly alter the conversation or hint at something the others had not considered. Though she was the host she was careful to not dominate him. She made him feel completely at ease.

It had been very different from going out with Annette, but there was one thing they both obviously had in common. The two girls clearly had strong wills and were not afraid to go after what they wanted. It was only the methods that were different.

_I wonder if all the girls here are like this?_

Looking out the window the weather looked good. He decided to stretch a little and then go out for a morning jog.

XXX

Satellizer was leaving the Simulation Center after a morning workout. Pandoras and Limiters were welcome to schedule additional training sessions whenever there were rooms available. Rooms were most often open on weekends when other students preferred to relax and spend time with friends. Stella had no friends and was driven to work tirelessly to be the best. She had promised her mother that she would never lose and she hadn't so far. She would never lose to anyone in anything… and that included the competition to win Kazuya.

She realized she wasn't off to a particularly good start. She had refused to shake his hand when they initially met and then ignored an invitation to sit with him at lunch. It wasn't hard for her to imagine how he could have gotten the complete wrong impression. The other students would have also been quick to tell him about her reputation. That wouldn't help.

The whole school had been buzzing about Elizabeth's party and the fact she'd held it in honor of a transferring freshman. Since Kazuya's abilities were still secret the students were all left to wonder just why Queen Elizabeth would do that. If they had seen Kazuya's power they would understand. No other Limiter could even begin to compare to him. His advanced Freezing and his ability to use Volt weapons meant he was on an entirely different level from all other Limiters. Elizabeth always wanted the best.

Stella did not care that he could use Volt weapons or that he had the same sort of Freezing ability as the NOVAs. It did not matter to her that he was the strongest Limiter. The only thing that she cared about was the fact he could use his abilities without performing a baptism or creating an Ereinbar set.

Normally a Limiter could only use his Freezing ability after receiving a stigmata from a Pandora following a baptism. Limiter and Pandora then had to sync their senses together during an Ereinbar set to allow him to use his power and for the two of them to be able to function together. While the set was active they shared all five senses. All the Pandoras who had partners agreed it was an… intimate feeling. For Satellizer who could not bear any sort of physical contact the idea of enduring _that _left her shivering.

That was why she **had **to be Kazuya's Pandora. He could use his abilities without forming an Ereinbar set. He could be her Limiter without violating her. Maybe they could even become friends.

Privately Stella knew she had a lot of issues. They were things that got in the way not only of being an effective Pandora but of even having a normal life. She didn't know how to solve them though. Her only solution was to simply be strong. That allowed her to endure but it didn't fix what was wrong. She couldn't tell anyone the reasons for why she was the way she was. She was too ashamed to. Instead she preferred being a pariah and all alone.

She didn't want to be alone though! That was what made the idea of being with Kazuya even more important to her. If he were her partner then maybe she could open up to him, at least a little. Though she hardly knew him he didn't seem like the judgmental type. He had very kind eyes.

She stumbled for a second as she saw someone headed in her direction in a grey sweat suit. _Did I summon him or something? _She immediately felt uncomfortable and nervous. Normally she didn't care what anyone thought of her. His opinion though mattered a great deal and she just didn't know how to deal with him.

When he noticed her and smiled she felt her face get hot. He had such a beautiful smile. _Ack! What is wrong with me?_

XXX

"Good morning Satellizer-sempai." Kazuya greeted her with as friendly an air as he could manage. Something about the girl still reminded him of his sister and despite all the negative comments he wanted to try and get to know her.

"Good morning," she said rather stiffly. Her face looked red so she might have been ill.

"I don't think we have gotten off to a good start. If it's possible I would like to try and fix that." He stopped in front of her and held out his hand to her.

She hesitated and glanced at his outstretched hand. "I'm sorry, but I really don't have the time." She mumbled and began to rush past him.

She had gone a couple steps past when Kazuya spoke. "This is the third gesture I have made towards you. Are you really going to be so rude as to ignore me three times? If you dislike me please just say so."

She halted and looked back to him. His hand was still held out to her.

"It's… it's not that. It's just that I don't like touching. You probably know what my nickname here is."

"The untouchable queen," Kazuya said immediately.

Satellizer nodded. "I don't like to touch or be touched. Please don't take it personally."

"I see," Kazuya let his hand fall to his side. "Well then I'll simply cross you off my list. Good day sempai." He began to start jogging again.

"Hey wait!"

Kazuya stopped and looked back at her again. "Yes?"

"I didn't say I wasn't interested in being your Pandora!" Stella was not used to pleading with people and so the words came out sounding aggressive and angry. They did not help her cause.

Kazuya frowned at her. "My sister used to tell me that finding a partner was as much about trust as about ability. If you won't even shake my hand how could we possibly be partners?"

His question went to the heart of a lot of her problems and was embarrassing. She answered as best she could. Look, I don't like being touched; it's just how I am. Up until now that was the main reason I hadn't tried to get a Limiter. Since you can use your abilities without a baptism that means you could be my partner."

"And that's a good thing?"

She felt like he was putting her on the spot and examining her under a magnifying glass. "It… it's not really necessary in your case is it? I mean you can be my Limiter even without a baptism, right?"

"Well I could," he agreed. "But why would I want to? The baptism ceremony is the ultimate sign of the commitment between a Limiter and his Pandora. If I were to be your Limiter that means I would be placing my life in your hands. It would mean I would give my life to try and keep you safe. Are you honestly trying to tell me I should trust you with my life when you won't even perform a baptism or so such as shake my hand? Doesn't that seem a bit unreasonable to you?"

She hadn't considered it from his point of view. "Well, when you put it like that I suppose, but I _would _treat you as my Limiter if you would agree to be my partner without a baptism."

"No," he told her flatly. "If you're not willing to do even that much why should I even consider you?"

"Right," she said bitterly. "Why would you want to deal with someone like me when you could have a goddess instead?"

Kazuya looked at her questioningly for a moment. "If you're talking about Elizabeth-sempai she made an effort to get to know me and to make me feel welcome. Annette-sempai also went out of her way for me. While I haven't seen Rana since our introduction at least she made the point of being friendly towards me. On the other hand I've reached out to you three times only to be refused three times. Honestly Satellizer-sempai why should I try if you won't?"

"I am trying," she mumbled. "I'm just… I'm just not very good at it."

"Look Satellizer-sempai I don't hold the things other people say against you and I'm not worried about their opinions. I do care though about how you treat me. You sort of remind me of my sister, but she was always polite and respectful of others. When you tell me you don't want to touch me even to just shake hands I'm sorry but I just see that as rude. When you tell me you wouldn't have a baptism but expect me to fight at your side, well I see that as selfish."

"That's not how it's meant though," she said trying to explain. "It's not like I think I'm too good to touch anyone it's just… it's just…" She couldn't bring herself to say anything more. The shame she felt locked her tongue.

"Yes?" Kazuya asked sounding patient. He was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt but so far she hadn't given him any reason to. So far all she'd really said was she didn't like being touched and that was all. To his mind that was simply not a valid reason to explain her behavior so far.

"That's all there is," she said miserably.

"Then I'm sorry, I don't think I can consider you for a partner. Good day sempai." He began jogging again.

She watched him go, then slowly trudged back to her dorm feeling even more alone than usual.


	8. All he needed

Attu was a large island on the western end of the Aleutian Island chain that stretched out from the American state of Alaska. It had always been a cold and barren place that had never had a resident population of more than a few hundred native Aleuts. During World War Two it had been occupied by imperial Japanese forces and its entire civilian population of about fifty had been sent off to an internment camp. Following the war the survivors had been relocated to other islands. For about sixty years the only people living on Attu were the soldiers and sailors of a small naval and radar station.

It was a large empty island filled with rocky cliffs and barren tundra. There was no civilian population, no mineral resources, and no wildlife of any note. It was not located on any trade routes and was of no interest to any nation or group.

All of which made it the ideal location for this base.

XXX

Dr. Aoi was busy going over the details and simulations of the **V Project. **Attu Naval and research base had theoretically been built to study marine and atmospheric conditions here in the north Pacific. Once it was built everyone immediately forgot that it even existed. The amount of funding was a carefully guarded secret as was the number of personnel assigned and just who they were. Some of the top engineers and research scientists worked here. Not exactly the sort of talent one would expect for a weather station.

The **V Project **was in many aspects similar to the Manhattan Project that had led to the American creation of the atomic bomb during World War Two. Both endeavors were born of war and were seeking nothing less than the ultimate war winning weapon. Both were conducted in the strictest secrecy and given nearly unlimited funding as well as access to the best available scientific minds.

The main difference was that this effort was not being done on the behalf of just one nation. It was for the sake of all mankind and every major country was funding and supporting it.

Aoi looked up from his computer terminal and out the large interior window of his office at the lifeless face of an S-class NOVA. No less than twelve of them were hanging from heavy chains within the vast building. To Aoi they always reminded him of some macabre puppet show about to be put on for the gods.

Intelligent beings from another dimension. Giants who stood fifty feet tall and were made of living silicon and who breathed hydrogen. Why had the NOVAs come? Why had they launched their brutal attacks? Even after twenty plus years of intensive study it was still a mystery.

"Why?" Doctor Aoi muttered.

"Why what?"

Aoi Kazuki had not expected an answer. His eyes darted to the door where the grim faced General Cromwell stood. Cromwell had been a general with the United States Air Force but now wore the uniform of the Central Command. He was the base commander as well as the one in charge of the entire project. Cromwell seemed perpetually annoyed with the fact he could not order the scientists and researchers about as he would pilots or enlisted airmen. He worked under the delusion strict discipline was the solution to every problem.

"I was just wondering aloud why the NOVAs decided to attack us."

Cromwell pointedly glanced out the door at the suspended NOVA. "You would have to ask them but I don't think they'll tell you much."

That was unfortunately true even when they were still alive. The twelve silicon corpses _were _giving up their secrets, but not easily. What they had learned from the NOVAs had made the creation of Pandoras and Limiters possible.

As well as what was being built down in Ragnarok.

"I just can't help but wonder as to the meaning of all this," Kazuki said philosophically. "Obviously they are intelligent beings with technologies and abilities far surpassing our own. There must be some type of logic to their actions. If they would try to communicate with us I wonder if we couldn't resolve this pointless war."

"That's a lovely thought doctor," Cromwell said coldly. "What a shame they've never made any effort to talk to us. Do try and remember that their attacks have all been unprovoked and that they've killed millions of our people for no reason."

"I am not likely to forget that general, my daughter was one of them and my son is training to be a Limiter as we speak."

"Then you should be working harder on completing the project rather than daydreaming," Cromwell said. "This project is the key to ending the war."

"If we could just negotiate with them, find out what they wanted, it might be possible to end the war that way as well."

"If wishes were fishes we'd all swim in the sea."

Kazuki blinked, he had no idea what that meant. He guessed it was some sort of American idiom.

Cromwell continued not noticing or not caring about Aoi's confusion. "The best way to end a war, especially an unprovoked one, is by destroying the enemy completely. If you scientists would just understand that and give us this weapon we wouldn't have to keep waiting for the next incursion. Your son could get to live a long and happy life."

Kazuki frowned at him. "No matter what you believe general my colleagues and I have done everything we know how to. There is no blueprint for what we are building; everything we learn comes from reverse engineering and experimentation. Frankly it's a miracle that we have accomplished as much as we have. What would our war with the NOVAs be like if we had to fight them with tanks and fighter planes?"

Cromwell grimaced. Like all military men he'd been shown the results of conventional forces going up against R and S-class NOVAs. Even tactical nuclear weapons had failed to defeat the area of Freezing effect. Only Limiters and Pandoras had proven effective.

"I hear what you're saying doctor, and believe me we all appreciate what you've done so far. But it isn't enough. You can't win a war by staying permanently on the defensive. Forget about trying to talk to them. If they haven't had anything to say after all this time I doubt they ever will. What we're building down in Ragnarok is the only thing that can end this war. So how long are you going to make us wait for it?"

"You already know the answer to that general," Dr. Aoi said not trying to hide his annoyance. "Before we can make the final breakthrough we need to acquire one last component."

Cromwell grunted, obviously not liking the answer. "That means waiting until the next major incursion."

Aoi shrugged. "It's the only way to get what we need."

XXX

After his morning workout Kazuya had returned to his room to catch up on his studying.

All through the afternoon as he was reading chapters and reviewing notes his mind kept returning to the encounter with Satellizer When he'd finally left she'd had such a sad look on her face. Except for his sister he'd never really gotten to know girls very well, but even he could tell that she was deeply unhappy.

_Was I really being that unreasonable?_

He shook his head. He believed her when she said she didn't like being touched. He also believed her when she said there was a reason for it and that it was not personal. However, even if all that was true what Satellizer was asking of him was just too much. Even leaving aside the, 'special relationship' most Limiters and Pandoras shared. Partners went into _battle_ together. The role of a Limiter was to protect his Pandora no matter what; even at the cost of his life.

A girl had no right to ask someone for that level of sacrifice while offering nothing in return.

Whenever he thought about choosing a partner he always thought about his sister. Kazuha had loved him and protected him all of her life. After their mother passed away she'd been as much a mom to him as a sister. She always gave without asking for anything in return. Looking back now he understood just how hard it must have been for her. She'd only been a young girl herself, yet she'd never complained or told him she didn't have time for him.

Kazuha was his ideal of what a partner should be. It was probably not realistic to think he would ever meet someone like that again. Maybe that was why his mind kept fixating on Satellizer. There was a sadness and seriousness about her that reminded him strongly of Kazuha. When he looked at her he felt a special attraction. He had really hoped she might be like his sister.

So it had been very disappointing to find out she was the sort of person who expected to receive without giving.

Noting the clock he saw it was starting to get late. He got up and stretched a bit. He'd go see if Arthur wanted to go get dinner with him.

When he opened the door to his room he was startled to find a girl standing there just getting ready to knock. Satellizer took a step back and looked every bit as surprised as he felt.

He was also taken back to note she was not in her usual school uniform. Instead she had on a tight fitting burgundy colored dress with a little embroidered rose on it. The outfit really highlighted her figure and gave a clear view of her breasts. She was wearing makeup and had high heels on. She was looking very feminine and very pretty.

In one hand she was holding a plastic bag. Peeking out of the top of it was a bottle of wine.

"Satellizer-sempai? What are you doing here?"

Her face reddened and she looked incredibly uncomfortable. Her eyes dropped to the floor and she hesitated before finally answering him. "Have you… have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Actually I was just about to go to the cafeteria."

Swallowing she grabbed the bag with both hands and held it out to him like an offering. "I made you dinner! Pl… please have a meal with me!"

Kazuya stood there and looked at her embarrassed and blushing face. _Damn, but she's cute. _

"Uh, okay."

"Re… really?"

Nodding he stood aside and motioned for her to enter. "Won't you please come in sempai?"

XXX

Out of the bag Satellizer produced plate after plate of what looked like food from a high end French restaurant. It both looked and smelled wonderful. On the table as well was a bottle of red wine.

"You cooked all this yourself?" Kazuya asked.

Satellizer nodded her head shyly as one foot twisted and tried to dig into the floor. "That's right."

"Uh, well it's not that I don't really appreciate it, but why?"

Her cheeks reddened and two index fingers pressed together. Kazuya wondered if she had any idea how utterly adorable she looked right then. It was hard to picture this was the girl everyone was so scared of.

"It's… it's a gesture. I realize I haven't been very forthcoming and that I've probably given you a very bad impression. I just want you to realize that I really do want to be your partner and I'm willing to do what ever I have to." She took a deep breath, and slowly extended her hand to him.

Kazuya saw her hand was trembling just a bit.

She was the number one Pandora of her class and had never lost. Yet here she was shaking and looking frightened just at the prospect of touching hands.

_How can someone be fearless in combat and afraid about something like this?_ He really wondered about the reasons behind it. But so long as she was willing to try so was he.

"Thank you sempai, I am really glad." He reached out and took her hand and simply held it gently.

A look of surprise crossed her face and her mouth opened and closed reminding him of a fish.

"It's not disgusting," she said in tones of wonder and amazement.

One of Kazuya's eyebrows quirked up. "Uh, well thanks."

"I didn't mean! It's just that normally..." She closed her mouth. His touch didn't sicken her the way everyone else's did. It was as though she could feel his kind intentions as his hand touched hers. "Could I? Could I do something to just test it?"

Kazuya blinked and she could see he was confused her by her reaction. Mercifully though he gave her a simple nod. "Sure I guess."

"Thank you," she murmured.

She took his hand in both of hers and placed it to her cheek. She closed her eyes and felt his soft hand touching her face.

Kazuya let out a slight gasp. This was not something he would have ever expected from her. It was such a simple gesture, yet there was a sort of… intimacy to it.

It was a sign of trust.

"It's okay," she said quietly and opened her eyes. "You're the first."

"Excuse me?" Kazuya said weakly. Did she understand how unbelievably attractive she was to him at this moment? Could she hear his heart pounding in his chest?

"You're the first whose touch has felt good to me, the first ever." She continued to hold his hand, lightly pressing it to her cheek.

Her words were simple and honest. He felt a connection to her that he couldn't explain, but was certain it was mutual.

His other hand reached out and touched her other cheek.

She took a sudden breath and looked at him. Her eyes were nervous but not fearful; he could feel the warmth of her skin. He could smell the subtle fragrance of her perfume and noted the shade of her lipstick.

He took a step closer to her. He could feel her trembling, but she did not pull away. Her eyes were looking at his and he could feel them drawing him in.

She was so warm and soft.

"Kazuya," she barely whispered.

"Is this all right?" He asked softly.

"Yes," she breathed. She tilted her head just a fraction. "Please."

That was all he needed to hear.

He kissed her.


	9. Brave words

The feel of his lips touching hers filled her body with an overwhelming and amazing warmth. She felt it all the way down to her toes.

For all her issues she was actually a very innocent and romantic girl at heart. She had always longed to find someone she could love and who could love her in return. Though her rational mind had come to accept it was impossible; in her heart she was still a girl who believed.

_This is how it's supposed to feel._

She understood. Maybe because she had been so alone for so long she was able to recognize it instantly without any of the confusion or doubt others experienced.

She was in love.

XXX

A moan escaped her lips and all the strength fled from her body. She collapsed against him and felt his arms hold her up as she rested her head on his shoulders. She felt completely helpless and vulnerable; yet oddly enough she also felt safer than she had since she was a little girl.

It was strange, but she knew instinctually that Kazuya would never betray her or hurt her.

"That was my first kiss," she murmured against his throat.

"I'm sorry."

She lifted her head up to look at him. "I'm not angry."

She saw him blush and felt oddly pleased.

The moment of weakness passed and she should stood straight gathering herself.

Kazuya rubbed the back of his head and was momentarily at a loss for words. What he wanted to say was, 'that was my first kiss too.' If this had happened just a week earlier he could have.

"I'm not in the habit of suddenly kissing people,' he told her instead. "I… I wasn't planning on it; it's just… in that moment I couldn't resist."

Now Satellizer's face blushed and she turned her eyes to the floor. "I see," she replied quietly. "Well, like I said, I'm not angry." What she wanted to say was that she had never experienced anything that wonderful. She wanted more. She wanted him to kiss her and hold her and tell her that she belonged only to him.

The thought of Kazuya saying that to her made her cheeks blush even more and made her heart thrum. There was just no way she could be that forward though. On the battlefield or Carnival ground she would risk her life without a second's hesitation. The idea of asking Kazuya to kiss her again was much more terrifying than mere combat though.

Kazuya stood there feeling awkward and unsure of himself. Normally he would never have done anything so forward. But he'd been caught up in the moment, and so had she. When she'd put his hand to her face he'd realized how hard it was for her. He'd felt the trust she was putting in him. She'd been so open and so damn cute that he'd just simply acted. Now that he was thinking about it there was no way he could do something like that again. He didn't want Satellizer to think that was all he was interested in. He also didn't want her to feel this was something she was obligated to do in order to possibly become his Pandora.

_Though I hear most of the Pandoras and Limiters are like that._

"Uh, the food is probably starting to get cold we should probably sit down and eat."

"Yes," Satellizer agreed immediately. Relieved to be past the awkward moment, but just slightly disappointed he wasn't a little more aggressive.

XXX

Kazuya produced a couple of glasses and poured the wine. The meal turned out to be every bit as delicious as one could hope. When Kazuya commented on what a surprise that was she gave him an unhappy frown.

"Is it so shocking that I can cook?"

"I didn't mean anything by it!" Kazuya said quickly. "It's just with your reputation…"

"Please don't judge me the way everyone else does. No one here knows me at all." She took a large gulp of her wine.

"Sorry."

Satellizer was looking at him with wide and pleading eyes. "I am not what people think Kazuya. I… I want you to give me a chance. I want you to not judge me the way everyone else does." Slowly reaching across the table she placed her hand on top of his. Once more relieved to find that touching him was pleasant. "I want you to get to know the real me."

Slipping his fingers between hers he smiled. "I would like that sempai."

After the dinner they were finishing the last of the wine and sitting close to each other on his bed. With anyone else this would have been _terrifying_ for her. Yet with Kazuya it wasn't. She was discovering the simple pleasure of being close to someone you liked. Kazuya had taken her hand and that had made her happy as well.

Often at the academy she had noticed couples walking hand in hand. She had always been secretly jealous. She would imagine what it would be like; to simply walk with a boy's hand holding hers. With Kazuya it was actually better than she had ever imagined.

Sitting on his bed together, holding hands, they just talked.

She learned about his sister who had been _the _hero of the Eighth NOVA Incursion. He had lost his mom when he was very young and had a father who was a medical researcher attached to the Genetics program. His father had been away often and his sister had been like a surrogate parent to him. When he told her how he had dedicated himself to being the strongest Limiter to honor his sister it had reminded her of her own experience losing her mother.

He was serious and earnest and very, very caring.

She told him about herself as well. She steered clear of certain forbidden topics, but told him about her family and growing up.

"So you're a member of the El Bridgette family?" Kazuya let out a low whistle. "So you're almost like a sort of modern day princess?"

"No I'm not!" She said quickly. "Please don't think of me that way. I'm just a regular girl."

"A regular girl?" Kazuya asked. "But sempai you are part of the head family aren't you? Because of my father I've heard all about the El Bridgette Corporation. They don't just own hotels and other properties. They're a major part of the military infrastructure and have a lot of sway with Central Command."

"That has nothing to do with me," Satellizer said with a shake of her head. "I barely know my father. I've only met him maybe a half dozen times. His wife hates me. I have a step sister and step brother I am part of the family but still separate. So please don't think of me as anything special."

"That's terrible! Your father ignored you and his wife hated you? Just because you were from an earlier marriage?"

Satellizer looked away ashamed. "My parents were never married, my mother was his lover. We were brought to the main house out of what my father thought was mercy."

"Oh." He wasn't sure how else to respond.

"Does that make you think less of me? Finding out I'm illegitimate?"

"No of course not Satellizer sempai!' He squeezed her hand just a bit. "I'm just sorry to hear that you had to endure that."

"You don't need to feel sorry for me, just please treat me the way you would anyone else. All I want is for you to see me as an ordinary girl."

"I'll try, but since you're so beautiful I don't know if I'll be able to manage it."

Her face became a deep crimson. "Do… don't say such embarrassing things!"

"Sorry," somehow from her reaction he didn't think she was too upset with him for saying it. "How did your step sister and step brother treat you?"

"Violet is actually very kind. Even though her mother always hated me she treated me like a true sister."

"Well that's good to hear. What about your brother?"

"Louis is," she hesitated. "Complicated."

_What does that mean? _The way she said it hinted that there was a lot being left unsaid.

"Kazuya," she said quickly desperate to change the subject. "Even though I'm not a proper member of the family I still have free access to all the hotels and properties. Would you like to go on a trip with me sometime?"

"Uh, isn't that going a little too fast? I mean we're not even partners yet. Is it really proper for us to be going on a trip together?"

"Oh," she said clearly disappointed. "Of course you're right. It's just… I've never felt comfortable like this with anyone before. You're right though it's unreasonable." She began to withdraw her hand.

He grabbed onto it with his other hand. "I didn't say I wouldn't go with you, sempai. I just think we should get to know each other a little better first, that's all."

She glanced at him and saw how serious he was. "All right, that's fine. I… I agree we should wait. But, you don't hate the idea?"

"I think going on a trip with you would be fun."

"Really?" She asked anxious.

"Really," he said with a nod.

They smiled awkwardly at each other.

Then slowly, hesitantly, he began to lean in towards her.

"I should be going!" She jumped to her feet. "I… I have a busy day tomorrow with class and all I mean."

"Uh, right, I guess it is getting late." He stood up as well. "Thank you for coming over sempai. I really enjoyed the food and the chance to get to talk to you. I hope we can spend more time together."

"Me too." She said quietly. "Well I better go."

"Okay. Good night then sempai."

"Good night Kazuya."

She headed to the door.

On a sudden impulse she stopped and turned to look back at him.

Startled Kazuya halted. "Yes?"

She took a deep breath and forced the words out in a rush. "I really like you Kazuya!" She opened the door and fled, her courage exhausted.

Standing at his open door he watched her run down the hallway.

"I like you too sempai."


	10. Rana's turn

For once Kazuya was on his own for lunch.

Arthur was off somewhere with Genesa while Kaho was eating with a bunch of freshmen girls who needed her advice.

"It's probably just as well," Kazuya said to himself.

XXX

**Earlier that morning**

"You did what?" Arthur gasped, eyes wide with horror.

"I had dinner alone with Satellizer sempai in my room." Kazuya said.

"She didn't try to kill you did she?"

"Of course not! What kind of question is that?"

"It's a fair one where the Untouchable Queen in concerned." Arthur said. "You really are brave Kazuya."

"Or you're just really dumb," Kaho pointed out. "You need to avoid her, but you especially need to avoid being someplace with no witnesses."

Arthur nodded vigorously. "It's for your own protection. Just being near her you're taking your life in your own hands."

"Could you both stop talking about sempai that way? You don't know her. She's really nothing like this image people seem to have. She's actually really shy and timid once you get to know her."

"Shy?" Arthur choked out.

"Timid?" Kaho said obviously not believing it. "Are we talking about the same person?"

"Satellizer sempai is very kind and nothing like people think." Kazuya said emphatically.

His two friends shared a look.

"He's whipped," Arthur said.

"Completely." Kaho agreed. She patted his shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay; we'll still be here for you when you come to your senses."

"Assuming you survive," Arthur added.

Kazuya gritted his teeth and kept walking.

XXX

Having picked out his meal he found an empty seat and sat down. With a little time to himself he began to try and sort out his current situation.

There were three girls who were interested in him; Annette, Elizabeth, and Satellizer. All three had made it clear that they liked him in their own ways. Annette had been aggressive and straightforward. Elizabeth had been demure and elegant and very considerate. Satellizer had originally struck him as rude and disinterested but had made up for it with a shy earnestness that he found irresistible.

He liked all three girls, but there was definitely something about Satellizer that appealed to him strongly. Her motivations just seemed more honest to him. While he liked Annette and Elizabeth neither of them made any secret that they were interested in him because of his abilities. Whereas he thought Satellizer liked him more for other reasons.

_Am I just being stupid? _Kazuya wondered. None of these girls really knew him and held never dated so he had no experience with the fairer sex. How much was real? How much was illusion or just wishful thinking on his part? If he listened to what other people thought Satellizer was the worst possible choice. Most of the other students thought he should fall to his knees and be grateful that Elizabeth was interested in him.

Didn't it make more sense that the students here would have a better idea of everyone's real character? Even Yumi-sensei had warned him about Satellizer.

"Kazuya-kun!"

Kazuya nearly jumped out of his seat at the loud shout. He turned about to see a girl standing behind him with a huge smile, a tray of food in her hands.

"Ah, Rana sempai isn't it?"

The girl eagerly nodded her head. "I had been hoping to meet with you some time! My kulen is definitely, definitely kind to finally allow me this chance! De arimasu! Are you eating alone?"

"Yes. Would you like to join me?"

"I would like that very much! De arimasu!" She took the seat next to his.

"Well Rana sempai I was…"

"Wait! Do not call me that!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"There is no need to call me sempai! It keeps us at such a distance! Sempai, kohai, why do we need these titles? De arimasu?"

"It's a sign of respect for a senior."

Rena shook her head. "Why should we need such formality? We are not strangers Kazuya-kun! I want us to be comfortable when addressing each other. So you are no longer allowed to call me sempai! You will simply call me Rana! De arimasu!"

"But…"

She leaned in with her wide smile. "Come on, you can do it, de arimasu."

"Then, uh, Rana?"

Rana nodded her head vigorously. "That has a very nice ring to it!" She took some food from her tray. "Would you like me to feed you? Is that not what soul mates do? De arimasu?"

_Soul mates?_ "Rana I think that's a little… mmmph?"

In mid conversation she shoved some food into his mouth with her chopsticks.

"There is no need to be shy Kazuya-kun! I am only too happy to take care of you! De arimasu!"

Kazuya chewed and swallowed and spoke quickly before she could force feed him some more. "Rana I appreciate you being so, uhm… friendly, but don't you think you're going a bit over board?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we've only met once, don't you think it's a little soon for me to be addressing you so informally or for you to be feeding me or calling me your soul mate?"

"Not at all! Before coming here from Tibet I was told I would meet my soul mate here. When I first met you I knew it had to be your Kazuya-kun! You have a kind and gentle kulen. Surely we are meant to be together! De arimasu!"

"Well I'm glad you think so, but the truth is I also like the other girls I was introduced to and haven't decided who I will partner with."

Rather than discouraging her this revelation only made her even more enthusiastic. "Then that means you like me as well and are considering me as your partner? De arimasu?"

"Well, uh, sure I guess. You seem like a good person." _If a bit strange._

"You see? Obviously this means we are meant to be together! Now open up Kazuya-kun! De arimasu!"

"But… mmmmph."

"There is no need to be embarrassed! From now on it is my job to take care of you! De arimasu!"

Despite his best efforts between feedings he was not able to change her mind about that.

XXX

Later that day he was surprised to be summoned to the Principal's office to meet Sister Margaret.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kazuya asked.

"Not at all," the Principal assured him. "I called you in for a couple of reasons. First I wanted to ask you if you were any closer to choosing a partner?"

Kazuya rubbed the back of his head at the not too subtle hint. "Ah, well as far as that goes I've spent a little time with all four of the girls you introduced me too. They all seem great."

"And?" Sister Margaret asked patiently. "Any preference at this point?"

"Well," he hesitated slightly. "I don't know any of them well enough to make a real decision yet, but I think of the four of them I may like Satellizer sempai the best so far."

"I see." The Principal said neutrally. "Any particular reason?"

He shrugged, not sure how to put his feelings into words. "I get the feeling she is more sincere."

"Whereas the others are not?"

"No, no I didn't mean it that way! I'm sure they really want to be partners with me. It's just…"

"You suspect their motivations?"

Kazuya looked extremely uncomfortable.

"It's quite all right if you do Kazuya," Sister Margaret assured him. "Your situation is not normal. Were you a regular student here I doubt you would have attracted any of their attentions. I introduced them to you _because _you are unique. It's only fair to wonder as to just how much of their interest is genuine. Or perhaps it's better to say how much of their interest in directed towards you as an individual rather than at you as a Limiter."

"Yes," Kazuya agreed.

"However why do you feel Satellizer's interest in you to be above suspicion?"

"Pardon?"

"I simply mean you seem to wonder about the other girls but not Satellizer. Is there a reason for that?"

"It's just the way she acted with me." He was not about to reveal the strange incident where sempai had pressed his hand to her cheek or describe that first kiss. The truth was that he just felt a connection with her that wasn't there with the others.

Sister Margaret looked at him closely. "Bridgette san is a very special case, you should be at least as careful with her as with the others."

"Are you telling me I should stay away from her?"

"Not at all," Sister Margaret said. "I would not have introduced you in the first place if I had not believed she might make a good partner for you. I am just telling you to question her motivations as well."

Kazuya frowned. At least the principal wasn't flat out telling him to stay away from her as everyone else was. "I will certainly keep all that in mind. Was that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, there was another matter as well. Mayberry san recently asked to schedule a spar with you."

"That's right; she wanted to show me her ability. I was a little worried about it but I have to admit I think it's a good idea for me to judge what she can do."

"Oh I quite agree," the Principal's smile widened just a touch. "However why limit it to only one Pandora?"

"Pardon?"

"Given your special situation Kazuya I think it would be best to see all of them in action."

"What do you mean?" Kazuya had a bad feeling about this.

"This Saturday we will hold a special mini-Carnival with you and the four candidates on the fairground. It should be a very informative event."

XXX

She had no idea.


	11. Losing twice

When Satellizer was told to go to the Principal's office she _knew _it was a bad. When she arrived in the reception area and saw who else was there she realized just how bad it was.

"Well, gang's all here." Annette said. Elizabeth and Rana were also present.

"What is going on here?" Stella demanded.

"Well I don't know," Annette admitted. "I'll give you three guesses what it's about though and the first two don't count."

"Obviously this has something to do with Kazuya." Elizabeth said sounding bored.

"I think it is only fair that I tell all of you that you should give up." Rana said suddenly.

"Oh? Why is that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because Kazuya-kun and I are soul mates! De arimasu!"

Rana fully expected the other girls to be completely crushed by this news. Instead they merely looked back at her as if wondering if there was anything more.

"Soul mates? Seriously?" Annette began to giggle. "That's cute."

"It is so! He made by Tears of Kulen quiver and shake!"

"Your Tears of Kulen? Is that what you call your special place?" Annette asked with a smirk.

Rana narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"You can't put some sort of special claim on Kazuya just because he gives you special feelings too." Satellizer said.

"Too?" Elizabeth said.

The attention shifted to Satellizer.

"Did Kazuya-kun also make your Tears of Kulen tremble? De arimasu?"

"What happened between Kazuya and I is a private matter." Stella said primly.

"What'd you do?" Annette asked. "Let him touch your hand?"

Satellizer blushed slightly. "I, I made him a nice dinner and we ate together."

Rena looked devastated.

"You cooked for him?" Elizabeth said with a well-practiced condescending tone. "How domesticated. I held a catered celebration in his honor and served him four star cuisine."

"I took him out dancing and got him drunk." Annette said.

Now all eyes turned to her.

"You got a freshman drunk?" Elizabeth said sternly.

"Oh don't even try," Annette said. "We were off campus. Any way weren't you serving him alcohol too?"

"I had champagne and wine served to all my guests. I certainly wasn't trying to get him drunk."

"Too bad," Annette said smirking. "Kazuya's a lot more fun once he loosens up."

"Did you do anything to Kazuya?" Stella asked clenching her fists.

"Did I do anything?" Annette tapped a finger against her chin as if trying to recall. "Well that depends. Does grinding up against him on a dance floor count?"

Satellizer clamped her teeth down. She understood that she and Kazuya were not a couple and she had no real claim to him. In spite of that knowledge she couldn't help but feel a spark of jealousy come to life. She didn't understand what there was between them, but she knew he was special to her.

"That… that is very very shameless of you! De arimasu!"

"Oh, then I had better not mention the fact that we kissed. Oops! Did I say that out loud? My mistake."

Rena's jaw dropped and black clouds surrounded her. "You kissed him? My soul mate?"

Elizabeth was silent but clearly unhappy about the revelation.

"Guess I'm one up on the rest you, huh?" Annette said.

"No," Stella said suddenly. "We've kissed as well." She hadn't intended to tell anyone about that, but hadn't been able to hold it in any longer.

"You?" Annette said. Her smugness was gone in an instant. "_You _kissed him?"

Satellizer's face reddened a bit and she dug the toe of a boot into the carpeted floor. "Actually he kissed me."

"You didn't beat him up after that did you? De arimasu?"

"Of course not!"

"It's a fair question Untouchable Queen." Elizabeth said. "You have a reputation for hurting anyone who so much as touches you."

"Kazuya is different." Satellizer said.

"Obviously." Elizabeth said.

"Well I'm impressed I didn't think you had it in you to seduce someone." Annette said.

"I didn't! It wasn't anything like that! It just… it just, sort of happened."

"So did you also let him feel you up?" Annette asked.

"What?" Stella choked out.

"Oh come on don't be shy. You've got an amazing pair and any guy would love to get his hands on them." Annette said.

"Satellizer-san you did not so such a thing did you? De arimasu?"

"No! We haven't done anything like that."

"Yet." Elizabeth annunciated the word with deliberate care.

Satellizer's face turned an even deeper shade of crimson.

"Maybe Kazuya-kun prefers small supple breasts? De arimasu?" Rena said sounding desperate.

"What are you all talking about?" The principal said from her office door.

The four Pandoras all looked at one another.

"We're just comparing notes Principal." Elizabeth finally said.

"I see," Sister Margaret said clearly not believing it. "Well in any case come in I need to talk to all of you."

XXX

"A mini-Carnival?" Satellizer said. The surprise in her voice was reflected in the faces of the other girls. "When I suggested it you said no right away."

"Things have changed a bit since then." The principal said.

"I asked to have a one on one session with Kazuya." Elizabeth said clearly unhappy. "Why are the others being included in this?"

"Kazuya has a very important role to play. While no one is going to force him to choose a partner Central Command is, shall we say eager, to have him make a choice sooner rather than later."

"Are you trying to just use Kazuya-kun? De arimasu?"

"No," Sister Margaret said. "He is still a student here and has all the rights and privileges of any other student. That said, the fact he remains he is unique. There is no getting around that. All of you who come here are being trained to go to war. In a very real sense all of you are soldiers the moment you are enrolled here. Fair or not Kazuya has had certain expectations placed on him."

"That still doesn't explain why the others were added to what should have been a private training session." Elizabeth said.

"I want to help Kazuya to choose a partner. I felt that would be easier if he got to see all of your abilities rather than just a single girl's."

"So whoever wins gets to be Kazuya's partner?" Satellizer asked. Looking around the room at her potential opponents it would be hard, but she would never lose. She was more than ready to fight to be with Kazuya.

The Principal shook her head. "I told you before; he is not a prize for you to win. This is a chance for him to grasp your abilities and better judge who he should work with. The four of you will be fighting _against _him. You are specifically for bidden to battle one another. Doing so will result in suspension and loss of class rank."

"You want all four of us to attack him?" Annette asked not believing it. "We'll kill the poor boy!"

"Don't be so certain of that," Sister Margaret said. "This will be his first taste of real combat, but he is far from helpless. Central Command is actually quite eager to see the results. I expect all of you to fight seriously. Remember this is a chance for each of you to impress Kazuya with your abilities."

There was a short silence as the girls considered that.

"In that case I will definitely, definitely beat Kazuya-kun up and make him like me the best! De arimasu!"

"I'll be you were a very popular girl back in third grade." Annette said.

"What?" Rena asked lost.

Sister Margaret smiled at all of them. "I look forward to this Saturday, I am certain none of you will disappoint me. You are free to go. Satellizer please wait a moment I want a word with you."

_What did I do now? _She waited as the others left.

"Yes Principal?"

"I didn't want to say this in front of the others, but Kazuya mentioned to me that he likes you more than any of the others."

"He did?" She felt a sudden flutter of joy.

"He did," Sister Margaret confirmed. "He didn't share any details but he did mention that he felt a certain connection to you that he didn't with any of the other girls." The Principal didn't mention the possible reason for that. Whether the nature of Satellizer's stigma were responsible or not she didn't know and saw no reason to bring it up. "He is not ready to choose yet, but I thought I should at least tell you his feelings."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

Stella felt a great deal of relief. When Annette had mentioned kissing him Stella had wondered if the feeling she had were not being returned. He had completely surprised her and gotten past all her defenses with just one single kiss.

If Kazuya had told the Principal that he had special feelings for her then it had to be true. He wouldn't have had any reason to lie about that. _I want to win your heart Kazuya. Please just give me a chance and I will prove myself to you. _

"I know you have had a difficult time here Satellizer-san. However I truly hope that you do not give up and fight for whatever it is you want."

It was very rare to hear encouragement from anyone. Knowing the Principal wanted her to succeed was certainly a pleasant surprise. "I will."

"Well that's all I wanted to pass on to you, you're free to go."

Once Satellizer left Sister Margaret reflected on the words she'd spoken. They were true, but not quite as innocent as they appeared. There were many things going on behind the scenes. Wheels within wheels were turning and all sorts of plans were being made. The **V Project **was moving forward and certain sacrifices would have to be made.

To save humanity everyone had to be expendable.

XXX

Leaving the office Satellizer was surprised to find the other girls still there waiting on her.

"Let's go somewhere and talk," Elizabeth said. "I have a proposition for all of you."

The four girls wound up in Annette's room.

"I think we all agree we each want the chance to really shine in Kazuya's eyes." Elizabeth waited as each girl nodded her agreement to that. "If all four of us attack him at once it's likely to be over before he even knows what's hit him. No one really wins that way."

"Are you suggesting we fight each other first to see who faces him?" Stella asked.

"The Principal said we can't do that, de arimasu." Rena said.

"Very true," Elizabeth agreed. "As usual Satellizer you fail to understand that there are other methods to decide things besides fighting."

"What are you suggesting then?" Stella asked.

"We have to fight him seriously and not fight each other… but no one said we had to fight all at once. My suggestion is that we face him one to one and we all agree not to interfere until either the girl or Kazuya wins. That way he will get a real impression of who he is fighting."

Satellizer thought about it carefully. "I'm game, but how do we choose the order? Obviously whoever fights him first has a huge advantage. If she beats him none of the other girls even get a chance."

"We can draw lots and choose the order that way." Elizabeth said.

"No," Annette said immediately. No lots, no cards, no dice, no slips of paper in a hat; nothing that can be rigged."

Elizabeth turned a frosty glance Annette's way. "Do you not trust me?"

"Not even a little."

"I have the perfect solution! De arimasu!"

"Oh this should be good." Annette said.

"Rock, paper, scissors! It is completely fair and will let us each determine our own fate! De arimasu!"

"You want to settle this with a child's game?" Elizabeth said coldly.

"Actually I'd be okay with that." Annette said.

"It seems as fair as any other way." Stella said.

"Fine then." Elizabeth said.

"You each have a very fair and reasonable kulen! Let's break into pairs and have it be best two out of three. The winners face each other to decide between first and second. Losers to decide third and forth."

Without any discussion the two third years faced each other as did the two second years. Stella was confident she would win out. She would never lose.

**Three minutes later**

"I can't believe I lost!" Satellizer said. "I lost twice!"

Rena was jumping about excitedly. "I knew my kulen would not fail me! I shall thoroughly beat up my soul mate and make him like me the best! De arimasu!"

The order was Rena first, Elizabeth second, Annette third and Satellizer fourth.

"I knew I should have pushed for a drinking contest." Annette muttered.


	12. MiniCarnival

**Author's Notes: **I want to thank all those of you who have left reviews, especially 'MrNeedsToRemoveAllFavs' who left this information:

You've got a few mistakes here in names.

Kunlun, not Kulen.

Annette Maximillion is a mistake the translator's made from what I hear. IIRC, it's Arnett McMillan.

Elizabeth Mayberry was changed to Mably instead. Her Limiter's name is Andre, not Anton.

Rena Linchen changed to Lana.

I am going to change Kulen to Kunlun but have decided to keep all the names the same.

XXX

It was not surprising that Central Command showed special interest in the mini-Carnival.

They dispatched a sizeable delegation to watch and record the event. Aoi Kazuya was extremely important to them and this was going to be his first time in real combat. While in theory the Carnivals were technically combat simulations in practice they were the real thing. Were it not for the extraordinary regenerative abilities of the Pandoras most of them would be dead. In spite of precautions and the availability of immediate medical care there had been some fatalities.

Everything that touched the Pandoras and the Genetics Program was shrouded in secrecy. The general public knew of their existence of course. Throughout the world people viewed Pandoras and Limiters as heroes. Each year millions of children were tested for genetic compatibility. Those who were approved and began the training program were the pride of their families and the envy of classmates and friends.

It was in everyone's best interest to maintain this public perception as it made the cost in lives and money easier to bear. Everything on the surface shined and was beautiful to behold. The ugly necessities that lay underneath were kept hidden. What happened in the Carnivals were among the most carefully guarded secrets. Many would cry that it was brutal and inhumane. They were right, it was, but it was felt they served a necessary purpose. The Pandoras were subject to call up at any time depending on how dire the situation might be. The NOVAS were merciless and it was felt to be absolutely necessary to harden the Pandoras as much as possible.

Colonel Kerensky firmly believed in the idea of trial by fire. Twenty years ago he had been a sergeant in the Russian First Guards Division. He'd been commanding a KV-9 tank and had been among the soldiers trying to stop an S-class NOVA during the First Incursion. He was six foot four with a wide muscular build. He had short cropped blond hair that was just starting to go grey along the fringes. He always wore a black leather glove on his right hand to help hide the burn scars that covered most of his right arm and shoulder.

Gregor never complained about them as he understood just how lucky he'd been to survive. Over twenty thousand brave Russian soldiers died trying to fight that single S-class. More than two million civilians died after it detonated itself in Saint Petersburg. Kerensky had volunteered to serve the Central Command in order to do whatever he could to oppose the NOVAS. He firmly believed that any sacrifice was worthwhile if it helped stop the enemy.

XXX

As Kazuya headed off to Friday morning classes he was feeling nervous about what was going to happen tomorrow. Since having lunch with Rana he hadn't run into or seen any of the girls. He didn't know if that was good or bad. Since Kazuha's death he'd dedicated himself to being the strongest Limiter. A lot of that training had centered on combat. He'd learned not only how to use his volt weapons but also hand to hand, melee weapons, and modern firearms. Though he didn't look it he was actually very strong and very capable in almost any sort of fight.

The thing was though he liked these girls. Was he really expected to try and hurt them? He wasn't sure he could fight when he did not hate.

There was a slight stir among the students up ahead of him that were also heading to class. He was surprised when he caught sight of a familiar face standing ahead of him in a dress uniform.

"Sensei?"

"Long time no see Kazuya." The grinning Russian said to him. "Let's go somewhere and have some coffee."

"I can't, I have class."

"Don't worry about it." Colonel Kerensky gently took hold of his elbow and turned him about. "It's an official interview; you won't get in any trouble."

XXX

They wound up at a small Italian style café in Kibou. The Colonel ordered some espresso while Kazuya got some tea.

"I don't like this place much," Kerensky said. "Too damn clean."

"Isn't that a good thing sensei?"

"Nothing wrong with some trash and dirt, makes a place feel lived in."

Kazuya smiled a little. "If you say so sensei."

The big Russian grinned back. "You still a virgin Kazuya?"

"What?" Kazuya blushed heavily.

Snorting a laugh Kerensky waved a gloved hand. "Never mind the answer's obvious. I just thought with you chasing four girls you might have caught one."

"Really it's more like they're chasing me."

The grin widened a bit. "In that case you really have no excuse."

Kazuya's face got even redder and he stared down into his tea.

"As much fun as this is I did need to have a serious talk with you." The colonel took a small sip of his strong coffee and set it down. "Central Command is very interested in seeing the results of tomorrow's exercise."

"Heh, I expected they would be." Kazuya rubbed the back of his head. "I hope I don't disappoint."

"I expect your sister would be ashamed of you if you did."

The tea cup slipped out of his hands and spilled out on the table. Kazuya was staring back at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"You heard me," Gregor said sternly. The amusement from just a moment ago was completely vanished. "The time for play has past now. You are a soldier Kazuya! The moment you arrived at this place and became a Limiter you were liable for call up and military duty."

"I know that."

"You know it up here," Kerensky tapped the side of his head. "But do you know it in your heart? In your guts? Training is one thing, battle is something totally different."

"This isn't really a battle though, I mean I know it's supposed to be rough but it's still just only a simulation."

"You have never seen a Carnival." Kerensky said. "It is not true battle only in the sense you are not deliberately trying to kill your opponents. In every other sense it is quite real. You must take this seriously Kazuya. If you go into this holding back and worrying about hurting the girls you will only get crushed."

"They're not the enemy though; I don't want to hurt them!"

"A soldier still has to fight even when he does not want to." Kerensky told him. "I know you want to fight the NOVAS. They are the real enemy, not these girls."

"Then why should I have to maybe hurt them? Isn't this just more intensive training?"

"No, this is real combat. It is as real as we can make it without deliberately killing you. Kazuya, why do you think we hold these Carnivals?"

"To decide the class rankings among the Pandoras." Kazuya was surprised when his sensei shook his head.

"That is a part of it, but only a small part." Kerensky said. "The hardest thing for any soldier is to go into battle for the first time. No amount of training can ever really prepare you for that; for the moment when you must kill or be killed. Some can deal with it; some cannot. The stakes are too high for us to let you youngsters have your first blooding against the NOVAS. How many would die if too many of you decided you were too scared to fight? How many cities would burn?"

"No one would run away," Kazuya said.

"You cannot know what is inside you until the time comes. _That_ is the real reason for the Carnivals to give the Pandoras a taste of what war is. You have to fight all out Kazuya! Just as you would against the NOVAS. Strengthen your heart and fight without holding back. If you truly wish to honor your sister and be the strongest Limiter that is what you have to do."

Kazuya just sat there in stunned silence for a long moment.

"Now shall we have some cake?" Kerensky asked.

XXX

The Fairgrounds were located on the opposite end of the island from the academy. They were strictly off limits to all students and faculty members except when they were actually being used.

The Fairgrounds measured exactly one square mile and were surrounded on all four sides by a twenty foot high steel reinforced concrete wall. Atop the full length of the wall heavy bands of barbed wire, search lights, and automated machine gun turrets.

Within was what looked to be a war ravaged and abandoned city. There were collapsed office buildings, a large deserted factory, residences with overgrown lawns, shops with smashed in windows, streets with rusted out cars, there was even a small park complete with creaky swing set and faded benches. It was a perfect setting for urban warfare with countless places to hide or to ambush.

Throughout the rubble and wreckage of this artificial battleground were more than a thousand hidden cameras. As well there were half a dozen helicopters already in the air buzzing about. They served two purposes; they would provide additional cameras as well as evacuate the 'casualties.'

Outside the only entryway to the Fairgrounds was a large medical tent. Elize and her staff had an operating room and all available equipment and surgical tools ready. The sole positive to this was the fact that there were only going to be five participants.

XXX

Outside the heavy steel doors the four Pandoras waited for everything to begin. They all had on their volt textured uniforms that would act like body armor. None of them had their weapons yet, there was no reason to expend the energy until they were actually ready to fight.

**Half an Hour Earlier**

The Principal had spoken to them to pass on last minute instructions.

"Kazuya is already in the Fairgrounds." Sister Margaret told them. "He was told to remain at the center until the horn sounds. You'll want to begin your search there."

"This is really not very fair to poor Kazuya-kun," Rana said.

"Only a child ever expects things in life to be fair." Elizabeth said.

"You have a very cynical and unpleasant kunlun inside of you de arimasu."

"As for the rules," Sister Margaret continued. "They are similar to the usual Carnival ones. You may not surrender of forfeit. You may not leave the Fairgrounds until the Carnival is complete. You may not _deliberately_ inflict a lethal wound. You may not attack or interfere with the helicopters or their medics. Because of the special nature of this exercise you may not attack each other or in any way attempt to interfere with another Pandora's attack on your target. You may cooperate with each other as little or as much as you want, but Kazuya is the only one you may attack. The exercise begins with the sounding horn and ends with the sounding horn. Are there any questions?"

As the other girls nodded Stella frowned. "I think you left something out."

"What do you mean de arimasu?" Rana asked.

"Pandora Mode! You didn't tell us we were not allowed to use Pandora Mode."

The girls all looked at Sister Margaret.

"No I did not." The Principal agreed. "Are there any other questions?"

**Present Time**

"Remember! We all agreed that no one will interfere as I am beating up my soul mate! De arimasu!" Rana was jumping about eager to begin.

"We know," Elizabeth said dryly.

"You don't have to keep reminding us every two minutes." Annette said.

Stella was off to the side away from the others. _I still can't believe I lost. Is it possible to rig rock, paper, scissors?_

A blaring horn sounded.

The ten foot high steel doors mechanically slid open to either side.

"De arimasu!" Rena raced in with a grin that went ear to ear. The other girls followed hot on her heels. They all headed to the center in hopes of catching Kazuya before he was too well hidden.

XXX

Kazuya waited as the horn sounded the beginning of the mini-Carnival.

The exact center of the Fairgrounds was an intersection marked with a large red 'X.' He'd been told to remain there until he heard the horn sound. As soon as he heard that he was free to run and hide. Until the horn sounded again he was to act like this was real combat and the Pandoras were the enemy.

Kazuya opened and closed his hands. He took deep breaths. He swore that he would be the strongest Limiter, that he would get the power to protect people like his sister had. He didn't want to do this, but it was necessary. Even if he hated it he would do it.

The last echoes of the horn had barely faded when the four girls arrived and surrounded him.

"Kazuya-kun? Why didn't you hide? De arimasu?" Rana looked at him concerned.

"You've never seen a Carnival before have you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Were you too scared to even move?" Annette asked not sounding happy. "A man needs to have guts you know."

"We don't want to hurt you." Stella said quietly fidgeting a bit. "We are only doing this because we have to."

"And to impress you," Rana said. "We want you to see what we can do so we decided not to attack you all at once, de arimasu."

"That's right," Elizabeth said. "We agreed to fight you one to one to give you a better chance."

"Well thank you. For what it's worth I don't want to hurt any of you either. I'll still fight though, not out of hate, but because I have to."

The girls all nodded.

"Well then," Kazuya asked in a hollow voice. "Who's first?"

"That is me Kazuya-kun," Rana stepped forward. "As your soul mate I will do this as gently as I can, de arimasu."

Rana charged forward without activating her volt weapons. She was serious about being as gentle as she could. She would put him down with simple martial arts. Not only would this be less painful it would take a little longer and let him get a better sense of her abilities.

A kick, a punch, another kick; basic moves carried out with speed and strength. Kazuya blocked and staggered back.

"Your stance is off; you're open all over the place." She snapped off a side kick. The arm dropping to block was too slow and she connected knocking him to the ground. "Kazuya-kun you need to focus! Fight seriously! De arimasu!"

Rana could have ended it, but she held back. He was her soul mate and she really did want to help him. Rather than go in for the kill she sparred with him, landing blows and driving him back. He only defended himself. He made no effort to attack her.

"Watch your opponent's eyes and feel them out, see if they fall into a pattern and see where their strengths and weaknesses are. I see you favor your right and like to counter with the left or side step left. You need to make your actions less predictable."

As if to make her point she feinted with a right jab. As soon as he side stepped to his left she delivered a kick into his wide open face. He fell again and tasted blood from a smashed nose.

"Don't hold back Kazuya-kun, please fight seriously! De arimasu."

From the ground he looked up at her. It was obvious she wanted to protect him, that she didn't want to hurt him.

"How do you fight when you don't hate?" Kazuya asked.

"You do what you have to," Rana answered. "The martial arts have nothing to do with feelings of hatred Kazuya-kun. They are a skill to be used, nothing more. If you really have come here to fight then you must learn to fight no matter what your feelings are! I do not want to hurt you Kazuya-kun, but to gain the strength I will need to fight the NOVAS I have to be able to fight all out. Please do the same. I want you to become strong Kazuya so that we can fight at each other's sides and protect each other and all the others! To gain this sort of strength you must do things you do not want. De arimasu."

Kazuya got back to his feet and wiped the blood from his chin. He was nodding. "You're right; I have to do this seriously even if I don't want to. Thank you Rana-chan."

"You are very welcome! De arimasu."

"And sorry." He stuck out his hand. "Freezing!" All around him Kazuya extended the Freezing effect.

Rena was caught. Her eyes widened as she realized she had been too confident.

Able to move freely Kazuya went up to her and grabbed the back of her head. "I really am sorry," he whispered to her.

He slammed her face first into the concrete sidewalk.

XXX

In a control room back at West Genetics the Principal and the observers from Central Command watched as Kazuya smashed Rana's face into the ground.

Colonel Kerensky smiled. "Little Kazuya is all grown up."


	13. Unsatisfying victory

The area of Freezing effect spread out from him like a wave. It trapped Rana and kept right on going. The other three girls had to leap back quickly to avoid being caught in it as well. After jumping back once though they were surprised at having to leap back _again _as it just continued to spread out. When it finally halted it encompassed a massive circle centered on Kazuya.

The girls were standing on top of a crumbling brick apartment building. They were all looking at the edge of the Freezing effect. It had almost caught them.

"How far did he push that out?" Annette asked.

"I'd say about two hundred yards." Stella said.

"Unfreaking real! My Limiter has a max of about fifty yards; even Andre who's the strongest can only reach seventy." Annette said staring a bit wide eyed. Above the ground pieces of paper and trash were perfectly suspended in midair. Kazuya was freezing everything in a two hundred yard **sphere** around him. "This goes way beyond what anyone else can do."

Elizabeth could feel her heart begin to pick up. _I am starting to like you even more Kazuya._

As they watched they saw him go up to a helpless Rana and slam her face into the sidewalk

"I think Kazuya is going to fight seriously now." Satellizer said.

Elizabeth shivered in anticipation.

XXX

Kneeling over Rana, Kazuya gently turned her over. Her eyes were shut and she was limp in his arms. Blood was trickling from her nose and her lips. He checked her pulse and was relived to find a strong pulse.

He hugged her close and whispered to her. "Thank you Rana-chan."

He carefully laid her down on the sidewalk. Up above one of the helicopters was already approaching them. Seeing where the other girls were he shut off the Freezing effect. The helicopter wouldn't be able to land until he did. Besides which he couldn't use it at full strength like that for long anyway.

XXX

The three Pandoras remained where they were even after seeing the field with draw and disappear back into Kazuya. They were all feeling a lot more wary than they had been. Kazuya began to approach them slowly as the helicopter landed behind him. It touched the ground for only seconds, two medics jumped out to retrieve Rana and pull her inside. As soon as that was done the helicopter was climbing again and heading in the direction of the medical tent.

Kazuya walked towards the girls watching them carefully. They held their ground atop the brick building; silent, cautious, and ready to move in an instant.

He came to a stop beside an old broken down truck about fifty yards in front of them.

"So," Kazuya asked. "Who's next?"

"That," Elizabeth answered. "Would be me." Activating her volt weapons two crystal tetrahedrons formed above her to either side.

Satellizer and Annette both leapt away and got clear.

"I don't suppose there's any chance you would forfeit?" Kazuya said hopefully.

Just the tiniest of smirks touched the edges of her lips. "That's not allowed, and anyway it really isn't my style."

"Then I guess we don't have much choice do we sempai?"

She smiled at him warmly. "Please just call me Elizabeth."

Both of her volt weapons split open and began to glow. The next instant a pair of beams shot out.

Kazuya lifted an arm in front of him. "Barrier!"

Instantly volt energy concentrated into a disc about five feet across and materialized in front of him. The two beams struck the barrier and deflected off. Kazuya saw one burn a hole into the asphalt while the other neatly sliced off the front third of the truck he was next to.

_She's not holding back either I guess. _Kazuya thought.

He slapped his hands together. "Two strikes." While maintaining the barrier in front of him two glowing bluish white spheres the size of baseballs materialized. They flew towards Elizabeth.

With a wave of one hand her volt weapons transformed back into tetrahedrons.

"Barrier." Elizabeth said.

Two discs of volt energy appeared before her. One of Kazuya's strikes hit each one and exploded. Smoke and debris momentarily filled the air on the rooftop. When it cleared Elizabeth was still standing there behind her two discs. Kazuya was still down in the street behind his one.

"You know Kazuya this is what I had in mind when I originally asked you to spar with me." Elizabeth said. "I have to say you do not disappoint."

"Ah, well, thank you, I suppose."

"That you can use such a powerful Freezing as well as volt weapons was amazing enough." Elizabeth said. "I never imagined you would be able to create a barrier as well. You really are full of surprises."

One of the tetrahedrons split open as one of the discs vanished. The other remained in place.

"I am still going to defeat you though and prove to you that I am your perfect partner."

A beam fired out from the crystal.

Kazuya remained behind the barrier and the beam was deflected away as soon as it struck.

Kazuya slapped his hands together. "Four strikes."

Four silver white balls materialized. Two flew immediately towards Elizabeth; the remaining two hesitated a few seconds and then went as well.

Two explosions filled the roof with smoke and were quickly followed by two more.

When the smoke cleared Elizabeth was still standing there behind her single barrier and tetrahedron. The second crystal fired and began moving through the air above the street. It fired beam after beam at its target as it flew. The beams were deflected by Kazuya's barrier.

The closer the weapon got to him the more Kazuya's shield had to be raised to keep it between him and the source of the lazers.

XXX

Satellizer and Annette were watching from second story of a nearby building.

"Elizabeth is about to take him out," Annette said.

"How can you be so sure?" Stella asked.

"I've gone up against her in Carnivals before." Annette explained. "If his barrier is like hers it acts just like a physical shield. It only protects a set amount of space. She isn't expecting that weapon to break through Kazuya's defense. All she's doing is forcing him to move his barrier until she has a clear shot with the second weapon."

"I see," Stella said unhappily. The strategy was now plain and she could see that it was likely going to work.

"It's too bad; I was really hoping to get a chance."

XXX

Elizabeth nodded to herself. Kazuya was sliding his barrier upwards as the crystal was almost directly overhead. She was getting ready to take her shot with her second crystal. She would take off one of his legs at the knee. A bit brutal but it would end the match and would not be life threatening. With a Limiter's regenerative abilities he would have his leg back in a week.

XXX

Kazuya understood what Elizabeth's goal was.

This was his first combat but he had been on lots of field exercises using all sorts of weapons. His had not only learned how to use weapons, he'd been taught about tactics and strategy as well. He knew about diversions and fields of fire

He also knew why the mortar was the infantry weapon soldiers feared the most.

He hurriedly slapped his hands together. "Ten strikes, mixed spread."

Ten balls of energy appeared. They varied slightly in size and brightness. The brightest pair gave off a slight hiss and wavered in the air, they were almost the size of a bowling ball. The other pairs were progressively smaller and less bright. With smallest being slightly larger than golf balls and much dimmer than the others.

Staggering them a few seconds apart he sent them off in pairs; largest first, smallest last.

Seeing Kazuya's strikes incoming Elizabeth stood as close to her barrier as possible to maximize its protection from the blasts.

The first pair exploded in quick succession. Their explosions were noticeably louder than any of the previous one, but her barrier held firm. A few seconds later there was another pair of explosions, then another, and then another. She was entirely unharmed but momentarily surrounded by a thick cloud of smoke and dust.

Elizabeth waited for it to clear so she could fire and bring this to an end.

Just as things were getting visible something occurred to her. She had only counted eight explosions against her barrier. As she was wondering about that she never even noticed that the two smallest and dimmest strikes coming straight down on her.

One just missed. However when it detonated it sent debris flying breaking her right ankle and tearing out pieces of her lower leg.

The other one hit her on the left shoulder joint. Had it been one of Kazuya's regular strikes it would have certainly blown her arm off. As it was the Humerus was shattered and the arm hung limp as blood poured from it. She toppled over screaming in pain. Her barrier and volt weapons vanished. She was still conscious but in no condition to continue.

XXX

Kazuya saw her fall over and saw her barrier and volt weapons vanish.

He also heard Elizabeth's cries of pain and cringed. He took absolutely no satisfaction in this victory.

A couple years ago Colonel Kerensky had told him that soldiers hated mortars because unlike rifle fire or even regular artillery mortars could drop in from any angle, even from directly overhead. You could hide from rifles or artillery shells but never from mortars.

As Elizabeth had done with own volt weapons Kazuya had the ability to make them move however he wanted. As soon as her line of sight had been cut off he had sent his last two strikes directly over her head. And as soon as he'd seen her appear out of the smoke sent them down on her.

"Two down," he said quietly to himself.

XXX

"Well fuck me! He took out Elizabeth!" Annette shouted.

A helicopter was already approaching the rooftop where Elizabeth was screaming and twisting about in pain.

"He is really amazing," Stella breathed. She'd felt a connection to him already. This demonstration was only making her want to be with him even more.

"Yeah he is," Annette agreed. An overeager smile engulfed her. "I swear when this is all over I'm making that boy a man."

"What?"

Seeing Stella's obvious upset only made Annette laugh.

"My turn now," Annette said. "Pandora Mode."

Volt energy surrounded her and her body was encased in silver armor with a black reflective face plate. At the same time a scythe appeared in her hands. She now had exactly three minutes to win or lose her fight with Kazuya.

Wasting no time she leapt down to the street below.

XXX

**Omake**

"Oh my god! You almost killed Elizabeth!" Annette shouted.

"You bastard!" Stella screamed.

(To those of you who are not South Park fans I apologize, I just could not resist.)


	14. Siren sounds

Kazuya got no time to rest.

Almost as soon as he'd defeated Elizabeth one of the other girls in Pandora Mode had jumped down. The armor had included a black visor that covered the entire face. He didn't know if this was Annette or Satellizer.

"I'm sorry that I'm in a rush darling, but I have less than three minutes. I promise to make it up to you later." As she spoke she spun a large scythe around.

The voice was a bit tinny and with a faint echo, but he was able to recognize it.

"I understand Annette-sempai." He stuck his arm out. "Freezing."

Having seen him use his Freezing before Annette expected a repeat. Instead he pushed it out only twenty yards. It was not even enough to reach to where she had landed.

Despite her reputation Annette was not stupid and not _totally _reckless. Even with the clock ticking she took just a moment to look things over.

"Oh is this all I get? You pushed it out a lot further for Rana. Do I not rate your best effort?" She asked with her voice echoing from inside her armor.

"I only did that because I was hoping I might catch the rest of you." Kazuya said.

That was true, but it was not the whole truth.

Annette saw a few specks of dirt just hanging in the air a couple inches from the ground. So the intensity of his Freezing looked to be the same, just with a much smaller area of effect. "You're sweating Kazuya. Are you feeling a little bit tired?"

He gave her a wide smile and hoped it was convincing. "I feel just fine Annette sempai."

That was not entirely true either.

Kazuya's ability to draw volt energy was incredible. If it hadn't been it would have been impossible for him to use the sort of Freezing he did. He did have limits though, limits he had been warned not to try and go past.

Of all the things he could do with volt energy; Freezing, creating a barrier, or creating strikes, Freezing far and away took the most out of him. He realized now that it had been a mistake to use his Freezing at full strength when dealing with Rana. That, plus all the energy he'd had to expend against Elizabeth had left him feeling weary. He wasn't about to fall over and he could still fight, but it would be a good idea to end this as quick as he could.

"Let's get together and play poker some time Kazuya." Annette said. He was a sweet boy but he was no damn good at lying.

Inside her face plate was a digital timer. Annette saw it count down to 2:30. Using Pandora Mode was a double edged sword. It gave you a way to negate a NOVA's Freezing effect without a Limiter, gave you a power boost, and added protection. The drawback was that it forced you to bet everything on one roll of the dice. Once Pandora Mode was activated it stayed active for exactly three minutes. You didn't have the option of shutting it off or extending it. Once the time limit was up the armor disintegrated and you were unable to use volt energy.

Your body was exhausted to the point of not even being able to run away. Using Pandora Mode was always viewed as a last resort. It always implied a fight to the finish since you couldn't escape afterwards. You had three minutes to win or die.

"All right, I won't keep you waiting anymore." Annette ran forward and into the area of Freezing effect.

XXX

In her time at West Genetics Annette had gone on several field exercises and dozens of single and group spars. On some of those occasions she'd used Pandora Mode in a Limiter's field of Freezing to simulate going up against a NOVA. Pandora Mode allowed you to negate the effect and move, but there was still resistance. With a regular Limiter it was like walking into a strong head wind. As soon as Annette crossed the edge of it she grunted in surprise. The resistance was much stronger than she'd expected. It was like she was going through hip deep water. She could still move, but it took a concentrated effort.

_There is no way I can use accel, never mind double or triple accel._ Annette thought._ It's hard enough just to move naturally. _Accel was the ability to use volt energy to move at inhuman speeds. With that she was sure she could have ended things quickly. Without it…

"I guess I'll just do this the hard way then!" She ran at him with her scythe in both hands. With time a factor and the inability to use accel she had no real option but to be direct and quick.

Kazuya slapped his hands together. "Four strikes." With Annette running right at him he had no time. All four flew straight at her.

They hot her in the middle of her chest and exploded one after another in rapid succession.

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

Had she only had her uniform for protection those blasts would have left her a bloody mess on the ground and possibly even killed her.

In Pandora Mode she didn't feel them.

She ran straight through the smoke of the explosions and at Kazuya. His eyes widened as too late he realized he's underestimated her. He leapt back as she reached him and swung her scythe.

Kazuya was not fast enough.

XXX

Up on the roof top Satellizer saw the tip of Annette's scythe cut through Kazuya's combat uniform like it was paper. She saw his blood spray out.

She had seen and inflicted far worse without a care or regret.

Seeing Kazuya hurt she closed her eyes and felt sick.

XXX

As he was leaping back her weapon cut him. The tip sliced in just below his left shoulder and cut across the top of his chest. It was not a deep wound but it hurt, and it was a little shocking to see so much of his blood squirting out.

For one second, Kazuya was filled with panic. The pain and the sight of his blood scared him and the instinct was to cry out wildly and give into sudden mindless terror.

The second passed though and he found that despite his fear and pain he could still think and act rationally. He suddenly understood what sensei had been talking about.

Annette brought her scythe back around to the ready position and rushed back in.

The rusted out truck Kazuya had been standing by had both of its doors fallen off. Tucking his knees into his chest he fell backwards into the passenger side and rolled over and through the cab coming out the driver side.

Annette stabbed down through the truck's roof and her blade cut clean though it and into the moldy and rotted passenger seat, just barely missing Kazuya as he tumbled though. Her scythe caught onto the truck's frame and was momentarily wedged in place. Annette pulled desperately to get it free.

As soon as Kazuya spilled out of the truck he slapped his hands together. "One strike, max spread!"

A crackling sphere of bluish and silver energy the size of a basketball appeared. Gritting his teeth and covering up his face and neck he fired it at Annette who was ten feet away.

**BOOM!**

The explosion blew up the rusted truck and left a smoking crater where it had been.

The force of the blast sent shrapnel flying in all directions and blew Kazuya back into a brick wall. Kazuya's uniform was made from volt texture just like the Pandoras' were and gave him the same protection Kevlar armor would. Even so, his hands, arms, and legs were riddled with small cuts. There was a sharp pain on his left side that hurt more when he breathed deep. The cuts all felt as if they were burning and the wound across his chest was the worst.

Kazuya got slowly back to his feet.

The smoke from the blast was just hanging there like a curtain due to his Freezing effect. He assumed Annette was lying somewhere on the other side. He hoped she was okay. From what he knew about Pandora Mode he didn't believe even one of his maximum attacks would hurt her seriously.

_I wish I could use barrier when I'm using Freezing, _Kazuya thought. Unfortunately that was more than he could manage, he could only use one or the other at a time.

He was taking a moment to gather himself. Despite the wounds he could still stand and move. He was breathing heavily. Much more than using his volt weapons keeping the Freezing active without a break was beginning to strain him. He was wondering just what sort of weapon Satellizer might have and if he would be able to deal with her.

That was when he heard a hollow laughter coming from the other side of the smoke.

"Heh, heh, heh you really don't give up easily do you Kazuya?"

Kazuya gave no answer before he saw Annette leap through the hanging smoke. The center of her armor was blackened and melted. Her visor had cracked and a sliver had broken off. He could see half of her face. She had a demented smile and he thought he saw madness in her one eye.

"Don't underestimate me!" She screamed as she brought her scythe down.

Kazuya dodged as best he could but the blade caught his right thigh and cut deep. Kazuya cried out in fresh pain and stumbled back.

Swinging the redded blade back again she cut open his chest again below the original wound. Even more blood was running down his shredded uniform.

"Just go down Kazuya and it'll be over!"

"No!" He shouted defiantly. With an effort he reformed the volt texture and his uniform was whole again. That did nothing to help his wounds though. "I won't give up!" He slapped his hands together. "One strike, max spread!"

The volt weapon materialized right in between them.

Annette froze, she was right on top of him, she couldn't believe he would do it. He would take almost as much of the blast as she would.

Just before it touched her the Freezing effect vanished.

"Barrier," Kazuya said. A five foot wide disc of volt energy appeared between him and Annette.

"Son of a…"

**BOOM!**

XXX

When the smoke cleared Annette was lying twenty feet away amid pieces of concrete and rubble. Her armor had disintegrated and she was unconscious, but otherwise uninjured.

Kazuya was barely standing with his hands on his knees and his body shaking from exhaustion. Dark red patches were starting to appear on his uniform. The barrier was still active.

With Kazuya's Freezing no longer active Stella used accel and appeared behind him while he was trying to recover.

She delivered one clean punch to the back of his head and turned him off like a light. His barrier blinked out and he wordlessly fell over.

Satellizer caught him before he could hit the ground. "It's all right Kazuya," she whispered to him. "You did great."

As a helicopter approached a siren wailed marking the end of the exercise.

XXX

**Omake**

As they fought Annette brought her scythe down and chopped off Kazuya's right arm.

"Hah!" Annette cried. "Victory is mine!"

Kazuya looked at his bloody stump and the now severed arm lying at his feet. "It's just a flesh wound."


	15. Recovery

When Kazuya was seven or eight there was a night he woke up and was thirsty. He slid out of his bed to go downstairs and get some water. He stopped at the top of the stairs when he saw the living room lights were on. He heard a stranger's voice talking to his father.

"The last Incursion was very costly for us, but we've acquired some useful materials. We are learning more and more about the enemy. When the time comes we should be ready."

"Is all of this really necessary?" His father asked. "They're just children."

"No," the stranger's voice said coldly. "They are weapons. You've known that from the start."

There was a long pause before Kazuya heard his father say. "Yes, I know."

Kazuya snuck back to his room and hid beneath his blankets.

XXX

When Aoi Kazuya opened his eyes he was in a strange bed in a sterile white room. There was an IV stuck into his left arm and he was dressed in a pale green hospital gown rather than in his battle uniform.

A grunting sound caught his attention.

Kazuya was surprised to find Satallizer, still in her school uniform, seated in a chair next to his bed. Her arms were folded on the bed itself and her head was resting on top of her arms. Her sleeping face was unbelievably cute.

As he watched her mouth opened and an ungodly sound came out.

_Wow, I never imagined such a pretty girl could snore like that. _Kazuya thought. With a couple fingers he brushed a lock of her blonde hair away from her sleeping face.

At his touch her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning sempai."

Stella bolted upright in her seat, face suddenly flushed. "Good, good morning! How are you feeling Kazuya?"

"My chest and my leg hurt a little, it's not too bad."

"You… you had a lot of cuts. They've all been stitched up and you were given a lot of painkillers." Sattellizer told him. "You'll be just fine though. With your regenerative abilities you won't even have any scars after a couple more days."

Kazuya glanced at the window and the light pouring in. "How long have I been here?"

"It's Sunday morning."

Kazuya looked at her in surprise. "Did you stay here all night with me?"

The kindness in his eyes and his voice made her heart thump. She waved her hands about franticly as if to deny it. "It… it was no big deal. I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Thank you sempai that really means a lot to me," he told her quietly.

The way he was looking at her was making her entire body start to heat up. _Is this what it feels like to be in love? _"It's all right Kazuya, I am happy to do it."

He simply looked at her with those kind eyes. Stella wondered if he had any idea the effect he was having on her. With everyone else she could simply not stand to even be touched. With Kazuya though she felt a longing just to be in his arms. She just wanted him to hold her and tell her how much he cared.

Sighing deeply looked out the window. "You beat me. In the end I lost."

"You still did great Kazuya!" Satellizer said. "You beat three of the strongest Pandoras here and this was your very first real fight? What you did was truly amazing! Believe me everyone was impressed, myself included."

"How are the other girls?" Kazuya asked. "I really didn't want to hurt any of them are they okay?"

"They're all fine," Satellizer assured him. "Pandoras are not easy to kill and we can regenerate from almost anything just as long as we're alive. Annette wasn't really hurt at all and has been released. Rana is also just fine, though they're still holding her for observation since she suffered a mild concussion."

"I gave Rana a concussion?"

"It was just a minor one; she's fine and as annoyingly cheerful as ever."

"What about Elizabeth?"

"Well you shattered the top of her arm. She'll need to be here a few days but she'll be fine."

Kazuya looked unhappy. "I really tried not to hurt anyone."

"You did nothing wrong. None of the other girls are upset with you at all. We all understand that this is just part of the price we have to pay for being who and what we are." Satellizer fidgeted nervously in her chair. "I mean, I really hope you're not angry at me for hitting you. I had to bring things to an end and I tried to do it the best way possible."

She was relieved to see his soft smile.

"I don't blame you at all sempai. I think I'm beginning to understand what being a Limiter really means. I also think I'm starting to understand how hard it must have been for Kazuha. It's not easy to have to hurt people you care about is it?"

Satellizer's face blushed deeper and she fidgeted even more. He was just so damn sincere! When he was like this she didn't feel like the mighty Untouchable Queen at all. He had a way of making her feel like just an ordinary girl. It was wonderful and frightening at the same time.

"No, it's not easy." Stella agreed. "But I don't suppose the things worth doing in life ever are."

Kazuya nodded.

Satellizer swallowed and tried to gather her courage. It was funny, she could enter a life and death battle without even a second thought, but what she was about to do had her shaking.

_"I swear when this is all over I'm making that boy a man."_

Stella hadn't forgotten Annette's words and didn't think they were a bluff. As inexperienced as she was she would have liked to take things more slowly with him, but the situation just wouldn't allow it.

"Uhm Kazuya?"

"Yes."

"They should be releasing you either today or tomorrow." Taking a deep breath she got it out in one big rush. "Would you like to come visit me in my room tomorrow night?"

XXX

Sitting in an enclosed office General Cromwell and his guest were watching an edited recording from the mini-Carnival. Cromwell watched it to the end without comment; all the fighting had taken a total of just nine minutes.

"Doesn't exactly have a killer instinct does he?" Cromwell noted. "He didn't even fight back until he'd got the hell beat out of him."

"I think little Kazuya did well for his first time." Colonel Kerensky said. He and his entire team had been ordered to report back to Attu almost as soon as the mini-carnival had ended. "He hesitated a little bit but this is natural."

"If he hesitates against a NOVA he'll be dead."

"I doubt Kazuya will be worried about hurting a NOVA." Kerensky said. "The important thing is that he has been blooded. Fighting will come more naturally to him now."

"It should," muttered Cromwell. "He's a weapon not a child."

"He is still new to this," Kerensky said trying to be reassuring. "What is it with you Americans? Why must you always be in such a rush?"

"It's the only way to get things done."

"We Russians know better. You cannot expect to win a great war in a single battle or even a single year. That was not how Napoleon was beaten nor Hitler. All that matters is the end result."

"No one can know just when the next Incursion will begin." Cromwell said. "Whenever that time comes Kazuya will have to be ready to play his part. It's such a shame Kazuha was lost."

"Yes, she was a good girl." Kerensky said.

Cromwell's regret was for a different reason. "She would have been the ideal partner for Kazuya. Together their powers would have been unmatched."

"I am sure whoever little Kazuya chooses will be strong enough."

Cromwell frowned. "Has he still not chosen? Time is wasting. He needs to partner up so we can move on to the next stage."

_Impatience again, _Kerensky thought. "I did not get the chance to talk to him again before I left. From our earlier talk he is still not certain who he prefers. The boy is young."

"This has nothing to do with who he takes to the prom." Cromwell said coldly.

"What is a prom?" Kerensky asked.

"Never mind," Cromwell said sounding annoyed. "The point is this has nothing to do with Kazuya's happiness. This effects the **V Project **and by implication the outcome of this war and the fate of man. You really think I give a damn who Kazuya gets to feel up?"

"So? Are you going to order him to choose someone?"

"Not yet," Cromwell said. "He can have a little more time but if he doesn't choose within a couple of months we'll have to do something."

XXX

Rana was lying in her hospital bed feeling bored.

She felt just fine but Elize-sensei had told her she would have to stay until tomorrow morning as a precaution. A part of her was grateful that they were so concerned with her good health, but more than anything else she just wanted to get going again and escape this confining space.

"I wonder if I would get in trouble if I were to jump out the window? De arimasu?"

There was a knock at the door. It was likely to be the nurse with her dinner. If Kunlun was kind this would be the last time she ever ate hospital food.

"Yes, please come in. De arimasu."

When the door opened it was Aoi Kazuya standing there with a tray.

"Kazuya-kun!" Rana said excitedly. "I am so happy to see you are all right! De arimasu!"

"Thank you Rana-chan," he shut the door and came in. Rana was sitting up in bed and certainly looked healthy enough. "They just released me an hour ago. When I found out you were still here I thought you might like some of the food from the cafeteria. I know how bland the hospital food can be."

"Thank you very, very much Kazuya-kun! You truly have a most kind and generous kunlun living inside you! De arimasu!"

He pulled a chair over to her bedside and sat down. "Rana, I really want to thank you for what you did and more for what you said the other day. I could tell even though we were fighting that you really didn't want to hurt me. Your example and what you said helped me to accept the situation. I rally owe you a debt and am really grateful to you."

"What are you talking about Kazuya-kun?" She said with an amused smile. "You are my soul mate. You do not have to thank me for caring about you. I do that gladly and without asking for anything in return. I saw you were having trouble and wanted to help you. Is that not a normal thing to do with one's soul mate?' De arimasu?"

Kazuya scratched the back of his head. "Rana-chan, I really like you and I think you're a wonderful girl and would be a great partner. **But **I'm not ready to choose a partner yet. I really like the other girls too so I can't really call myself your soul mate."

Rana brought her hands together and her eyes seemed to shine. "So you like me and think I would be a great partner for you? You truly feel this way Kazuya-kun?"

"Well sure, but you're leaving out…"

"That makes me very, very happy Kazuya-kun! It is as though my Kunlun is dancing about naked and drunk on wine! De arimasu!"

"Er, ah, good?" He really wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Anyway I didn't know what you liked but I remember you were having pasta the one time we ate together so that's what I brought."

"Oh I like pasta very much Kazuya-kun."

"Uhm," he was a bit embarrassed. "Would you like me to feed you?"

She began to bounce in the bed and clapped her hands. "I would like that very, very much Kazuya-kun! After all that is what soul mates do! De arimasu!"

"Again I can't really go as far as saying we're soul mates Rana, but I don't mind feeding you if you like."

"I understand Kazuya-kun." _You are too shy to admit the truth but I don't mind. _She leaned forward, closed her eyes, and opened her mouth.

As Kazuya fed her he had to admit she really was very cute and very sweet.


	16. Rumors

On his way to class Kazuya was ambushed and marched off to a spot where he could be interrogated without interruption.

"Uh, guys? We're going to be late to class." Kazuya said.

"Some things are more important than being on time." Hiragi said.

"Is that really something the freshman class President should be saying?" Kazuya asked.

Hiragi ignored the question. "There are some crazy rumors going around and as your friends we decided to get to the truth."

"What sort of rumors?" Kazuya asked cautiously. He had not been told that he had to keep anything secret from his fellow students. That included his unique abilities as a Limiter. Kazuya had deliberately kept quiet about things because he wanted to try and be a normal student for as long as he could.

"People are saying there was some kind of fight in the Fairgrounds between you and some of the Pandoras." Arthur said. "That's total nonsense right?"

Kazuya rubbed the back of his head. "Well I wouldn't call it a fight. Technically it was a training exercise."

"Wait! You mean it's true?" Arthur exclaimed. "You actually fought against Pandoras?"

"Well…"

"How is that even possible?" Hiragi demanded jumping in. She looked at him suspiciously. "You haven't actually chosen a partner yet have you?"

"No I haven't." Kazuya confirmed.

"Then you can't use Freezing," Arthur said. That was true for him and for all 'regular' Limiters. It wasn't true for Kazuya but Arthur didn't know that. "How did you fight them? Did you bring an Uzi with you or something?"

Kazuya stared at him in disbelief. "Where do you even get these ideas from?"

"Well are you like some sort of ninja with super-secret martial arts skills?" Hiragi asked.

"Me? A ninja?" Kazuya laughed it off. "Do I look like the sort to dress up in orange and shout, 'believe it' all the time?"

"Good point," Hiragi said. "So that whole story about you beating up Rana with your bare hands is a total lie then."

"Er, well, actually…"

"No way!" Arthur shouted. "You beat Rana in a straight fight? She's the top martial artist in the whole school and top melee type in the second year! You must be like a kung fu god!"

"Ah, well I guess that would be the only explanation if I couldn't use Freezing." Kazuya said weakly.

"Well at least the story about you almost killing Elizabeth Mayberry is pure garbage right?" Hiragi asked.

"I didn't almost kill her!" Kazuya said immediately. "It's true she almost lost an arm but I wasn't deliberately trying to hurt her. I was just trying to win a match."

Both of his friends were just standing there staring at him with mouths hanging open.

"Uh, guys?"

"You mean that's true?" Arthur shouted. "What did you do? Use a rocket launcher or something?"

"Who are you?" Hiragi demanded.

Kazuya stood there rubbing the back of his neck trying to decide what to say.

A cold and overpowering sense of impending doom suddenly filled the air.

"Is something going on here?" A cool passionless voice asked.

When Arthur and Hiragi turned around the blood drained from their faces.

"Goo… good morning Satellizer sempai!" Arthur just got out.

"It's, it's so nice to see you sempai." Hiragi said.

Coolly ignoring them both she looked directly at Kazuya. "Are they bothering you Kazuya?"

"Not at all sempai," he said easily. "They're my friends and we were just talking about things."

"That's fine then," Satellizer said. (Both Arthur and Hiragi exhaled and began to breathe again.) "You need to hurry up or you are going to be late for class."

"Yes sempai." Kazuya said. "By the way I forgot to ask, what time should I come to your room tonight?"

Arthur and Hiragi did a comical double take looking at Kazuya and then back at Satellizer. Amazingly the ever calm and collected Untouchable Queen was clearly blushing.

"Please come at seven, and do not be late. I will have a nice dinner prepared and I don't want you to keep me waiting." Satellizer said.

"I promise to be right on time sempai, I am really looking forward to it."

"Me too," Satellizer said with just the tiniest trace of nervousness in her voice. She quickly turned around and began walking away as quickly as she could without breaking into a run.

"Well I guess we better get going too." Kazuya said.

"Wait a minute!" Hiragi squawked. "What was that?"

"What do you mean?" Kazuya asked confused.

"Don't tell me Satellizer sempai invited you to her room for your first time." Arthur said.

"First time?"

"When a Pandora and Limiter decide to become partners she will invite him to her room for a first time together." Hiragi explained. "It's a chance to get comfortable and know each other better. Usually the Limiter is supposed to provide his sempai some, ahem, special service."

"I remember my first time with Genessa sempai," Arthur said. "I was so excited I passed out."

"That's not something to be proud of you know." Hiragi said then focused back on Kazuya. "So when did you decide to become Satallizer's Limiter?"

"I haven't," Kazuya said. "I haven't decided on anyone yet. Sempai just invited me to her room to have a nice meal and relax."

"Since coming here she hasn't even made an effort to get to know anyone." Arthur said. "How did you get her to invite you to her room without even becoming a partner first?"

"I didn't really do anything special. She just wants to get to know me a little better. Is it really that strange? Listen we really need to go or we're going to be late." Sliding past him he hurried to class.

His two friends stood there a moment and watched him go.

"He beats up Rana, almost kills Elizabeth, and manages to get the Untouchable Queen to invite him to her room." Arthur said. "Maybe he really is a ninja."

"That or he's an alien with mind control powers." Hiragi said.

"Makes as much sense as anything else I can think of."

XXX

It took Satellizer over an hour just to decide what to wear.

She was nervous and excited and scared.

In a way she was relieved to be feeling like this. For a very long time she'd expected to be alone. After the things that had happened with her brother and then with Levon back at East Genetics she'd just assumed she'd never be able to have a normal relationship. When someone touched her she felt disgusted. She was a broken doll and would never be normal.

Then when she'd met Kazuya she'd felt this odd connection. Something about him had just set her mind at ease and made her feel like a regular girl. It was a brand new experience for her and of course she'd had no idea how to handle it. She had deliberately kept her distance like always and had very nearly lost her chance with him.

She wasn't used to trying to get anyone to like her but had been forced to make a real effort.

When she'd gone to his room she'd been terrified, but had still gone forward.

Then she had placed his hand on her cheek and discovered his touch was warm and gentle. It didn't disgust her, it made her happy.

Then he'd kissed her.

It was like sunlight after the long night. It had made her entire body shake. It was joy beyond measure. If it was with him she could be just a normal girl.

That was the most amazing thing about Kazuya; that he could make her feel like a regular girl. All her problems, all her fears, just didn't exist when he was with her.

_What would it feel like if we did __**that**__? _She wondered. She pressed her fingers together. With anyone else the thought would make her sick. When she thought about going _that _with Kazuya though her heart began to beat faster and she started to feel very warm.

Could she really do it though?

'_I swear when this is all over I'm making that boy a man._'

Annette's words haunted her. She absolutely hated the thought of Kazuya being intimate with anyone else but her. Yet to go so far so soon… what would Kazuya think of her? What sort of girl would she appear to be in his eyes?

But what if she did nothing and Annette was his first experience? Would Kazuya fall for her instead? Would it be a sign that Annette cared more?

Then again what if she did _that _and was really horrible at it? What would Kazuya think then? Would he want to partner with a girl who was bad at _that_?

"My heart is in confusion," she muttered.

XXX

Kazuya made sure to arrive five minutes early and knocked on her door.

It slid open and Stella was there to welcome him. "Kazuya, thank you for coming."

He was momentarily unable to speak.

She was wearing a silky black gown that revealed much of her shoulders and breasts. She had on black nylons and black high heels. With her lipstick and makeup on she seemed older and more mature; a woman rather than a girl.

"Sempai you look amazing!"

Immediately her cheeks brightened. "Thank you Kazuya, that's very kind of you to say."

"I really mean it; you really do look absolutely amazing."

"Thank you," she said quietly. "Won't you please come in? The food is ready."

The meal was superb. Having eaten her cooking once before he'd expected nothing less. After dinner they sat on her bed and talked a little bit. Kazuya held her hand but didn't have the confidence to do more than that. He couldn't read the subtle signs she was sending him that she would have gladly accepted any advance.

They talked of family and of school. Both of them were careful to avoid difficult subjects. Stella mentioned her brother and sister and the fact her mother had not been theirs and that she had passed on.

Kazuya talked a little about his sister and what she was like growing up. He mentioned how much he had missed her and briefly talked about the special training he had endured before coming here.

At the mention of his sister Satellizer had the opening to tell him that she had six of Kazuha's stigmatas. She didn't though, for the same reason she didn't go into detail about her family life. She didn't want to have Kazuya think badly of her.

They talked until the clock in her room revealed it was almost eleven.

"I guess I should be going now sempai. I had a really great time. I hope we can do this again." As Kazuya began to stand up Stella refused to let go of his hand. "Sempai?"

"You don't have to go." She told him in a soft voice.

"What?" He asked weakly. He was sure he must have heard that wrong.

"You don't have to go," she repeated. "You can stay the night if you want."


	17. Let's spend the night together

**Author's Note: **Thanks to Mistress Winowyl for her help with this chapter. You are always appreciated and much loved.

XXX

"You don't have to go," she repeated. "You can stay the night if you want."

Kazuya stopped.

He couldn't believe a girl as amazing as her would say that to someone as unworthy as him.

"Sempai," he said gently. "Your hand is shaking."

He slowly sat back down on the bed beside her and took her hand into both of his.

"You don't actually want to do this do you?" Kazuya said kindly.

"I…" Satellizer was looking at him with a nervous face no one else at the school had ever seen or ever imagined could be hers. "I like you Kazuya. You're the first one I've been able to feel like I could trust in a long time. I really want you to choose me. I don't want to lose you to anyone else."

"I like you too sempai, but is that really a good reason to do this?"

Satellizer looked away feeling embarrassed and ashamed. She pulled her hand away from him. "I know what men are like, what they all want. Am I ugly to you? Am I just not your type?"

"Sempai, are you kidding me? You're breathtaking to any man who would gaze upon you."

"Then why?" Satellizer looked back at him. "Isn't this what all men want?"

Kazuya rubbed the back of his head. "Well… if I said I wasn't interested at all I would be lying. The thing is I don't want it if it's going to make you unhappy. I don't want you to do something that you hate just for me."

"What if some other girl wants it with you?"

Kazuya blushed feeling he was being put on the spot. "I'm honestly not sure what I would do; it would depend on the situation I guess."

"So you'd be happy to do it with Annette but not me?"

Kazuya blinked. "What does Annette sempai have to do with this?"

"Nothing! I'm just wondering why you'd be okay with it with some other girl but not with me?"

"It's because I can see you don't really want this sempai." Kazuya said.

"It's not that I don't like you! I do Kazuya! It's just… it's just…"

"Yes?"

"I… have issues." She was ringing her hands and her knees were knocking against each other.

"Well I already know about that." Kazuya said. "After all I thought you were being rude to me."

Satellizer took a deep breath. What she was about to tell him she had never revealed to anyone except her mother and her half-sister Violet. Yet she felt if they were ever going to be partners she needed to be able to really trust him. "I… I was touched when I was younger." She said in a small voice.

Kazuya was just looking back at her blankly, obviously not understanding.

Satellizer bought her knees up into her chest and wrapped her arms around them as thought trying to turn herself into a ball. "Someone touched me in a… a bad way, a dirty way. He… he touched me in a dirty way."

Kazuya stiffened and looked shocked. "Oh!"

Stella squirmed and pressed her face against her knees. "Do you see me as disgusting now?"

There was a momentary hesitation and she half expected him to make up some excuse why he had to leave. Instead he surprised her by very lightly taking hold of her hand again.

"Why would I think that sempai? If it was done to you then how could I possibly blame you?"

Instinctively she looked back at him. He was looking at her with such caring, such kindness. She didn't understand why but there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Kazuya reached out and oh so gently wiped her tears away. His touch was as soft as any lover's caress and was welcomed. His touch made her feel good, made her feel safe.

"I don't understand, what is there to feel sorry about sempai?"

"I'm sorry I am such a mess." She took the hand that had wiped away her tears and pressed it to her cheek. Why was he the only one? The one boy whose touch she wanted. "So you see, this," She sighed happily. "It really means a lot to me. Your touch doesn't disgust me and you have no idea how much that means to me. I like you so much Kazuya. I want to be a normal girl for you, but I can't. I'm sorry. I'll understand if you want someone else who isn't such a broken doll."

Kazuya felt the warmth of her skin beneath his fingers and slowly leaned in close to her. "I don't think there is anything wrong with you sempai. I like you how you are."

She could feel his warm breath on her skin and without thinking began to lean into him as well. "I like you so much," she whispered.

"I like you too," he said softly.

"Can we… can we take things slowly? I'll try for you; can you just be a little patient with me?"

"Yes," Kazuya answered just as his lips touched hers.

It was a gentle kiss, simply lips pressing against each other. She returned it and Kazuya could sense her feelings through that kiss. Stella closed her eyes and leaned against him. Kissing him was the easiest thing there was. The feelings she had for Kazuya were natural and right, they didn't feel dirty to her at all.

At some point the two of them were lying together on her bed, kissing and holding each other. It was pure heaven and she didn't want it to ever end.

"Kazuya?" She said in a hushed tone.

"Yes sempai?"

"Please stay the night with me." She heard Kazuya gulp and hurriedly clarified what she meant. "I'm not ready to do _that _yet, but I think I would be okay with us just sharing a bed and sleeping together."

"Are you sure sempai?" Kazuya asked with a tremble in his voice.

"Yes," Satellizer said. "Would that be okay with you? Just the two of us sleeping together?"

"Of… of course." All sorts of wild ideas were running through his head. He had still never done anything like this with a girl before.

"Good, I'm glad." Stella placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Though she had on a black dress Kazuya could tell she had on no bra underneath. He could feel her large unbelievably soft breasts pressing against his chests. He had on his school uniform minus the jacket. Even through his shirt and her dress there was no denying this unmistakable softness.

They were both just lying on top of her bed, fully dressed except fort their shoes. The lights had been turned down low and there was no sound except for their breathing. Both of Satellizer's were hugging Kazuya's chest.

Kazuya had one arm around her back with hand resting on her hip.

Without warning one of Stella's legs curled around one of his. The hem was pulled up to reveal most of the thigh.

_She's wearing a garter belt, _Kazuya thought weakly. Seeing that black stocking around her long leg was just incredibly sexy.

Kazuya felt her leg squeeze against his and just barely kept a groan from escaping.

Her hair smelled of lilacs and she was so warm and soft.

He believed in being a gentleman, but this situation was making things very hard for him. (Literally.)

"Uh, sempai? I know what I said before, but you know, would it be all right if I were to just…"

"ZZzzzzzzzzgggrrrrgggrr."

Kazuya blinked. She was already asleep? And how could such a beautiful woman snore like that?

Sighing Kazuya tried to relax and fall asleep himself.

It took him quite awhile.

XXX

The next morning. The two of them woke up with her alarm. Kazuya opened his eyes to find Stella wrapped around him with her head still resting on his chest. Satellizer woke with along drawn out yawn. Her eyes blinked as she realized she was not alone and looked at Kazuya's face.

"Good morning sempai."

"Ah, good morning."

They were both looking at each other unsure what to say next.

Stella was making no effort to disentangle herself or move away from him.

Kazuya glanced back at the alarm clock and suddenly sat up, gracelessly rolling her off the bed with a uncharacteristic 'eek!'. "It's seven thirty! I have to take a shower and get changed! I have class in half an hour!" He scrambled out of the bed and pulled on his jacket and shoes.

Satellizer got to her feet lightly rubbing her posterior. "Oh, well I guess I'll see you later then Kazuya."

"I'm sorry I have to leave in such a rush sempai." He had his shoes back on. Catching Stella by surprise he rushed back to her side and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "I will see you later sempai."

Kazuya hurried out and missed the pleased smile on Satellizer's face.

XXX

Kazuya stepped out into the hallway to find half a dozen Pandoras there. The Genetics program did everything it could to encourage the creation of pairs so all the dorms were open to visitation at all hours. Seeing a Limiter coming out of a girl's room was not against the rules, nor was it particularly shocking. What _was _surprising was which room he was coming out of.

"Good morning sempais," Kazuya said with a quick bow before leaving. As he went he could hear the talk picking up behind him.

"Did he just come out of Satellizer's room?"

"No way! I can't believe it!"

"The Untouchable Queen?"

"I guess we can call her touchable now."

Kazuya definitely got the feeling that some new rumors were about to start.


	18. The game continues

All during class that day it seemed to Kazuya as though people were staring at him and whispering behind his back. He assumed he was just imagining things and tried to put it out of his mind.

Then he went to lunch.

When he entered the cafeteria there was a definite buzz and Kazuya could see people turning in his direction. Then one boy who was already seated stood up and began to clap. A few others stood and followed his example. In less than a minute everyone there was applauding him. Kazuya had no idea what was going on and quickly grabbed his food and tried to avoid this sudden and unwanted attention.

He spotted Hiragi and Arthur and hurried to sit with them.

Arthur stood up and only embarrassed him further by offering a bow. "It's official, you're a god."

"What are you talking about?" Kazuya said as he hurriedly sat down.

Hiragi rolled her eyes as Arthur sat back down. "Oh please, don't try and be modest. The whole school is talking about it. I mean it was amazing enough that you were having your first time with the Untouchable Queen, but to go that far? Amazing."

"No one even has the courage to so much as touch her," Arthur said. "Are you really surprised everyone would have so much respect for you? I mean making Satellizer sempai your woman…"

"I didn't do anything like that!"

"Oh really?" Hiragi said with a huge grin. "So who was it that was walking out of her room this morning?"

Kazuya blushed deeply. "That, uh, it's not what people think."

"So you didn't spend the night with her?" Arthur asked.

Kazuya rubbed the back of his head. "Well, no, I did. Still it's not what people think."

"Is she a moaner?" Arthur asked.

SMACK!

Hiragi's palm met the back of Arthur's head. "Don't ask such rude questions."

"Sorry." Arthur rubbed the spot where he'd just been hit.

"So Kazuya," Hiragi asked. "Was it her first time? Were you gentle? A girl will never forget her first time so I hope you were very kind to her."

Kazuya's jaw was hanging open. "I think there's a very serious misunderstanding here."

There was a stir in the cafeteria and all eyes turned to see the solemn figure of Satellizer L Bridgette striding towards the Burger Queen stand. When she spotted Kazuya sitting there she momentarily hesitated. Then she changed her direction and began walking towards where the three friends were sitting.

"She's not moving like she's sore," Arthur whispered.

"Shhhhhhh! Do you want her to kill you?" Hiragi said.

Everyone was silent and observing as she came to a halt in front of their table.

"Kazuya," Satellizer said in her usual no nonsense tone. "There is something we need to talk about, please come with me."

Not waiting for his answer she turned around and began walking away.

"Hai!" Though he had hardly eaten he got to his feet and hurried after her.

"I wonder what that's about." Hiragi said.

"Maybe Satellizer is going to tell him to take responsibility." Arthur said.

SMACK!

"Don't be stupid." Hiragi said.

XXX

Up on the academy rooftop Satellizer was looking out over the campus through a chain link fence as Kazuya slowly approached her.

"What did you want to talk about sempai?"

Satellizer hesitantly turned around to face him. "This is a bit difficult for me."

"Ah, is it about the rumors that are going around the school about what we did last night?" Kazuya said nervously. "I didn't tell anyone, but people saw me leaving your room this morning and, well, they've been drawing their own conclusions."

A blonde eyebrow jerked up. "People know about that? I thought I was getting more stares than usual."

"Didn't anyone tell you or ask you about it?"

"People don't really talk to me," Satellizer mumbled.

"If you want I'll go around telling people the truth, that what happened was totally innocent."

"It's fine," she said. "As long as it's with you I don't care what people think." _Besides, if the others think we've been intimate it might discourage them._

"Well all right, what did you want to talk about sempai?"

Satellizer pressed her fingers together and dug her foot against the rooftop. "Would you… would you…"

"Yes sempai?"

She took a deep breath. "Would you like to ah, well, you know…"

It took him a moment to figure out what she was referring to. When he did finally realize he answered quickly. "Sure!"

They spent the remainder of the lunch period in a quiet corner of the roof kissing and holding each other close.

XXX

Heading back to her room after class students gave her the usual wide berth. That was normal. What was out of the ordinary were the odd reactions they had whenever they looked at her face.

Satellizer was smiling!

It was bizarre. It was downright unnatural! The Untouchable Queen **never **smiled. The jarring sight made most of the other students put their heads down and hurry past as quickly as they could. It also convinced the doubtful that the rumor about her having a boyfriend was true. When they imagined who this guy might be they thought surely he was a man with rugged good looks and a chiseled athletic body filled with raw sexuality and overflowing with male confidence! Certainly only a man like that could handle the Untouchable Queen.

XXX

"Achoo!"

"You okay? You've been sneezing a lot." Arthur said.

"Yeah, I think I'm coming down with a cold." Kazuya said.

XXX

Satellizer hardly noticed the odd looks people were sending her way. The only thing on her mind was Kazuya. She had never ever thought she would be able to feel this way about someone. For someone with her issues to want to kiss someone and to enjoy it as she had really used to be unimaginable.

_This is what it feels like to be in love. _Satellizer thought. It was so easy too! Coming out and asking him had been embarrassing, but the moment he touched her it had been effortless! Kissing Kazuya felt completely natural to her. She'd been scared of having to force herself to do things to try and win him over. The reality was she didn't mind it in the least. She loved being held close to him and the feel of his lips against hers. The only bad parts had been getting up the nerve to ask him and having to leave to go back to class.

Well, being hungry was also kind of bad but it was a small price to pay.

"Well, don't you look happy?"

Satellizer was in the hallway heading to her room when she stopped and noticed the girl standing in front of her causally leaning against the wall. The smile vanished and the disinterested mask was back in place.

"Good afternoon sempai. Did you lose your way? The third years' dormitory is on the north side of the Quad."

Annette just grinned back at her. "I seriously have to give you credit. I figured if anyone was going to bag him before I did it would be Elizabeth. I mean lord knows you have a body made for sin, but with your reputation I thought there was no way it would happen." Annette lightly clapped her hands. "Who'd have believed you'd be able to seduce him. I should probably thank you; virgins are soooooo annoying to deal with. Well done, seriously, well done."

Satellizer stood there giving her a hard look.

"So did you ride him or did you make him do some of the work? Somehow you don't strike me as the sort to give him oral."

Satellizer could feel her cheeks darkening. "What Kazuya and I do is none of your business."

"Are you his Pandora then?"

Satellizer frowned. "Not yet."

"Then it's still my business. Don't think just because you scored first the game is over."

"This isn't a game to me! I really do love Kazuya!"

Annette rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I'm not the one you need to convince. I just wanted to let you know that until he performs a baptism with someone nothing is decided. You may have been the first but I'll bet you didn't really know what you were doing. I can do things to Kazuya-kun that will leave him calling my name and beeeeeeeggging for more."

Satellizer clenched her fists. "You're disgusting."

Annette gave her a surprised look. "Oh _I'm _disgusting? Why? Because I'm being more honest about things? You're the one who fucked him first. You want to pretend it's because of love?" Annette again rolled her eyes. "If he were just an ordinary freshman would you have done what you did? Face it we're all chasing him for the same reasons; because he is special, because he's the strongest Limiter."

"That's not the reason I want to be with him." Satellizer said. "Yes, at the very beginning I was interested in him because I hoped he could be my Limiter without performing a baptism. That's changed though, I really do love him."

"You can tell yourself that if you want. Hell, maybe you can even convince yourself that it's true. It doesn't make any difference to me." Annette pushed herself off the wall and walked past Stella. She stopped and leaned close to whisper in her ear. "I'm still going to fuck his brains out."

Satellizer turned her face to send Annette a hateful glare. Her hands twitched and she wanted to fight.

Chuckling Annette walked away from her. "Anyway, have a nice day."

XXX

After class Kazuya went over to the West Genetics medial facility. Before going to visit Elizabeth he bought some flowers. Knocking on her door he waited for her to say 'enter' and opened the door.

Kazuya took a couple steps inside to find most of the room filled with balloons and massive floral arrangements. There were red, white, and pink roses as well as lilies. He took a look at the small bouquet he's purchased made up of random flowers. There could be no denying they looked cheap in comparison.

Elizabeth was sitting up in bed wearing a pale green hospital gown. It did nothing to hide her massive chest. He couldn't help but compare and thought Elizabeth might be slightly larger than Satellizer.

There were bandages wrapped about one shoulder but Elizabeth clearly had use of the arm and did not look to be in pain. She smiles demurely and motioned for him to come closer to her.

"Are those for me Kazuya?" She took the flowers and breathed in their scent. "Thank you they're lovely."

Looking about the room he rubbed the back of his head. "I see you have a lot of friends."

"I have a lot of people who want my approval." Elizabeth corrected.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything better."

"Nonsense, I appreciate that you would come and visit me and buy me them. It was never necessary so I grateful to you for your kindness."

"Well I did put you here sempai."

Elizabeth reached out and very gently took his hand in hers. "Now didn't I tell you to call me Elizabeth? As for wounding me I would never blame you for that. To be honest after going up against you my opinion of you had only risen. I will be released in the next couple of days. Would you like to come spend the weekend with me at my home?"

"Ah, that's very generous of you but I'm not sure if I should." Kazuya carefully pulled his hand away.

Elizabeth sent him a searching look. "Are you worried I am holding some sort of grudge? Are you angry at me for some reason?"

"No! No it's nothing like that at all sempai!"

"Elizabeth."

"Ah, Elizabeth. Believe me I have only the best opinion of you."

"Then why are you declining my invitation?"

Kazuya smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Well…"

"Yes?" Elizabeth asked patiently.

"Well, the truth is I don't want to stay with you because I'm worried it would upset Satellizer sempai."

"I see," Elizabeth lifted a single eyebrow. "Does this mean you've made your choice?"

"Well… no."

"You don't sound very certain." Elizabeth noted.

"I'm not quite ready to make a final choice, but I care a lot about what Satellizer sempai thinks. I don't want to be in a situation where she has to worry about me."

"I see," Elizabeth said slowly. "It's good that you care so much about her feelings. I can see you're a very kind person. Since I am still interested in you myself though I need to ask; are you still considering me as a possible partner?"

"Of course sem… Elizabeth."

"In that case would just having dinner with me in my home be all right? I certainly wouldn't want to do anything to upset your relationship with Satellizer."

Completely missing the slight sarcasm Kazuya nodded his head. "Dinner together would be just fine."

"I look forward to it," Elizabeth purred.

Kazuya stayed for about another fifteen minutes and the two of them made pleasant small talk.

All the while Elizabeth silently wondered what might be done about Satellizer L Bridgette.


	19. Why are you surprised?

Karasu was an unattached second year Limiter. He was a hard worker who did his best, but had never managed to be anything more than mediocre. The genetics program had long ago discovered that there was a much higher rate of failure among female candidates than among the males. At West Genetics and at the other academies around the world the Pandoras made up only about forty percent of the student body. So there were always half again as many Limiters as there were Pandoras. That meant competition among the males to find a partner was always fierce. Those who never found partners went into a military reserve in case of emergency. They were still Limiters, but they would never go to the front lines unless an opening had to be filled.

Though he was still only in his second year that was the future Karasu was facing. He had never really connected with any of the girls he'd met in his freshman year, and had no prospects among the handful of third years who were still unattached. (It was pretty much unheard of for a fourth year to voluntarily choose a new partner.)

Most Pandoras chose a partner during their second year. A few waited until their third year and a few actually kept two or more partners. (Having a single partner was mandatory for graduation but not until then.) Given the special nature of the Pandora / Limiter relationship there were breakups and changes; but since Karasu was not especially skilled or close to anyone he didn't expect anything to improve for him.

He would still have a good life. Once he graduated he would be an officer in the reserve and would get an excellent job. Companies in Japan fought like wolves to be able to hire Limiters; they were heroes and companies gained tremendous amounts of face by having them as employees. Yes, he would have a good life, but in his own eyes he would never be a _real _Limiter.

That was his situation.

So he was shocked when he received a phone call inviting him to come visit the Mayberry residence. He had never so much as spoken to Elizabeth Mayberry; she ran in exalted circles far above him. He had thought it a joke but the tone of the caller had convinced him otherwise. He was told what time to take the monorail into town and strictly warned not to tell anyone where he was going.

Sure enough, a limo driver had been waiting for him and he was soon whisked away to the Mayberry mansion and had wound up **here **in a private parlor sitting across from Elizabeth Mayberry herself. He was very nervous and had no idea at all what this was about. Elizabeth had greeted him very politely and invited him to sit down with her.

"Is the tea hot enough for you?" Elizabeth asked with just the proper amount of interest.

"It's very good," Karasu said and took a large swallow. He was a coffee person but was not about to say so. "I was very sorry to hear about you're being hurt. I sent some flowers to your hospital."

"Were those from you?" Elizabeth said with a feigned smile. "They were lovely."

Karasu relaxed just a tiny bit and had another sip of tea.

"Did you know that Anita De Larossa came to me recently asking for help?" Elizabeth said in bland tone.

Karasu knew that name and instantly perked up. She was a short, quiet, and unattractive third year. They had met a couple times but he didn't really know her. "What sort of help?" He tried to keep his sudden excitement hidden.

Elizabeth read his reaction and knew instantly she had made the right choice. "She is ranked one hundred and twelfth out of the one hundred and twelve third year Pandoras. She is the dead last of my class. She is completely lacking in will, self-confidence, and doesn't trust her own judgment." Elizabeth blew on her tea for a moment before taking a sip. "Still she is a Pandora. She asked me to choose the Limiter who would make the best partner for her."

Karasu put the cup down. His hands were trembling with excitement. "Elizabeth-sempai I would be honored to be her Limiter and I swear I would do everything in my power to protect her and keep her safe."

"Of course you would," Elizabeth said sipping again from her cup. "That is the very _least_ I would expect. Any Limiter at the academy would swear to do that much. What more can you offer?"

"More? I am sorry sempai but I don't understand. What more could I offer than to promise to protect her and fight beside her?"

Elizabeth set her cup down. "Words don't impress me at all. I am interested in actions. I am not a friend to Anita and truthfully don't think much of her. However given my position I feel a certain obligation to my fellow Pandoras. I have a list with a dozen names on it. Just why should I choose you instead of some other name on that list?"

Karasu wracked his brain for something that would impress her and found nothing. He stood and bowed deeply to her. "Sempai please choose me! I want to be an active Limiter more than anything! I swear I would do anything that I have to in order to make that dream come true."

"Anything?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Anything!"

Elizabeth looked at him with cold dispassionate blue eyes. "A Limiter needs to be more than just brave. He must be willing to sacrifice himself. He must be loyal and completely discreet. If you can prove to me you have these qualities I would be willing to tell Anita you are the one."

_Discreet? What does that have to do with fighting NOVAs? _Karasu wondered. He wasn't about to ask. This was his one and only chance to find a Pandora and to someday serve on the front lines protecting people everywhere. "Please tell me what I have to do to convince you sempai."

She told him.

Karasu paled and must have been looking horrified.

"Is that too much for you?" Elizabeth asked coolly. "If it is more than your courage can bear I will just have to find someone else."

Karasu swallowed. _This is for my dream. This is my only chance. _"No, sempai I will do it."

Elizabeth never doubted that he would. "Keep in mind that no one is to ever know my part in this, not even Anita. Should you ever speak of it to anyone I… will… ruin… you. Do you understand?"

Looking into those heartless eyes he swallowed again. "I understand sempai."

Elizabeth gave a single nod and waved a dismissive hand. "In that case you can go. After it is done I will speak to Anita."

XXX

Satellizer were lying curled up against Kazuya on his bed, slowly kissing. It was late and they were both still dressed in their school uniforms. They had not spent the night together again since that first time, but more and more they were sneaking off to be alone. So long as they were in private both Kazuya and Satellizer had no trouble being close. They had yet to go any further than kissing, but were content with just that.

After another long slow kiss Stella pressed her face into the crook of his neck and gave a contented sigh.

Kazuya liked the warmth of her, the softness. He was running a single hand through her long blonde hair. "It's getting pretty late sempai. If you don't leave soon people are going to start talking again."

"Let them," she said against his neck. "I've never cared what people thought of me." She tilted her head to look at his face. "Do you?"

"Well, yes, I want people to think well of me. I want to be accepted."

"Is that why you haven't told people about your special abilities?"

"Yes," Kazuya said.

"There's nothing wrong in being special Kazuya. There is nothing wrong in being the strongest. Even if people can't always accept you."

"What do you mean by that?" Kazuya asked.

Stella placed a quick kiss on his lips and then slid out of his bed. "I mean that people are not fair or forgiving. I can't imagine you will have problems, but if you do don't be surprised. Please don't let it bother you. Know your own worth and don't worry about what others think." Satellizer put her boots on and started to tie them.

Kazuya sat up in bed and looked over at her. "Are you really so negative sempai?"

"I'm just being realistic Kazuya."

"You know I bet if people just got to know the real you they would stop acting the way they do. You're really a very kind person sempai; others just need to see that."

Finished with her boots Satellizer stood and turned towards him. The smile on her face was warm and honest. "I am very glad you think that, but this is a side of me I can't show anyone but you." She hurried out before she lost her will to move.

XXX

"Kazuya-kun, please tell it is not true, de arimasu." The usually cheerful and smiling Rana had approached him between classes gloomy and walking about listlessly.

"What are you talking about Rana?"

"People are saying most disheartening things. That Satellizer-san has stolen away your innocence. That she has tasted the sweet waters of your generous and kind soul. This is a lie is it not? De arimasu?"

Kazuya rubbed the back of his head. Satellizer had asked him to let people believe whatever they wanted. "Well, we have been together in a very special way."

Rana's head dropped and she seemed lifeless. "I see, even though you are my soul mate you allowed another to taste your pure sweet waters. De arimasu."

"Rana it's just that…"

Rana suddenly slapped her hands together and looked up at him with big watery eyes. "Even if I am not the first I still want to taste you too Kazuya-kun! Please, please, let me taste you too! De arimasu!"

The other students in the hall stopped to stare. Kazuya got the sickening feeling another new rumor was about to start.

"Rana please! People are going to misunderstand."

"What is there to misunderstand? Please give me what you gave Satellizer! Please feel free to pour it into my mouth! I will swallow every drop! De arimasu!"

Kazuya stood there with his mouth hanging open horrified. The other students were already whispering to one another.

XXX

"So you and Rana huh?" Arthur said with a massive smirk as they sat down to eat. "What's your secret? Usually it's the Limiters fighting to get attention. You've got two second years fighting for you."

"It's not what you think," Kazuya said wearily.

"You know I can't tell if you're really brave or really dumb." Arthur said. "I mean being with Satellizer is already taking your life in your hands. Flirting with another Pandora at the same time though?" Arthur just shook his head.

"You should just pick one girl and be done with it already." Hiragi said. "Seriously do you know how lucky you are to have the attention of more than one girl?"

"You should pick Rana." Arthur said. "No matter how amazing the sex is with Satellizer you're better off with a girl you can trust."

SMACK!

"I swear I am going to start telling Genessa some of the things you keep saying." Hiragi shifted her attention to Kazuya. "I happen to agree with him that you should choose Rana though."

"Everyone has the wrong idea," Kazuya said rubbing the back of his head. "I like Rana as a friend, but my feelings are for Satellizer sempai."

"Well if that's how you feel why don't you ask her to be your partner?" Hiragi said.

"Ah, well, isn't it a little too soon for that?" Kazuya asked. "I mean who you choose for a partner is usually a pretty serious decision isn't it? I've only been here about a month."

"Well it's true that it usually takes longer than that," Arthur admitted. "But not that much longer. I asked to be Genessa sempai's Limiter after just three months. Most Pandoras choose their Limiters some time during their second year. Since you transferred here during the second term most of the Pandoras who would normally pick you are already taken. Do you even get how amazing it is the top two second years want you?"

"Being who and what we are," Hiragi said. "We can't take years to choose. Basically if you feel a strong connection to someone you should ask to become her Limiter."

"Well I definitely feel a strong connection to Satellizer sempai, but I'm still not sure if it's enough."

"If she's good enough to sleep with she's good enough to partner with." Hiragi said dryly.

There was a sudden stir and people were jumping about and warning others to get out of the way.

The Untouchable Queen had arrived.

"Well speak of the devil," Hiragi muttered beneath her breath.

Kazuya looked over to her and waved. Stella saw and sent him a shy half wave in response.

"Look out!" Someone shouted.

As one of the boys in the crowd in front of her tried to get out of the way. He tripped over his own feet and stumbled into her. Instinctively reaching out with his hands to keep from falling he accidentally shoved them into Satellizer's chest. His hands groped her and, for just a second, _squeezed. _

The boy yanked his hands back and bowed to her in apology. "Please forgive me sempai it was an accident!"

To everyone in the cafeteria it had certainly looked like one. Not a single person had noticed that momentary squeeze. Certainly none of them thought it had been done deliberately.

Satellizer stood there shaking. That one touch brought back the memories. She felt dirty, disgusting, _violated. _Sudden uncontrollable rage filled her and she lashed out.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Drawing volt energy into her body her right fist connected with the boy's jaw with a loud and sickening 'crack.' He went down instantly.

Had it ended there it would have been bad enough.

Shrieking with mindless rage Satellizer dropped to her knees and began to beat him. Her fists rained down on his face and chest. He was not fighting back or even trying to cover up. The other students backed away from her, too frightened to intervene.

Kazuya jumped to his feet and ran over to where she was. "Sempai what are you doing? It was an accident! Stop it!"

He tried to grab her by the shoulders and pull her away.

Eyes wild with rage she hit him. Satellizer smashed her fist into Kazuya's chest and sent him flying. Not even recognizing what she had done she returned her focus to the boy lying beaten and bloody in front of her.

Kazuya coughed and tried to breathe. _She hit me! _As others were trying to help him he tried to come to grips with what had just happened. He was looking at her back; she was shaking and growling like she was possessed. She was radiating hatred and raw fury. She did not seem anything like the girl he knew. Satellizer lifted a fist up over her head to continue the beating.

Though his chest hurt Kazuya shoved one arm out. "Freezing!"

His Freezing ability spread out catching her and everyone in a ten yard radius. Those outside ten yards stared in amazement.

Kazuya got to his feet and hurried back over to her. The boy's face was already a mess and there was blood streaming down his chin and nose. "Why did you do this? It was just an accident!"

Satellizer could not answer him as she could not move her jaw to speak.

Kazuya considered ending the effect in the hopes Satellizer had calmed down. Her victim though needed medical treatment and after being hit by her Kazuya wasn't at all sure she wouldn't turn on him if he freed her.

"I am sorry sempai." He delivered a single hard blow to the back of her head.

XXX

After Kazuya ended the Freezing effect a couple of his fellow Limiters got the boy to the medical facilities. No one would come near the unconscious Satellizer until a teacher arrived to carry her off. As soon as that happened the other students got back to having lunch as though everything were normal.

Kazuya found himself just standing there staring down at the smear of blood that had been left on the cafeteria floor.

"Kazuya are you okay?" Hiragi asked. Both she and Arthur were at his side.

"I'm fine," he mumbled eyes locked on the blood. His chest was hurting him, but not too bad.

"Kazuya how did you do that?" Arthur demanded. "You don't have a partner, and even if you did you didn't activate an Ereinbar set. How were you able to use Freezing?"

"I'll explain later," Kazuya said and rubbed his chest. "Sempai is going to be expelled for this isn't she?"

Hiragi and Arthur shared a look.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Arthur asked.

"You don't need to worry." Hiragi said. "She belongs to the L Bridgette family and has all sorts of special connections. Besides she has talent as a Pandora, they're not about to sacrifice that over an incident like this."

"An incident? She beat someone bloody in front of half the school! There's no way they can let this go!" Kazuya said.

Hiragi and Arthur shared another look.

"You don't understand how things work around here do you?" Arthur asked sounding sympathetic.

"What do you mean?" Kazuya asked.

"_Nothing _is allowed to tarnish the image of the Genetics program." Arthur said. "Anything that is dirty just gets swept under the rug."

"Satellizer will probably have to spend a week in a cell in the Detention Center." Hiragi said. "The guy she beat up will get a lot of money as compensation for what happened and a friendly warning not to make a big deal of it. Pandoras and Limiters aren't subject to arrest by civil authorities we also can't be sued. We are answerable only to the Genetics academies and to Central Command. Even our personal records are sealed and are state secrets. As far as regular laws go we're untouchable. You don't need to worry, after a week she'll be back in class like nothing happened."

"There's no way that would happen." Kazuya said.

"Kazuya, it's happened three times before, just this year." Arthur said.

"What?"

"Why are you so shocked?" Arthur asked. "This has happened before. Whenever anyone touches her by accident she goes berserk and beats them down. Why do you think we call her Untouchable Queen? Why do you think everyone goes out of their way to give her space?"

"Kazuya I like you." Hiragi said. "But you really are an idiot aren't you? Why are you surprised when we've told you from the very beginning that she was dangerous and you should avoid her? Did you think you knew better than everyone else?"

"Yeah I did." Kazuya looked back down at the blood. "I guess I was wrong."


	20. Omake

**Author's Note: **A little bit of humor before we continue with the drama. As so often happens I got the ideas for this from chatting with Mistress Winowyl. Please count your blessings as I decided NOT to go with Satellizer and Kazuya 'roleplaying' or with 'strip charades.'

XXX

Rana went out into the courtyard at midnight.

As promised a solitary figure was there waiting for her.

"It doesn't have to be this way Satellizer-san," Rana said. "You can walk away from this battle and I will not think less of you, de arimasu."

"No I can't." Satellizer said as she slowly approached the other girl. "I can never ever lose. I have to avenge my previous defeat and prove it was an aberration."

"Aberration?" Rana asked with a wide smile. "It was a triumph of my innocent and pure Kunlun against yours which is consumed with personal desires. De arimasu."

"It has nothing to do with imaginary gods or spirits or whatever. It's a matter of skill and intuition." Satellizer stood directly in front of the shorter girl and stared down at her with cold unfeeling blue eyes. "I_ will_ defeat you this time."

"Then let us put a bet on the outcome, de arimasu."

Satellizer shrugged. "Fine, what did you have in mind?"

"Whoever is defeated must become the other one's servant for the remainder of the year. Will you agree to that? De arimasu?"

"Fine." Satellizer said. "One battle, winner takes all. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Instantly both girls tensed up and brought their right arms back."

"**One, two, three shoot!" **They both said and threw out their hands.

Satellizer had a fist while Rana had hers spread out flat.

"Paper beats rock! De arimasu!"

Satellizer's jaw was hanging open. "How? How could I have lost twice?"

"I told you my kunlun is purer than yours." Rana said. "Also I noticed you always choose rock first. De arimasu."

The following day Kazuya was headed to the second years girl dorms to see if Stella wanted to grab a bite with him. He was surprised when he spotted Satellizer trailing after Rana with a hamper overflowing with dirty clothes.

"And after you finish with my laundry please tidy up my room, de arimasu."

"Yes Rana sama," Satellizer said in a soulless tone.

"Pardon me," Kazuya asked. "What is going on here?"

Smiling Rana pointed back to Satellizer. "She is my bitch. De arimasu."

XXX

Annette Maximillian, Cleo Brand, Attia Simmons, and Ingrid Bernstein were the third year Pandoras who maintained order at West Genetics under the leadership of Elizabeth Mayberry. Each week this elite group would hold a secret meeting at the Mayberry mansion. The subject matter of their meeting was carefully even from their Limiters. For in any found out it would destroy their reputations and leave them shamed in the eyes of their fellow students.

"Justin Beiber is soooooo hot!" Annette gushed hugging herself. Like every member of the West Genetics Justin Beiber Fan Club she was wearing a T shirt with his face printed on it.

"I know!" Cleo agreed. She was hugging her Justin Beiber doll.

"I want to marry him." Attia said.

"Get in line." Ingrid said.

"I hear he's dating Emma Watson." Attia said sounding worried.

"It'll never last," Annette predicted. "He's way too talented to settle for someone like her."

"Right!" Cleo said. "He's so cute in an effeminate sort of way he can have anyone!"

Attia nodded. "You just know he'll be a musical legend for the next twenty years. I mean it's not like he's some flavor of the month pop star with a cute face singing a bunch of meaningless sugary sweet tunes aimed at fourteen year old girls who will be completely forgotten by next summer."

"Nope," Ingrid agreed.

"Definitely not." Cleo said.

"So which song do you like the best?' Attia asked.

"I can't really tell," Annette admitted. "They're all pretty much the same."

Sighing Elizabeth got up from where she'd been reading a book. Though she allowed them to use her home for the weekly meetings she was not a member of the club. "I'm going to bed. Enjoy your evening ladies."

"Elizabeth why don't you join us?" Attia asked. "It's so much fun to worship someone as talented and mature as Justin Beiber."

"You know why," Elizabeth said. "I can't pretend to be interested in anything so ridiculous and immature. Good night."

Elizabeth headed to her room.

"Honestly," Elizabeth muttered to herself. "Those girls can be such children at times."

Elizabeth entered her private room and shut and locked the door. There on the wall was a life sized poster of Jordan Knight. Her entire room was a shrine to him… the **greatest **member of the New Kids on the Block. She hurried over to his poster and applied a passionate open mouthed kiss to his papery lips.

"Did you miss me darling?"

Elizabeth paused as though listening to his reply.

"Oh? You want me to do _that_ for you again?" Giggling she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. "You are just so naughty."

XXX

**This is a response of Freezing chapter 50**

Sitting up in a hospital be Louis L Bridgette was being visited by his older sister Violet following the events of the previous night.

"Was it hard?" Violet said sympathetically. "I knew about your feelings for Stella, but she is your half-sister Louis and that is never going to change."

Louis looked away from her without responding.

"She's grown up you know." Violet continued. "She is strong and can manage her life on her own now. She has found the man she loves and she is going to spend her life with him. That is the truth and you must not avert your eyes from it."

"I know," Louis said miserably. "I just… I just never wanted to accept that. I was just hoping that I mentally traumatize her so that she could always be my toy." A single tear ran down his cheek. "Was that so wrong?"

Violet took his hand. "Of course not! I know that when you tortured and abused her it was only done out of brotherly concern! But there is someone else who feels for you how you feel for Stella. Why don't you give her a chance?"

Violet withdrew and he was alone with his partner Holly Rose.

She fell to her knees and began to weep.

"I'm sorry Louis! This is all my fault! I know I deserved having you slap me, abuse me, tell me I was worthless and nothing but a cheap replacement for Satellizer. I just didn't want to lose you to her! I love you so much! Please forgive me I'll accept any punishment!"

Gently Louis reached out and rubber the top of her head. "It's all right Holly," he said softly. "Even though you're a useless Pandora who means nothing to me I'll forgive you."

"Thank you Louis!"

He nodded. "We'll discuss punishments later."

An hour or so later Satellizer and Kazuya came to visit him.

"Even though I hate you, you are still my brother." Stella said. "I… I forgive you and I want to put the past behind us."

"Thank you Stella." Louis said. "I just want you to know that when I tied you up and beat you with that riding crop it was done out of love. I just wanted to always have you with me." A single tear ran down his cheek. "Was that so wrong?'

Stella twitched just a little. "Ah, I suppose love can take strange forms. Anyway I forgive you and I hope we can leave the past behind us." She glanced over at Kazuya who was standing by the door. "I guess we should go now."

"Actually sempai could I have just a few minutes alone with your brother? I'd like to discuss something with him man to man." Kazuya said.

"You're not going to fight are you Kazuya? He's in no condition for that." Stella said.

"Don't worry about it sis," Louis said. "It's fine. I'm sure Mr. Kazuya just wants to talk."

"All right," Stella said. She turned to Kazuya. "Louis needs his rest though so please don't take too long."

"Oh I promise I'll be done with him quickly." Kazuya said.

Nodding Satellizer left.

"I hope there are no hard feelings from last night." Louis said. "I mean I've had feelings for Stella for a long time now. I've always just wanted to protect her. Tying her up, forcing her to eat dog food, riding her like a horse, making her undress, touching her inappropriately, mocking her, calling her an idiot in front of her friends, and basically traumatizing her to the point she can't stand human contact… all that was just my way of showing I cared." A single tear ran down his cheek. "Was that so wrong?"

Kazuya took a pillow from the bed and smiled. "Yes, and that's why I've decided to kill you."

"Huh?" Louis blinked at him not understanding. "But… Stella, Violet, and Holly all understand and forgive me."

Kazuya nodded. "I know. I guess English women are really kind hearted."

Slamming the pillow into Louis' face he forced his head down and began to smother him.

"Die you disgusting, manipulative perverted, incestuous, sister loving bastard! Die! Die! Die!"

XXX

**The following morning**

"But how could he have accidentally fallen out of his hospital room window to his death?" Stella said crying into Kazuya's shoulder.

"I don't know sempai, these things happen."


	21. A Cell

Satellizer was sitting on the cold floor of her cell. Her knees were tucked into her chest. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and she was staring intently into the empty space in front of her. She gave no outward reaction when Yumi Kim approached the other bars of her cell.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised to see you here again." Yumi said.

Yumi waited a moment but Satellizer neither spoke nor lifted her eyes.

"You've been given a one week suspension. I argued you be expelled and the stigma removed from your body, but as usual I was overruled. It must be wonderful to be a member of the L Bridgette family."

Again there was no response.

"I really can't tell you how sick it makes me that someone like you is allowed to remain here as a Pandora. You area a disgrace not only to this academy but to every woman who has ever served as a Pandora or Chevalier. If you can't coexist with your fellow students here you should just go. Join a monastery or find a cave somewhere. That way you won't have to deal with people anymore. That's what you want isn't it?"

Again, nothing.

"Do you at least feel sorry for what you've done? You put that poor boy into the hospital just for bumping into you!"

To Yumi's surprise she heard Satellizer mumble something under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said he felt me up." Satellizer muttered without looking at Yumi.

That produced an angry scowl on Yumi's face. "He did not. We interviewed several of the students who witnessed the whole event. They all agree he accidentally bumped into you. His hands did touch your chest but everyone confirms he immediately yanked them back and begged your forgiveness. It was an accident, he didn't do it deliberately!"

"He felt me up." Satellizer repeated her voice firm.

"No he didn't," Yumi replied just as firmly. "At least not for more than a second, and not deliberately. He obviously knew your reputation, who in their right mind would do something like that?"

"He _squeezed_," Satellizer said unrepentant.

"Even if he did your reaction was completely out of line!" Yumi said. "He would have deserved a slap or you could have reported him. He did **not **deserve being beaten to a pulp even _if _he did feel you up… which he didn't."

There was no further response from Satellizer.

Yumi shook her head at such obstinacy. _She put that boy in the hospital and doesn't feel the least bit sorry about it. _"The only good thing about all this is that the boy you beat up wound up finding a partner because of this. Anita De Larossa wound up asking him to become her Limiter."

Satellizer said nothing.

"Well I imagine you're used to spending time in here by now. Was there anything you wanted to ask me before I go?"

Yumi was expecting nothing but continued silence. Satellizer surprised her again.

"Kazuya," she said quietly. "Did… did Kazuya say anything about me?"

Yumi frowned. "He's the one you're worried about? Not Karasu who you beat up?"

"That's right, I only care about Kazuya." Satellizer said. "Did he say anything? Is he angry with me?"

"He asked to see you," Yumi admitted. "But you know visitors aren't allowed in the Detention Center."

"He wanted to see me?" At last Satellizer looked at her. Stella's eyes were anxious. "Why? What did he want to say?"

"I have no idea. I only know that he wanted to see you."

"Could… could you please tell him that I'm not angry with him for what he did? I'm not upset with him for using Freezing or knocking me out. I just really want the chance to explain to him why I did that."

Yumi shook her head. "Unbelievable, you hit him and you think he's the one who should be worried."

"What do you mean?" Satellizer looked and sounded startled. "I would never hit Kazuya. Outside of training of course."

"You did hit him." Yumi stated coldly. "All the witnesses agree that when he originally tried to stop you, you punched him hard enough to send him flying. He was ordered to report to the hospital to be checked. Fortunately there was nothing but some mild bruising."

Satellizer's jaw hung open. She looked comically surprised. "I don't remember doing that. I would never hit Kazuya like that!"

"Except that you did." Yumi insisted. "What's you're excuse? Did he squeeze you too?"

Stella's cheeks blushed and Yumi could see her stiffen with anger.

"So it's like that huh?" Yumi said frostily. "I didn't believe the rumors but I guess they're true. Tell me, what exactly is there between you and Kazuya?"

Satellizer looked straight into Yumi-sensei's eyes. "He's the most precious thing in the world to me. He's going to be my Limiter."

"I wouldn't count on that," Yumi said sharply. "I don't know why exactly the Principal felt the need to make so many special introductions for him, but I do know there are at least three other girls interested in him. All three of whom would be far better for him than someone who blindly punches him while in a fit of rage. I knew his sister Kazuha; she was not only a friend but the bravest girl I ever knew and an honest to goodness hero. I intend to keep an eye on Kazuya out of respect for Kazuha's memory. He deserves someone much better than you."

"It's none of your business," Stella retorted. "It's Kazuya's decision who he wants to be with not yours!"

"That's true, but why would he want to be with someone as unbalanced as you?" Yumi turned around to go. "Don't be surprised if in a week's time he's moved on to someone better."

Satellizer watched her go. She was nervous and wondered just what the next seven days would be like.

XXX

Down in Ragnarok Dr. Aoi looked over the setting of the massive equipment.

"Is there a problem Dr.?" General Cromwell asked with mounting impatience.

"Not according to the readings," Dr. Aoi said. "So far everything seems to be within predicted limits."

"Then let's proceed. We've poured billions into this to say nothing of man hours and other resources. High time we see what we have."

"Are all Americans in such a rush?" Aoi asked.

"You just said everything looks to be within the projections, right?" Cromwell asked.

"Would you have rushed the Manhattan Project General?" Dr. Aoi asked. "This has the potential to be even more dangerous than the atomic bomb."

"What I care about is that this is the key to ending the war with the NOVAs."

"Yes, if it works." Aoi said. "But what we are experimenting with here goes far beyond our current level of science. We have essentially reverse engineered what we have found within the NOVAs. We are like ancient Romans who have discovered a modern automobile. Even if we understand _what _it can do can we really hope to figure out _how _it does it?"

"You knew from the start how challenging this would be." Cromwell replied without concern. "That's why we brought the best scientific minds together and why we committed all this money and effort. If you didn't think it was possible you should have said so from the start. This project was originally formed largely thanks to you doctor. Anyway, we only need it to work _once_."

"It's just I have a feeling that something is off…"

Cromwell stabbed a finger towards the instruments. "Is there something specific that's a problem?"

"Nothing I can point to." Dr. Aoi admitted.

"Then let's move forward doctor. The whole world is waiting."

"Very well," Aoi said though he still had a nervous feeling in his stomach. He turned to his assistants. "Bring power levels to five percent and open Bifröst."

XXX

Kazuya was lying on his bed just staring up at the ceiling.

He'd pleaded to be allowed to see Stella, but been told she could not have any visitors.

_Why did she do that? _It was the question that had tormented him since he'd been forced to stop Stella.

Since he'd arrived everyone had told him to stay away from Satellizer and warned him how violent she was. At first she'd seemed anti-social and rude. But then she's gone ahead and shown him a side no one else had ever gotten to see.

The Satellizer he'd gotten to know was a sweet kind girl who was lonely. He'd kissed her and touched her and never once sensed any sort of anger lying beneath the surface. She'd admitted she had issues due to the past and they made her a bit awkward. He'd never really thought she was anything like the rumors made her out to be. He'd been sure those stories were all just wild exaggerations.

Then today he'd seen they weren't. Today he'd seen the Untouchable Queen everyone was so scared of. _Why did she attack that guy so viciously? He didn't do anything but bump into her! _She had even attacked him when he tried to stop her. When she'd turned on him he'd seen the rage in her face. He'd never seen such unreasoning hate before. How could a stranger just running into you cause that?

He didn't understand.

That sort of emotion didn't belong in the girl he'd kissed and fallen asleep with. He was sure Stella would never attack someone for no reason. Stella would certainly never hit him.

How could Stella and he Untouchable Queen be one and the same?

He was still attracted to her, but he wasn't sure he could partner with someone with that sort of hate. He really needed to talk to her. He needed to hear her explain to him why she had done that.

He wouldn't be allowed to talk to her for a week though.

XXX

He was still just lying on his bed when there was a knock on the door. Somehow he wasn't surprised to find Annette standing there.

"Hey there tiger, get dressed we're going out tonight." She had a sinful smile and a tight fitting red dress on that showed off most of her legs.

"I'm sorry Annette but I don't feel like going out and I am not letting you kidnap me."

"Well that's fine darling." Uninvited she stepped into his room and went straight over to his bed where she flopped down. "I don't mind if you want to stay in."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm being toyed with?"

Giggling Annette sat up in his bed. "Oh don't be so serious Kazuya-kun. I'm just teasing you a little."

"I'm sorry Annette-sempai, but I'm just not in the mood to do anything right now."

"I can guess why," Annette said. "I heard about what happened in the cafeteria today. People are talking about what you did even more than about Satellizer. Everyone is wondering how you managed to do Freezing without a partner."

"Great, another rumor, just what I need." Kazuya sighed.

"It's not so bad darlin' now everyone will see you as amazing. Course that means I'll need to work even harder to win you over before I get any more competition."

"I suppose all this is just a game isn't it?" Kazuya asked.

"Not at all," Annette said. "I really like you. The same way I'm sure Elizabeth and Rana like you too. We don't know each other well yet so we're all competing to try and get your attention. Honestly it's not that different from how Limiters and Pandoras normally are; it's just that we all feel more pressed for time and it's the Pandoras doing the chasing for once."

"You left out Satellizer," Kazuya noted.

One of Annette's eyebrows jumped up. "Is she still in the race? Honestly I would have expected her to be disqualified. I guess you like 'em rough huh?"

"Please don't talk badly about Satellizer-sempai."

"Okay I won't. I mean what could I say that could possible compare to what you saw today?"

"Please leave Annette-sempai." Kazuya said curtly.

"Now, now don't be that way. I just came here to…"

Annette was cut off by a loud siren.

"ALL FOURTH YEAR LIMITERS AND PANDORAS REPORT TO DESIGNATED HELIPADS IN FULL COMBAT DRESS. ALL THIRD, SECOND, AND FIRST YEARS REPORT TO ASSEMBLY HALL IMMEDAITELY. SET CONDITION ONE. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. REPEAT, SET CONDITION ONE. THIS IS NOT A DRILL."

Annette was on her feet looking excited. Kazuya looked much more startled, but there was eagerness there too.

"Condition one? Is this for real?" Kazuya asked.

"They wouldn't be doing this if it weren't." Annette said with a wild grin. "I guess we'll have to put off our date until later darlin' we've got an incursion to deal with!"


	22. Temporary partners

**Four Years Ago**

Kazuya wiped his eyes and again tried as hard as he cold to be brave. The Japanese did not believe in big emotional displays and his father had told him he needed to be strong. His sister was being buried. Her casket was being lowered into the earth.

Looking at all the strangers he wondered if Kazuha had really met all these people. Why were they here at her funeral if they hadn't even known her? There were men in suits from the government, including the Prime Minister himself. There were men in all sorts of different military dress uniforms along with reporters with cameras, and Pandora's with their Limiters.

During the funeral service stranger after stranger had spoken about how brave and heroic his sister had been. About how she would be missed and how the world was a poorer place without her.

Kazuya had hated it.

What did any of these people know about Kazuha? Did they know she liked to sew? Or that her favorite food was soba? Did they know she was always solemn and serious but very, very kind? That her rare laughs were always soft and submerged? As though she felt guilty about laughing.

He resented the politicians and the officers who spoke about her as though they'd actually known her. He didn't mind so much the Pandoras and Limiters; they really had known Kazuha and fought at her side.

It felt wrong to him to have so many people at the funeral service. Kazuha had always been a very private person and Kazuya had been sure she would have wanted a quiet dignified ceremony.

He felt his father place a hand on his shoulder. "Your sister was a great hero; you have to be proud of her and to remember that her sacrifice saved many others."

Kazuya had nodded and wiped his eyes again. "I know that, and I'm proud of her. I'm going to be a great Limiter and a hero just like her."

His father had not looked pleased, but had nodded.

"And I'm going to kill the NOVAs." Kazuya said angrily. "Someday, I'm going to kill them and get revenge for what they did."

XXX

Kazuya had not forgotten that promise.

He wanted to be a hero like his sister and make her proud of him wherever she was now.

But he also wanted revenge. He'd been so angry. The person he loved the most had died and he'd been able to do nothing. This was finally his chance to do _something_; even if it was just getting a little bit of retaliation.

XXX

"You have a lot of hatred in you Kazuya." Kerensky sensei had once said to him. "You are very young to have so much hate."

"That's all right isn't it sensei? The only ones I hate are the NOVAs. Aren't you supposed to hate the enemy?"

"Well I won't deny that helps." Kerensky admitted. "I just wonder where it comes from."

"It comes from knowing they killed the person I loved the most." Kazuya said. "I want to kill them for that. I would kill every last one if I could. I wouldn't care if I died so long as I could take them with me."

Kazuya was surprised when Kerensky sensei frowned. He remembered very clearly what his sensei said then.

"Be careful little Kazuya, that is the mindset of a fanatic not a soldier."

XXX

As soon as Annette had left he'd stripped and then used volt energy to create a combat uniform.

He was the first boy to exit the first year male dorm. He was heading to the Assembly Hall at a dead run. The sirens were still sounding and the message was repeated every thirty seconds. By the time he got near the hall there were other students, mostly Pandoras out ahead of him. Looking up into the night sky he clearly saw half a dozen transport helicopters heading for the academy helipads.

The helicopters, the sirens, the looks of fear from some of the other students; they all drove home the point that this was real. His chance had finally come. His heart was pounding and he knew he wore a huge smile on his face. There was a tiny bit of fear in him, but the excitement was a hundred times stronger.

This was his own little secret.

The kind Kazuya who wanted to honor his sister's memory and be a hero like she was; that Kazuya was real. What he made sure to hide from others was the side of him that was consumed by hate. All the years had brought no sense of peace to him. It was as if his soul was a bottomless pit of rage and fury. During the mini-carnival he'd held back because he'd felt no hate towards the Pandoras. The NOVAs had murdered Kazuha and taken her away from him. He would never forgive them. He would hate them for as long as he lived and would gladly die if it meant killing them in the process.

He followed the students in front of him and hurried into the hall.

XXX

During normal assemblies the students were brought in by class. The fourth years would be seated closest to the stage. Then the third years would be seated, then the second and the first years. Being as much an extension of the military as a school the Genetics academies were very aware of rank and seniority and made a point of enforcing the distinction.

That was during normal circumstances.

The fourth years were not coming and there was no order at all to those hurrying down the aisles. Kazuya was able to grab a seat in the very front row. After he was seated the students kept pouring in.

At first the majority of them were Pandoras. He suspected that was because they could simply create their battle uniforms out of volt energy, whereas Limiters were forced to dress. The boys did finally begin arriving and began filling the midsection of the auditorium. There was a wild buzz as everyone was asking what was going on. Even inside the Hall Kazuya could still make out the siren's shrill alarm. The girls seated near him kept looking around in search of their partners.

Kazuya didn't need to worry about that. He kept his eyes fixed on the empty stage up above him. The back of it was a massive LCD screen that was thirty feet wide and reached to the ceiling. In stark black letters was written, 'STAND BY.'

For about ten minutes students kept rushing in and finding seats. Kazuya occasionally looked around to see if he could spot any friendly faces. He saw Rana a few rows back and in the section to the right. He waved to her and she waved back frantically. It was obvious she wanted to come and sit with him but there were no seats open. He saw Arthur arriving late and having to sit in the back. He wasn't able to spot anyone else he knew.

At last the sirens cut off. Out onto the stage stepped the Principal, Sister Margaret. The students quieted down as all their focus was directed onto the stage. Sister Margaret always had a solemn demeanor to her, but approaching the podium she looked pale and genuinely fearful.

"The Ninth NOVA incursion has just begun and it is on an unprecedented scale."

Behind her on the gigantic screen and image appeared.

Students all through the assembly hall gasped, even Kazuya was stunned. It was a map of the home islands. From Hokkaido to Kyushu red dots were scattered all across Japan. Most of them were blinking while several were solid.

"As all of you know it is possible to sometimes predict the arrival of a NOVA by sudden and radical shifts in the local magnetic field. The blinking images represent such shifts where we expect enemy arrival within the next two to sixteen hours. The solid images represent actual NOVAs who have been confirmed. As of this moment we have no less than nine definite arrivals with possible fifty two additional incoming."

Kazuya stared at the screen unbelieving. Major incursions normally involved between six and fifteen separate enemy arrivals with the touch down points spread across the world. Minor incursions would normally only involve one or two arrival points with either R or S class NOVAs. Major incursions always consisted of only the S class NOVAs. There had **never **been an incursion on anything approaching this scale and he had never heard of the enemy concentrating on just one country like this.

Someone else was thinking the same. A Pandora in one of the middle rows jumped to her feet. "We can't hope to deal with all this on our own! Even with East Genetics and the Chevalier units it's too much! Are we going to get help from other countries?"

"I am afraid not." Sister Margaret answered quietly.

Behind her the screen changed to a global display.

The entire world was covered in red dots. China, Asia, Australia, Africa, Europe, North and South America, no nation was left unaffected. There were even dots in Antarctica and the Arctic Circle.

"There are thousands of them." A girl seated to Kazuya's right asked under her breath. "Is this the apocalypse?"

"Obviously we cannot hope for any sort of outside assistance." Sister Margaret said calmly. "We must do everything in our power to combat the situation with the resources at hand."

The image switched back to Japan.

"We have no idea why the enemy has launched such a massive attack. Nor can we be certain of their objectives. In the past the arrival points were normally within or in the vicinity of cities or population centers. Here there is no obvious pattern. Many of the arrival points are in the countryside or in the mountains far from human habitation. Not only the scale but the deployment of the enemy is a mystery."

Kazuya knew from long study that the NOVAs _always _attacked urban targets of some sort. If not a city then a town or a power plant or a dam. When they came it was never in the middle of nowhere. Then again he'd never imagined they could suddenly arrive on such a massive scale. Maybe the NOVAs had just decided to stop playing by their own rules.

"We also cannot be certain of what sort of NOVAs are being deployed. The magnetic readings are not consistent with either S or R class NOVAs. We have yet to receive visual confirmation of a single S class at any of the confirmed incursion points."

Those words brought sudden hope. The R class was certainly dangerous, but the S class was on a completely different level. Facing a single S class usually guaranteed losses of at _least _ten percent of the Pandoras and Limiters fighting them. If they had to fight sixty S class NOVAs they were all going to die, and die before facing even a third of the enemy. If this incursion was made up of the R class then there was actually a good chance a lot of the students here would survive. Even though R class NOVAs could arrive in larger groups they were just nowhere near as deadly or hard to take down as the S class.

"Needless to say given the situation the 42nd and 43rd Chevalier battalions have been deployed along with the fourth year Pandoras of both West and East Genetics. It has also been decided that the Third Year Pandoras will be deployed as well. Second and First Years will remain here in standby and will not be sent out unless the situation absolutely requires it."

There was a fresh stir. The Fourth Year Pandoras and their Limiters were practically a reserve army. Their being deployed was only to be expected. Sending the Third Year Pandoras off to battle was unheard of. Even considering using the Second or First Years was a sign of complete desperation. Looking at the screen though Kazuya couldn't really object to the principal's decision.

"Helicopters will be arriving within thirty minutes. I would ask that any Third Year Pandoras who are without a Limiter find a partner and perform a baptism as quickly as possible. These partnerships may only be an emergency union and temporary, but I strongly advise every Pandora find a Limiter in the next thirty minutes. I suggest the same for all Second years as well. Even if it is only for one day try and find a partner."

_She is seriously considering sending out the Second Years. _Kazuya thought.

"Aoi Kazuya."

Kazuya was startled to find the Principal addressing and looking directly at him.

"Given your special skills I require you to join the Third Years in their deployment. Please find a partner among them."

Kazuya nodded. "I will do my best. I don't actually need a partner to fight though."

Even facing a possible Armageddon that drew stares from all over the auditorium.

"I know your abilities Kazuya; you are not required to perform a baptism. However I think it best you fight with a partner who has had more training and experience than you."

"Yes Principal." As long as he got the chance to fight that was enough.

"Excuse me! De arimasu!" Rana was on her feet holding up one hand as if a student in class.

"Yes?" Sister Margaret said.

"I would like to volunteer to fight and to be Kazuya-kun's Pandora! De arimasu!"

The Principal slowly shook her head. "I am sorry Rana, but no matter how promising your skill you have not yet had enough advanced training. I cannot allow you to deploy with your seniors. You will need to wait here with the rest of your class."

Rana cast a painful glance in Kazuya's direction. "But…"

"I am sorry Rana," the Principal said. "That is my decision. All Third Year Pandoras form up with your Limiters and report to the Helipads. All others please return to your dorms and try to get as much rest as possible. All classes are cancelled until further notice. I pray that all of you shall pass through this terrible trial unharmed and untouched."

Students got to their feet and began filling the aisles. There were loud shouts and girls shouted to try and find their partners and boys shouted back in response. Kazuya just remained seated for a couple minutes to let others clear out. When he finally stood up he was not especially surprised to find Elizabeth and Annette already there.

"Looks like we get to go out together after all tiger." Annette said with an eager expression.

"Kazuya," Elizabeth said in a placid tone ignoring the chaos all around her. "Please join me as my partner. I would certainly be the best match for your skills."

"Or you can pick me and see just what a wild woman I can be." Annette said still grinning.

It wasn't a hard decision at all.

"Thank you for the offer Annette-sempai, however I would like to be Elizabeth- sem… Elizabeth's partner. Though I won't perform the baptism and I don't promise this to be permanent."

Annette looked crestfallen while a soft smile touched Elizabeth's lips. "That is fine Kazuya. Let's go out and fight the enemy as best we can. You can decide for yourself what sort of team we make."

Elizabeth had no doubts at all what his ultimate decision would be.


	23. Just five minutes

Elizabeth stepped forward and slid an arm through his. He could feel the softness of her breast pressing against him as she drew close. "Well we should go, even if we have thirty minutes we'll need to organize things as best we can."

It was funny.

With the world facing its possible end Kazuya was suddenly more worried about how close Elizabeth was to him than he was about fighting the NOVAs. "Ah, yes, yes we should."

The aisles were choked with students still trying to get outside so it took a few minutes. Elizabeth did not seem to mind the inconvenience. I simply gave her more time to be physically close to Kazuya. The sooner he got used to her presence the better.

Annette remained by the stage for a while watching the two of them slowly progress up the aisle. She shook her head in admiration before finally making her own way outside.

XXX

Having exited Kazuya and Elizabeth found many of the students milling about trying to find their partners. The Second and First Years as well as the unattached had already left. Knowing what was coming the Third Year Pandoras as well as their Limiters were anxious to find each other. Many couples were embracing or holding hands or even kissing right out in the open. Knowing what they were about to face the normal concerns about privacy were being forgotten.

A handful of couples were sneaking off to enjoy the short time left before the helicopters arrived.

Kazuya noted that girl Miyabi with her three partners were all standing apart and not looking at each other.

He also noticed a fellow Limiter with long black hair walking towards him. The boy's eyes stared at where Elizabeth was still holding him close. "Shall I presume this is the Kazuya I have heard about?" He spoke Japanese with a distinctive French accent.

"Kazuya," Elizabeth said without discomfort or embarrassment. "May I introduce Andre Baptiste, my current partner. Andre, this is Aoi Kazuya who I hope to become my future partner."

"Ah, pleased to meet you." Kazuya said feeling particularly uncomfortable.

Andre considered him with curious hazel eyes. His mouth was a thin line. "A pleasure Aoi-san," Andre performed a slight bow. "I have heard a great deal about you. Though not from madame."

Kazuya quickly returned the bow. "Ah, there is no need for the 'san.' I am also pleased to meet you Andre-sempai."

Andre shifted his focus to Elizabeth. "Have I been replaced madame?" He did not sound bitter or upset, merely curious.

"Not yet," Elizabeth answered smoothly. "Whether or not you will be depends on Kazuya's wishes. I intend him to be my Limiter. If he is comfortable with the arrangement I would not mind keeping you both. If I am required to choose however I will choose him. Assuming we all survive this of course."

"Of course," Andre murmured. His hazel eyes met Kazuya's. "You must be quite impressive; madame only ever chooses the very best. I look forward to seeing your skills as a Limiter."

"I'm not trying to take her away from you." Kazuya blurted out. The fact Elizabeth was still holding on to his arm through all of this made Kazuya just that much more uncomfortable.

Andre nodded. "But of course, whatever happens will be madame's choice."

_He sounds amused_, Kazuya thought. "I… I don't think you understand. The Principal ordered me to find a partner among the third years. This is just an emergency action."

"Just an emergency you say?" Andre still sounded amused. "Then you weren't hoping to be madame's partner before tonight? You were invited to her home for a celebration in your honor. You also participated in a training exercise with her. Were those also emergencies?"

Kazuya fidgeted and felt uncomfortable. He wished more than anything he were already on the battlefield.

"That's true," Kazuya admitted. "I have been interested not only in Elizabeth but also Annette; even though I knew they both already had partners." He offered Andre a second bow. "I am very sorry, I didn't really think about you or about Annette's Limiter. I was just trying to find the best partner for myself."

Andre surprised him by nodding. "But of course, you would be a fool not to want madame. The fact she has shown you her favor can only mean you are deserving of it."

"You have nothing to apologize for Kazuya." Elizabeth told him. "It's only fitting that you want the best possible partner. I feel precisely the same way. If you do not object I would like to keep Andre as a Limiter as well. If that is not acceptable to you I am prepared to release him. In the world of adults these things happen."

_Why do I feel like I'm helping a wife cheat on her husband?_ "I haven't agreed to be your Limiter permanently."

"I am merely speaking hypothetically." Elizabeth said.

"If you do not object Aoi-san I am open to sharing." Andre said.

'Sharing?' Kazuya mouthed silently.

"Pardon me, de arimasu."

The three of them turned about to see Rana standing there. Her hands were clasped before her and she was hopping from one leg to the other.

"What are you still doing here?" Elizabeth asked coldly. "You heard the Principal. You can't come with us."

"I know that, de arimasu." Rana looked at Kazuya longingly. "I was hoping I could have just a few minutes alone with Kazuya-kun. De arimasu."

From her scowl Elizabeth clearly did not like that idea.

"That's fine, we still have time and there's no guarantee we'll be back is there?" Kazuya slid his arm free. "Is it all right if I meet you at the helipads Elizabeth?"

"I suppose," Elizabeth said with a disapproving look. "The helicopters will be arriving in about twenty minutes Kazuya. You have to be there in time."

"He will! De arimasu!" Grabbing his hand Rana fled dragging Kazuya along behind her.

Andre chuckled watching them go. "I'm surprised madame; he is not enamored with you yet. Haven't you given him some of your 'special' attention? I don't think the man exists who could say no to you after receiving that."

She turned a frosty eye towards Andre. "He is a very special person and I am treating him as such. When the moment is right I'll make him mine and show him his place."

"Oui madame, I don't doubt that you will. In the meantime shall we go to the helipads?" He extended his arm to her. "There is still the matter of the Incursion to deal with."

Nodding Elizabeth accepted his arm and they headed off.

XXX

Rana took him to the back of the Biology Building at a dead run. When they got there she stopped and looked around to be sure they were alone. Meanwhile Kazuya was working his right shoulder to make sure his arm was still attached.

"Was that really necessary?"

"I am sorry Kazuya-kun; I just wanted some privacy for this. De arimasu."

"For wh… mmmph!"

Rana, who was shorter, grabbed him about the collar and forced his face down so she could kiss him.

Kazuya was startled by the feel of her lips smothering his. It was a closed mouth kiss and one she was putting a lot of effort in.

When she let him go Kazuya gasped for breath.

"Rana! What was that?"

"I'm sorry! I wanted our first kiss to be special! I have never kissed a boy before so I am sure it was disappointing. De arimasu." Rana quickly wiped her eyes. "It's just that I do not know if I will ever see you again! I want to go into battle with you! I want to protect you! But all I can do is kiss you and tell me how much you mean to me! You are my soul mate and if you die a part of me will die with you! De arimasu!"

She was crying.

She was shedding tears just for him.

The only person who had ever done that before was Kazuha.

_Why? _Kazuya wondered. _Why do you care so much for me when we haven't known each other for that long? I'm not worthy of your tears._

"Rana…"

"I… I can't be there to fight for you Kazuya-kun. All I can do is give you my kisses. Let me just do that. Let me have just five minutes before you go. Or is that selfish to ask? De arimasu?"

She again wiped away her tears.

_Please don't cry for me Rana, you are only making this harder._

Taking a deep shuddering breath he reached out and placed his hands gently on her face. "Okay," he whispered. "For just five minutes."

"Just five minutes, de arimasu."

He began to kiss her.

Their kisses were soft and slow, intimate and warm. A slight moan escaped her as she wrapped her body against his. Even if it was only this once… she was his.

Whatever came she would always have this one moment.

XXX

The class president Chiffon Fairchild was running about trying to organize things. As usual she had Ticey at her elbow. A total of four helicopters were coming and she was dividing up the class. She was also noting who was missing. Several Pandoras and their Limiters were not present.

Elizabeth could guess what they were up to.

People were going to die tonight. That was certain. The only things in question were who and just how many. The thought of death could make some people weak and sentimental.

Rana came immediately to mind.

When Kazuya appeared she would not ask him what had happened like some jealous wife. It only mattered that he choose her as his Pandora. He could have whatever he wanted on the side as long as he was discreet and did not embarrass her.

Despite the odds Elizabeth remained focused on her long term plans. The thought _she _might die tonight never seriously crossed her mind. She had faith in herself and her abilities. If anyone survived this she would.

As she was waiting Annette approached her.

"Congratulations," Annette said. "You're the one he wants."

Elizabeth gave a slight shrug. "It was obvious he was always going to pick me."

Annette grinned widely. "You know what Elizabeth? You really are a complete bitch sometimes."

"I've noticed people usually refer to me as a bitch only when I have something they want."

Annette chuckled slightly and looked around. "Speaking of what you have that I want where is Kazuya? I was expecting him to be right by your side."

"Rana asked for a few minutes alone with him." Elizabeth said starkly.

Annette laughed. "I guess that makes Rana a bitch in your eyes huh?"

"Not at all. Kazuya is welcome to play with her if he likes. She is no threat to me; from this moment on Kazuya will be my Limiter."

"That's funny; I seem to recall him saying he wouldn't do the baptism and that he didn't promise to be a permanent partner for you."

"The important thing is that he's chosen me," Elizabeth said. "Once I've shown him all the benefits of being my partner it will be clear I am the right choice."

"Translation after you pour champagne down his throat and fuck his brains out he'll pick you."

"You are vulgar."

"Didn't hear you call me wrong though." Annette replied. "It might just be harder than you think. I was hoping to get in his pants too. I think the boy is still hung up on Satellizer though."

"That girl doesn't matter," Elizabeth said coolly. "Kazuya can do much better than her. By the time she is let out of her cell he will already be completely mine."

"Don't be too sure about that."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think I need to worry about Satellizer? Or are you implying I need to worry about you?"

"Oh you don't need to worry any about me anymore." Annette said raising her hands in mock surrender. "I'm out. From now on it's a three horse race."

"You're conceding?"

Annette nodded. "When it mattered most, with the two of us standing in front of him, he picked you. I'm stubborn but I can take a hint."

"In that case I welcome you back into my little circle. I hope we can be friends again."

"I'll be part of the group again, but who are you trying to kid Elizabeth? You have no friends."

XXX

Kazuya was running for all that he was worth.

Things with Rana had gone on for a lot longer than five minutes and he was now trying to get to the helipads as quickly as he possibly could.

As much as he treasured what had just happened between him and Rana he also knew it would only make things much harder later on.

Seeing her standing in front of him shedding honest tears for him though there'd been absolutely no chance of refusing her. If he did die tonight at least her final memory of him would be a good one.

As he was running across campus he passed the Detention Center.

Glancing at it he wished he could see Satellizer and talk to her. He had tried to earlier only to be told she was not permitted any visitors. Even if they were allowing it now he had no time. He ran past with no more than a backward glance.

There was just no time.

XXX

"There they are!" Someone shouted.

Four HR-12 Mongoose Helicopters appeared in the night sky.

Elizabeth looked about. Kazuya was still not here. Had Rana kidnapped him?

Just then there was a loud shout.

"Elizabeth!"

Spotting him running across the way Elizabeth raised an arm and shouted back. "Over here Kazuya!"

Kazuya ran to her and was there as the first Mongoose touched down.

Bending over he put his hands on his knees and gasped. "Sor… sorry… I'm late."

"You do have a flair for the dramatic. You are not late though, you made it just in time." She slid her arm about his. "Let's go Kazuya. Let's go to war."

Kazuya nodded and looked eager. "Yeah, let's go kill the NOVAs."

XXX

**Author's Note: **Along with writing fanfiction I also write original stories. Following is an excerpt from one of my stories called **The (not so) Dark Mage**. If you are interested in reading more of my original work please go to my website and feel free to leave a review on my Guestbook. You will find a link to my website on my profile page.

XXX

**Chapter 1**

The Shattered Lands held more than a thousand nations. Kingdoms, Duchies, Baronies, Republics, Oligarchies, Magocricies, Theocracies, Tribal Federations, and Despotisms could all be found. Each individual nation was independent and in competition with all the others. The 'Kings' had no more power beyond their borders than the 'Barons' did. There were alliances and understandings but no ruler ever swore fealty to another. There was no single law or authority. Wars raged as nations were born or swallowed up. It was a world filled with magic and monsters and battle.

One of these thousand nations was called Alteroth and was located in the far north. It was among the largest and most powerful of the countries; for it was a land of Dark Mages. Undead soldiers patrolled the borders and enforced the laws. The living obeyed without question and those who wore the black robes held the power of life and death. Seven mighty families with the gift for the dark arts ruled here. Though suspicious of each other they were bound together by mutual need. The rest of the world hated and feared them and would gladly have destroyed them… if only they could have. The Shattered Lands were much too divided to form a coalition strong enough. Not while the Seven Families stood unified.

For those who practiced the Dark Arts Alteroth was a sanctuary and a base of operations. Together or individually the great families sought power and wealth in the wider world. They reveled in the fear and terror they inspired throughout the Shattered Lands. They all treasured this reputation and deliberately did what they could to enhance it and seem even more terrifying to their own subjects and to the lands beyond.

It was for this reason that the Council of Seven was meeting.

XXX

Within the council chamber six men in blackest robes sat around a circular table eying each other suspiciously. There was no head of the Council of Seven, no one dared to try and assume authority over the other members and risk uniting them in opposition. Each was the head on one of the great families and a master of the Dark Arts. They were allies against the wider world and rivals against each other. They were not friends and they did not trust each other even an inch.

Enslaved elven maidens poured wine silent and submissive, eyes cast down and properly attentive. At the doors of the great chamber skeletal guards stood their posts in the extremely unlikely event anyone would dare to interrupt them.

Along with eying each other their eyes flickered to the one empty seat.

"This is dangerous," Lothas Blackwater muttered. "Not telling one of us about a meeting of the Council."

"I sent a message," a sickly man with yellow teeth said. "I suppose the slave was slow in delivering it. I'll just have the fool killed as a way of apology."

"That's not going to fool anyone Dante." Baldwin Heartsbane said.

Dante Poisondagger smiled with his rotting teeth. "Oh I know that, but it's enough to at least cover us."

"We need to finish discussing the matter before the last member arrives." Garweth Oathbreaker said.

The others all nodded wearily.

"We should just kill him!" Darius Heartless said. "He's a disgrace! An embarrassment! He has no place among us!"

"He is an heir to one of the Great Families and you cannot deny he has skill with magic." Xilos Soulbreaker said.

"You call what he does talent?" Heartless challenged.

"Well he can use magic," Soulbreaker said defensively. "Some of his spells are quite effective."

"Oh I've seen the things he can do with his magic! They're disgusting!" Heartless shouted.

"Stop overcompensating," Garweth said wearily. "I swear Heartless, every time we have a meeting you feel the need to try and dominate things."

"I think we can agree that we can't simply kill him, he is the heir after all." Dante said.

"Why can't Walter be the heir?" Heartless demanded.

"Don't be stupid, Walter is dead." Baldwin said.

"He's only mostly dead." Heartless said. "He can still use the black arts."

"How exactly would Walter foster an heir?" Baldwin asked dryly.

Heartless shrugged. "He could stitch one together I suppose. He would still be a more fitting heir than that miserable disgrace."

"Who's a miserable disgrace?" A cold voice said from the doorway.

The six men looked fearfully at the new arrival, the seventh member of the Council and the unquestioned most powerful necromancer in all Alteroth; Lilith Corpselover. Pale alabaster skin, long straight raven hair, with a full feminine figure that her tight fitting black robes showed off nicely. In her hands she gripped a wand of human bone and was looking murderously at her fellow council members. Though they were all powerful mages they deeply respected her strength and ability. None of them wanted to make her an enemy.

"Just who is a disgrace?" Lilith repeated eying Heartless as if she wanted to choke him with her own hands.

"I think you know who." Heartless said trying not to appear intimidated and failing.

"Lilith the time has come for us to address the situation." Soulbreaker said.

"The fact is he cannot be your heir." Baldwin said.

"Since when does the Council decide who the heir of a Great Family is?" Lilith demanded.

"Lilith," Baldwin said trying to sound patient. "Even you must admit he is not someone who could replace you either as the head of the Corpselover family or as a member of the Council."

"Certainly he can! He has immense natural talent with magic! He can do things even I can't manage!" Lilith said vehemently.

The six men looked at each other uncomfortably. Lilith was a terrifying necromancer and killer, but she was also a doting mother with all of a parent's usual blindness's.

To try and force her to accept the truth of the situation Dante Poisondagger spoke an unforgivable insult. "Your son is a white wizard."

Lilith snapped. Running up to him she grabbed the small man about the neck and began to shake him as a dog would a rat. Instantly the other five mages were on their feet pointing their wands at her. Despite having the momentary advantage none of them dared cast a spell. She was the most powerful among them and her temper was frightening to behold.

"SAY THAT AGAIN YOU ROTTON MOUTHED DOVE!" Lilith screamed shaking Dante back and forth so hard she threatened to knock out those decayed teeth.

"Let's just calm down, shall we?" Baldwin said. "I'm sure Poisondagger did not mean to insult you. Isn't that right Dante?"

"That's ri… right," Dante managed to get out as he was being rattled. Being on the receiving end of Lilith's fury was enough to make him plead. "Please forgive me Lilith Corpselover."

"Fine," she spat out and released her grip dropping him unceremoniously onto the floor. Though only slightly appeased she knew there were limits to what even she could get away with. "As a Corpselover I am not the forgiving sort, but I will try to forget those words were spoken."

"Why don't we all sit down and talk this out?" Baldwin suggested.

Nodding Lilith took her usual seat and the others returned to theirs. Poisondagger looked paler than usual and avoided even glancing in Lilith's direction. As soon as they were all seated Baldwin spoke again.

"Lilith, you know how important it is that we guard our reputation as ruthless and powerful Dark Wizards. Fear is our shield. Were the other nations to see any sort of weakness they might try to attack us. I beg you; see this from our point of view."

"I am willing to admit my son is a bit unusual for a Dark Wizard, but he has the potential to be extraordinary. He will definitely prove to be a worthy successor."

"Do you truly believe that Lilith?" Baldwin asked.

"I do."

"Well in that case," Garweth Oathbreaker said slowly. "Would you agree to a test of his abilities?"

Lilith narrowed her eyes at him. "What sort of test?"


	24. The L class

**Author's Note: **My thanks to Mistress Winowyl for her help with this chapter.

XXX

The four HR-12s touched down and their side doors swung open. One hundred and twelve Pandoras along with one hundred and nineteen Limiters quickly climbed aboard. The rotors on the Mongooses never stopped. As soon as the student had climbed aboard the doors slammed shut and the transport helicopters lifted off again.

The two pilots on their helicopter didn't say anything to them except for a hurried 'hang on' just before taking off. There were no seats and the fifty plus students simply had to sit on the steel floor packed in together. There were lights but they were on a minimal setting, just enough to let them make out each other's faces. There were glass windows along both sides of the HR-12 but flying over the darkened countryside there was little to see beyond the occasional house of stretch of lit up highway.

The steady roar of the engines filled the cab; you would have to shout to be heard by the person next to you. Fortunately now that they were on their way to the battlefield no one seemed eager to talk. Kazuya noticed that many of the couples were holding each other close. He thought about Rana who he'd been kissing so tenderly just a little while ago. He thought too about Satellizer and the kisses and private moments they had shared. If he really did die tonight one of his regrets would be not getting the chance to talk to her and finding out what had happened.

Sitting right up against him Elizabeth placed her head on his shoulder. He could feel her soft breasts rubbing his arm even through their uniforms.

"Is this your first time in a helicopter Kazuya?" Elizabeth called out, just making herself heard. "It can be unsettling if you're not used to it."

"No, I've ridden in them; I've even been in an AH-4 Valkyrie twice. They're a lot faster than a Mongoose." Kazuya yelled back.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. The Valkyrie was the latest American attack helicopter and had been in service less than two years. Even with her family connections she had never seen one, let alone been allowed on board for a ride.

"You really are full of surprises Kazuya."

"Sorry," he shouted.

"It's nothing to apologize for," Elizabeth yelled. "Have you actually been in battle before? At this point I don't think I'd be shocked to learn that you had."

Kazuya shook his head. "No, this is my first time, but I have had a **lot** of training for this moment."

"I imagine you have," Elizabeth said and lifted her face. "Being the brother of the biggest hero of the Eighth Incursion and son of the Director of Genetics Research I suppose you were born for this."

"No," Kazuya told her. "This was my choice." He looked at her with an intensity she hadn't seen from him before. "This is where I want to be; no matter what happens."

Elizabeth smiled and put her head back on his shoulder. "I am glad to hear that." _This is where you belong; with me._

XXX

Satellizer was pacing back and forth in her cell. She'd just been sitting there staring out into space when the sirens had gone off. Hearing the message that had accompanied the sirens her instinct had been to bust out of jail and hurry to the Assembly Hall.

She could have done it easily. No set of iron bars could stop a Pandora. What held her back was the certainty that if she did that it would be the end of her as a Pandora. She had been sent here as punishment for her actions. To simply ignore that and escape would be seen as direct defiance of the authority of the Genetics Academy and of the Central Command. The higher ups would see that as being a much more serious.

Instead of summoning her volt weapon and cutting her way out she shouted for the guard. If they needed all the students that damn well included her. Despite all the shouts though no one came to let her out of her cage.

At last the sirens cut off.

That only frustrated her even more. What was going on? They'd set condition one which meant there was a major incursion under way. The Fourth Years being ordered to the helipads confirmed the situation was serious. What about Kazuya? Was he going to be involved?

_I'm being silly_, she thought. _No matter how special he is Kazuya is still just a first year without a partner. There is no way he would be sent out with the Fourth Years._

That thought calmed her a bit but she still paced about her cell.

XXX

Eventually, after some unknown amount of time (there was no clock in her cell) someone finally came to see her. Satellizer was very surprised to see it was the Principal herself.

"Hello," Sister Margaret said with her usual tranquil air. "I thought I should come check on you."

"Sister Margaret what is going on?" Stella demanded.

The principal smiled and answered quietly. "Behold, the day of the Lord comes, cruel, with wrath and fierce anger, to make the land a desolation and to destroy its sinners from it."

Stella blinked, unsure how to reply to that.

"Isaiah 13:9, it's a passage referring to the end times. It seems appropriate."

"I won't pretend to be very religious," Satellizer said. "But isn't that a little much? I'm guessing the Ninth Incursion is under way. No matter how large it is it can't be that bad can it?"

"Right now we have over twelve thousand enemy arrivals current and incoming." Sister Margaret said with admirable calm.

Stella's jaw dropped and she stared at her. "That's… that's impossible."

"Impossible or not that is what we are facing. I have already sent out the Fourth and Third Years and may be sending out the Second as well before the night is through."

"You sent out the Third Years too?" Satellizer said startled. "That's never been done before has it?"

"This situation is unprecedented so I felt I had no choice. You might also wish to know that I have also sent Aoi Kazuya out with the Third Years as well."

"You sent Kazuya out? How could you? He's brand new to the academy and hasn't had any training yet!"

"I think you already know about his special abilities. As for training he has, in many ways, had more of it than you or any third year student here. Just in case I made sure he was partnered with someone. He will be acting as Elizabeth Mayberry's Limiter out in the field."

Even more than the news of the massive invasion this filled Satellizer with a sudden despair. "Are you saying he's chosen Elizabeth? He's performed the baptism with her?"

"No, he has not. For the time being theirs is an emergency union due to the situation."

"You have to release me and send me to him!" Satellizer grabbed the bars in front of her and glared at the Principal as if her will alone could force her to obey. "I need to be with him!"

"Rana made the exact same request. I denied her and told her she would have to wait with the other Second Years." Satellizer opened her mouth to protest. "The same applies to you. What's more you will not be released unless I decide to deploy the Second Years."

"What good does it do anyone for me to be trapped here while there is fighting going on? If things are as serious as you say then I should be out there where I am needed!"

"That is very generous of you," Sister Margaret replied. "Tell me, are you worried about all the innocent people out there or is it only Kazuya who is one your mind right now?"

"Does it make a difference?" Satellizer said. She managed to sound stern but couldn't keep her cheeks from blushing.

"It does," Sister Margaret informed her. "It is the difference between selfish and selfless."

"If Kazuya is in danger then I need to be there! That is all that matters!"

The Principal shook her head. "Kazuya is doing his duty as are the other brave young men and women out there fighting right now. Your place is not with them, but here. This is your punishment and I will not release you from it."

Stella turned away from her. "I understand," she said bitterly. "As usual I get the short end of the stick."

"I would like to help you my child. You are consumed with rage and I do not know why. If you wish to unburden yourself I am willing to listen. Tell me what is in your heart and unburden yourself."

"With respect I am not Catholic Sister, I don't believe in confession."

"Only a priest can hear a confession dear. I was simply offering to listen to whatever it is that troubles you. If you would feel more comfortable I could arrange for you to meet with a psychiatrist."

"I am not telling my secrets to some head shrinker!" Satellizer said sharply. "I don't need anyone else to help me with my problems I can deal with them myself!"

"Are you sure?" Sister Margaret said sympathetically. "Look where you are now. You are here because of your own actions. I want to help you, but if you refuse to accept help there is nothing I can do for you. There is no shame in admitting we need others."

Satellizer sat back down on the floor and tucked her knees into her chest. "I don't need anyone. I'll deal with things on my own."

Sister Margaret waited a moment, and then said. "Very well. I will pray for you and for others." She left.

Satellizer stared out into empty space. _The only one I need is Kazuya. I want to see him again._

XXX

Somewhere above the Japanese countryside the Mongoose jerked to a sudden halt. Without warning all the students were jolted and tossed about. Unintentionally Elizabeth spilled over Kazuya and he found himself on his back with her breasts shoved into his face.

As the helicopter began to descend Elizabeth leisurely sat back freeing him. Kazuya got up into a sitting position. Even with the low light she was able to make out his completely red face.

"Sorry!" He shouted to her.

Smiling she yelled back. "I am not!"

Elizabeth wasn't sure but she thought his face got even redder.

With a rough bounce they felt the landing wheels touch down. They lights in the cab came fully up and the deafening roar of the helicopters engines began to subside. Electrically the doors on either side of the helicopter slid open.

"Everyone out!" The pilot shouted from the cockpit.

As quickly as they could the Pandoras and Limiters scrambled out into what was a wheat field. The four HR – 12s all touched down on the landing zone. There was a company of Japanese soldiers there under the command of a Captain waiting for them. The soldiers all looked nervous and more than a little relieved to see them.

As the Third Years were sorting themselves out Chiffon made her way to speak with the captain. Without being asked Elizabeth went over as well. Not certain what to do Kazuya tagged along with her. Chiffon noted their approach but did not say anything to them.

"My name is Chiffon Fairchild, rank one of the Third Year class of West Genetics Academy. Could you please tell me the situation?"

The captain promptly saluted her, a gesture she returned. "My name in Captain Gendo Third Infantry Division, second battalion, Bravo Company. We were the nearest troops to the area and were dispatched here to make contact with the enemy. They are roughly one mile north or here."

"How many are there and what class?" Chiffon asked.

"There are fifteen NOVA." Captain Gendo said.

"Fifteen?" Chiffon normally went through life with her eyes virtually closed. That made her open them wide. "Are you sure of that?"

"I am," the captain said with a firm nod. "I counted them myself. There are fifteen NOVAs. They aren't moving or taking any sort of provocative action. They are just standing about as if they have no orders."

"Are there any cities or towns in the area?" Chiffon asked.

"The nearest town is six miles west of here. It's a place called Kayama it has about three thousand people."

Chiffon frowned. "Why would the NOVAs commit fifteen units to such a small target?"

"More importantly," Elizabeth spoke up. "Can you tell us what class these NOVA are?"

"They have been given the temporary designation of L class." Captain Gendo said.

"**L class?**" Chiffon, Elizabeth, and Kazuya all said together.

"There is no such thing as an L class NOVA." Chiffon told him. "There only R's and S's."

"Here, see for yourself." The captain handed over a video camera.

Chiffon began to play the recorded scenes with Elizabeth and Kazuya each looking over one shoulder. The lighting was poor but she could clearly make out a NOVA the likes of which she'd never seen before. The body was a silvery metallic silicon like all NOVA. The shape was of two cones joining together, one opening up to the ground and lone to the sky. Two long rail thin arms came out near the top of the upper cone. The arms ended in hands and were as long as the body was tall. On top of the body was a sphere with three thin slits cut into it, roughly corresponding with eyes and a mouth. Bluish grey light could be seen emanating from each of the slits. The NOVA had no legs and appeared to levitate over the ground.

"It reminds me of a chess piece," Kazuya mumbled.

"How large are these NOVAs?" Chiffon asked. "It's hard to judge from the images."

"They're roughly ten feet high."

"Ten feet," Chiffon mumbled. "So about half the size of an R class and a fifth of an S class."

"Does that mean they'll be weaker than the R class?" Kazuya asked.

"I certainly hope so but it would be dangerous to assume that." Chiffon said. She turned to the captain. "Please tell the men you have in contact with the enemy to fall back, we will handle things now."

The captain nodded, only too happy to obey.

Organizing the Third Years they set out to face the enemy.


	25. Battlefield

They were crouching in the wheat field.

"What are they doing?" Ticey Phenyl asked.

"They don't seem to be doing much of anything." Chiffon said.

Indeed the fifteen L class NOVAs were just slowly moving about without any sort of direction or purpose. They were not in any sort of formation and were spread out. As they watched strands of wheat were flattened beneath them as they levitated a few inches off the ground.

"I read once," Ticey said. "That in America, about fifty years ago, they used to have strange crop circles appear in wheat fields like this one. Maybe that's what they're doing."

"Why would NOVAs come here just to draw circles in wheat fields?" Elizabeth asked in a tone that would chill wine.

"I don't know, it's just a theory."

"It's like they're confused," Chiffon said frowning. "It's like they don't have orders and don't really know what to do."

"They wouldn't come here without some sort of plan." Elizabeth argued. "Especially not in such insane numbers."

Chiffon turned to her. "Well then can you explain what they're up to?"

Elizabeth's mouth twisted but she had no answer.

Just a few feet behind her Kazuya was kneeling in the wheat field. He, along with more than two hundred other students were waiting to begin. The closest NOVA was a little over a hundred yards away. It and the others were completely oblivious to their presence. Not even facing in their direction the NOVA was just slowly drifting to its right without a care in the world.

_The enemy_, Kazuya thought. _The ones who took Kazuha away from me._

For four year he had given everything to make himself a weapon that could fight them and make them pay for what they did. His body was trembling in eagerness. Every sense told him this was what all his sacrifices had been for.

The time for revenge had come around at last.

_I don't care if I die so long as I can pay them back._

"Let's get ready to attack." Chiffon said.

That was all Kazuya needed to hear. He slapped his hands together. "One strike maximum spread."

A large ball of bluish silver energy formed right in front of him.

Chiffon, Elizabeth, and everyone else turned startled eyes to him.

"Kazuya! What are you doing?" Chiffon called out.

In the field before them all the NOVAs suddenly stopped and turned towards their direction. As one they began to move. The nearest NOVA began approaching them.

"I'm attacking as you ordered." Kazuya said and spread his hands out. The volt sphere shot out straight and true. It hit the nearest NOVA in the middle of its 'chest.' It detonated with a loud and satisfying explosion. The top half of the NOVA's body was blown to bits. Pieces of silicon were sent flying through the air as the lower half of it fell over lifelessly to the ground.

Kazuya's heart throbbed with joy and he called out happily. "That was for you Kazuha."

The remaining fourteen NOVAs came together and formed a 'V.' As a single unit they headed towards the spot where their compatriot had just been destroyed.

"There's no time to organize!" Chiffon yelled out. "Everyone form Ereinbar sets! Pandoras forward! Limiters support them!"

At the Genetics Academies the first two years were primarily focused on developing individual skills. The third year curriculum was based on teamwork between partners and with units of squad size and larger. The fourth year was devoted almost completely to military training and the tactics and strategies to be used in the field against the enemy.

Pandoras and Limiters had field exercises and played 'war games' from freshmen year on. These however only taught the basics of team work. It wasn't until their senior year that students worked on fighting a battle as a single mass unit. So while many of the Third Years were prepared for this as far as individual skills went they had not practiced their roles as part of a field army yet.

They would charge the enemy and fight individually.

Except for Kazuya Pandoras and Limiters were forming Ereinbar sets; that special connection that would allow them to share their senses and which permitted Limiters to use Freezing.

Elizabeth quickly made a set with Andre before turning to Kazuya. "Please focus on using your Freezing. I will use my volt weapons; I need you to cover me."

Kazuya gave her a quick nod. Though he wanted to attack some more he understood that a Limiter's primary role was to protect his Pandora. He would settle for assisting in their destruction. "Yes sempai." He stuck an arm out. "Freezing!"

He pushed out his freezing field as far as it would go. His area of effect was at least three times larger than anyone else's.

Andre who was used to being the strongest was stunned to see his area dwarfed by Kazuya's. Even more impressive, the four NOVAs who entered Kazuya's Freezing stopped moving and were held perfectly on place. Normal Freezing could only cancel out a NOVA's Freezing effect; it could not in any way restrict the NOVA itself.

Incredibly though Kazuya was able to do exactly that. Four NOVAs were trapped like flies in amber.

"I think I see why madame was interested in him." Andre said under his breath.

Elizabeth activated her volt weapons; two crystal tetrahedrons. They both split open and fired a beam of concentrated volt energy at two of the frozen NOVA. She expertly sliced them both right down the middle. They split apart and perished; their cores neatly sliced in two. They did not topple over though; Kazuya's Freezing effect held them in place.

_Too easy, _Elizabeth thought with satisfaction. _Together we truly are an unbeatable pair! _"The NOVA core is in the upper cone, the chest." Elizabeth called out.

"Got it!" Annette shouted.

"Understood," Ingrid called out.

Individually each of Elizabeth's companions took on one of the other NOVA being held by Kazuya. Annette's scythe and Ingrid's swords easily cut through the silicon skin of the NOVA's chest to reveal the crystal core inside. Neither girl hesitated a second before smashing it to pieces.

The instant the cores were destroyed the silver blue light coming from the 'heads' blinked out and vanished. The corpses remained upright and arms held out. As soon as Kazuya saw all four destroyed he ended the Freezing effect to conserve his strength. The four silicon bodies crashed lifelessly to the ground.

XXX

As this was going on the other Limiters and Pandoras were also fighting.

The L classes activated their Freezing fields. They were surprisingly weak; they extended no more than twenty yards or so. The Limiters had no trouble neutralizing them; though unlike Kazuya they could do nothing to disrupt the enemies' movements.

Despite their odd construction the L classes were surprisingly fast and mobile, and their long thin arms gave them an extended reach. The arms did not have joints and could flex and twist about like whips. One Pandora found this out as running past to perform a strike from behind. The NOVA's head turned about as though on a swivel. One arm lashed around from the other side of its body and the unfortunate girl was caught about the neck.

She had barely time to let out one startled squawk before her head was ripped from her shoulders.

Her Limiter screamed as he felt her sudden surprise and fear vanish along with their connection.

"Watch out for their arms!" Chiffon shouted. Her steel gauntlet ripped out a chunk from a NOVA's body. "Their armor isn't very thick! Finish them off quickly!"

The battle was a single mad rush as over a hundred Pandoras swarmed over the remaining ten NOVAs.

"They're not so tough!" Attia exclaimed as she bashed in the side of an L class wither her morningstar.

The NOVAs swung about with their rope like arms punching or grabbing at their enemies. Each though was being swarmed under by at least six Pandoras. With sword and axe and fist their thin armor was ripped apart and their cores exposed. One after another the NOVAs died until only two were left.

As the final two were being torn apart a hum began to rise from them and their bodies began to glow.

Chiffon was the first to realize what was happening. "They're going to detonate! Everyone run!"

XXX

When the Ereinbar sets were active the Limiters gained enhanced strength and endurance that made them the equals of Olympic athletes. They could run faster and farther than most human beings. They could not however use Accel of other Pandora techniques to convert volt energy into physical speed. The Limiters could never move as fast as their Pandoras.

As the Pandoras all used Accel to escape as quickly as possible most of them grabbed hold of their partners first.

Realizing what was about to happen Kazuya had just started to run when in a blur he was grabbed from behind and tossed over Elizabeth's shoulder. Moving at such a blinding speed Kazuya could barely breathe never mind talk.

As the Pandoras fled the two L class NOVAs detonated behind them; vaporizing everything for a two thousand yard radius.

Including seven Limiters.


	26. A choice and a debt

For one horrifying moment the night turned bright as day. Domes of raw volt energy shot out and expanded vaporizing everything they touched. In that instant they all wondered if they would be caught in the blast.

Mercifully though the Pandoras using Accel were able to cover more than two thousand yards in the handful of seconds they'd been given. As fast as the explosion had been the force of it had been expended. The energy of the blast faded it left behind only a blackened circle amid the wheat. There was no trace of the battle or the fallen, everything was vaporized to ash.

At a safe distance the Pandoras dropped out of Accel and put their partners down. Many of them were bent over panting from exhaustion and with hands on knees. When Elizabeth stopped she did not look wearied though she did have some sweat on her forehead.

"Are you all right Kazuya?" Elizabeth asked.

A slightly shaken Kazuya nodded. "Yes… thank you for saving me sempai."

"You don't need to thank me. After all," she reached out and gently touched his face. "Partners take care of each other."

Kazuya blushed. "I still haven't said I will be your partner though."

"We are partners now and that is what matters." Elizabeth told him in a soft tone.

Kazuya wasn't sure how to respond. As he stood there thinking Chiffon marched up to him. Without hesitation she slapped him across the face hard enough to knock him down.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth shouted at her.

"That is what I want to know." Chiffon said turning her attention to Kazuya who was on the ground staring up at her. Everyone else was looking on as well. The Academy's Laughing Monster looked furious. "What were you doing back there Kazuya? Who told you to attack without orders?"

"I am sorry Chiffon sempai, I heard you say attack and so I did."

"I said, 'Let's get ready to attack.' You had no reason to do what you did! Because of you we had no chance to organize things! What you did might have cost the lives of some of your fellow students!"

Kazuya looked around and saw the accusing glances of the others. A few of them were nodding.

"I just wanted to fight the enemy." Kazuya said and got back up. "I've been waiting the last four years for this moment. I've sacrificed everything for the sake of revenge. I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds and apologize." He offered Chiffon a bow.

She did not look appeased.

"Revenge?" Chiffon said coldly. "Is that what this was about to you?"

"The NOVAs killed my sister and there was nothing I could do about it. The only thing left for me is to take revenge for her." Kazuya said in a firm voice. "I apologize for my mistake, but I do not apologize for that."

She slapped him again.

It was every bit as hard. This time though Kazuya stumbled back a couple steps but did not fall. "I don't want to hear talk about getting revenge Kazuya!" Chiffon told him sharply. "We are soldiers fighting a battle! We are trying to save people's lives not fight some vendetta. If you can't follow orders like everyone else tell me so right now and you can go back to the Academy. If you're going to put your own selfish wants ahead of the group then you are not needed."

"I apologize again for my actions and will follow your orders sempai." Kazuya said. "I won't take back my words though. I still want revenge on the NOVAs."

Chiffon's right hand twitched and Kazuya thought she was going to slap him again.

"Aren't you being just a bit unfair Chiffon?" Elizabeth said and slid in between them to deliberately shield Kazuya. "His sister as Aoi Kazuha, the great hero of the Eighth Incursion. They murdered the sister that he loved. He wouldn't be human if he didn't want revenge for that."

Elizabeth cast her eyes about imperiously. Most of the others immediately began to nod or lower their faces in acquiescence.

"While I don't believe in breaking the rules," Ingrid said as she came over to Elizabeth's side. "It seems what Kazuya did was an honest mistake."

"Kazuya froze four NOVAs leaving them easy meat along with taking one out himself." Annette said as she too came over. "I'd say that more than makes up for his mistake."

"He was totally amazing," Attia said and she too joined them. "You shouldn't blame him for wanting to fight."

"He's a hero," Cleo said coming up to the others. "He fought bravely. He doesn't deserve to be humiliated by you like this."

President Chiffon found herself facing Elizabeth's entire clique. Ticey came to stand by the President's side to show her own support. Chiffon did not back down.

"I am not saying that he didn't fight well or that he isn't brave." Chiffon said. She turned those perpetually closed eyes to Kazuya. "My problem with you Kazuya is that you did what you wanted without thinking about everyone else, without waiting for orders. Do you understand how dangerous that is? Do you understand that you are putting everyone else at risk for the sake of your own personal revenge? Everyone has a role and we all support each other. I can't have you ignoring everyone else because you have a score to settle."

"Do you want me to keep apologizing Chiffon sempai?" Kazuya asked. "I will if you want. I won't let it happen again and I will follow orders. If you are telling me to forget about vengeance that is impossible. It would be like asking me to just forget about Kazuha or the last four years of my life. I promise not to go off on my own; I'll be satisfied killing the enemy as just another soldier."

"There," Elizabeth said. "That should satisfy you."

"I'm not sure that it does," Chiffon said with a frown.

Elizabeth shrugged. "You can't send him back. He is far and away the strongest Limiter we have. We need him."

Chiffon continued to frown but did not disagree with her. "Kazuya, I can't deny that you're an asset and we need all the help we can get. The fighting is a long way from over. But nothing like this had better happen again. I won't let you put others in danger."

"I understand sempai and I won't let you down." Kazuya said.

Chiffon nodded. She then looked about. "Elizabeth, where is Andre? I was thinking he might talk to Kazuya about what it means to be a Limiter."

"Andre is gone." Elizabeth said displaying no outward emotion.

There were gasps amid stunned silence. Most of the people here had known and admired Andre for a year or more. He'd been the top Limiter in his class and a charming and suave fellow. Before Elizabeth had snapped him up he's been the leading heartthrob at the academy.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Annette blurted out.

"I mean there was no time to get both Kazuya and Andre," Elizabeth answered coolly. "I only had time to save one."

"And you chose Kazuya?" Chiffon could not keep the surprise from her voice.

"That's right," Elizabeth said dismissively. "I chose Kazuya. I suppose you would have rather had him die?"

Chiffon flashed Kazuya a guilty look. "I am not saying that, but you knew Andre for two years ad you performed the baptism with him."

"I know that." Elizabeth said in chilly tones. "Andre was a good man and good partner. I'll miss him. But you saw what Kazuya could do. Even if he was a bit too aggressive he is too strong for us to lose. Kazuya was more valuable and so I chose him."

Even the girls who had sided with Elizabeth looked uncomfortable with her calm deliberate demeanor. Among the others the words 'cold hearted' and 'icy bitch' could be heard. When Elizabeth turned her attention to the crowd no one would meet her eyes.

"I need to do a head count to see who is missing and who is wounded." Chiffon said turning away. "We need to get back to the helicopters and conserve our strength. We have a lot more battles still to fight."

XXX

A total of two Pandoras and seven Limiters had died, including all three of Miyabi's partners. Among the wounded were a number of minor cuts and bruises, none of the survivors were seriously hurt. All things considered the Third Years had gotten through their first real battle as well as could be hoped for. Many of them were shaken by it, but no one had run away. They'd managed through the initial shock and were real soldiers now.

Heading back to the landing zone everyone gave Miyabi and Elizabeth a wide berth. Kazuya was the only one to walk by Elizabeth's side.

"So do you consider me to be an icy bitch too?" Elizabeth asked just loudly enough for Kazuya to hear.

"No," he answered quickly.

They walked for a little bit in an uncomfortable silence. Kazuya kept glancing at her uncertainly.

"Are you expecting me to cry?" Elizabeth finally asked. "Are you waiting for some sort of emotional display?"

Kazuya twisted a bit, clearly unhappy with her question.

"Maybe I am." Kazuya admitted. "It's normal to hurt when you lose someone close to you. I cried when Kazuha died. I don't know how close you were to Andre, but if you want to cry I wouldn't think less of you."

Reaching out she took his hand. "Thank you for that Kazuya, but I'm not one for tears. They serve no purpose. I did like Andre and we were close. He was a good partner and a good lover and I am going to miss him."

Kazuya gulped at mention of his being a good lover. He also wondered at her calm display. If she really cared for him at all how could she be so dismissive of his death?

"Why did you choose me?" Kazuya blurted.

"Because you were the stronger Limiter and more valuable." Elizabeth said simply.

"Is that really all there was to it?"

Smiling she gave his hand a light squeeze. "I choose you Kazuya because you are the one I want. Does there need to be any more reason than that?"

"No," he replied slowly. "I suppose not. I owe you my life. I'll do anything you ask of me."

"Anything?" Elizabeth purred.

Though he felt nervous he nodded his head. She had saved his life at the cost of another's. He owed her a debt he could not repay. "Anything he said firmly."

"I think you already know what it is I want," she told him.

Again Kazuya slowly nodded. Even if she was not the one he truly wanted a man needed to pay his debts. "Will you be my Pandora and perform the baptism with me?"

Smiling wide she placed a light kiss on his lips. "I'd love to."


	27. A quick ceremony

When they returned through the wheat field to the landing zone the soldiers looked up at them with open surprise. Though two miles away they had seen and heard the detonations. It was obvious they hadn't expected any survivors.

"Everyone take a short rest," Chiffon called out. "I'm sure we'll be leaving soon to go to the next target."

Heads bobbed up and down. No one was eager for another battle; but they understood the situation and were resigned to it. They had survived their first battle and were truly soldiers now. People began gathering together in small groups to hug or talk quietly. Some of the girls were crying and being comforted by their friends.

Miyabi stood off by herself looking longingly at some of the others. No one would come near her though. She had saved herself and not even tried to save any of her partners. From the looks of things she was now an outcast.

No one approached Kazuya either.

He saw some of them look in his direction, only to quickly look away when he noticed. Chiffon met his gaze with an unhappy frown.

_I suppose I'm an outcast now too, _Kazuya thought.

Despite his words of apology he knew what he'd done had been a gross breach of discipline. He'd spent the last four years being given military training. He damn well knew what it meant to be a soldier. A soldier followed orders regardless of how he felt about them. Doing anything else put your fellow soldiers and, what was worse, your mission in danger.

When he'd attacked he'd known he was breaking orders. He simply hadn't cared.

Everything he'd endured over the last four years had been for the sake of avenging his sister. Having finally had the enemy right in front of his eyes he hadn't been willing to hold back. His heart had cried out for revenge, that was what had mattered to him.

Kazuya didn't believe his actions had caused any of the deaths. Fighting the NOVAs was always a bloody business and casualties were to be expected. Given the numbers and their own lack of experience they had probably done as well as could be expected.

No, Kazuya didn't believe he was to blame for any of the deaths; not even Andre's. Even if he had not jumped the gun and they had achieved surprise it was not likely they could have prevented the NOVAs from detonating. Elizabeth still would have had to make her choice.

What bothered him was knowing that in that moment he'd put his own selfish desires ahead of the safety of his classmates. He'd been ready to die and hadn't cared about the others. Kazuha and the pain of losing her was all that had mattered.

A hero? He wasn't even a soldier never mind a hero. When the moment had come he'd been nothing but a killer fighting his own little vendetta. Killing the NOVAs was all that mattered to him and he didn't care what else happened so long as he could see them die.

He'd apologized to Chiffon sempai because it was proper and expected. He hadn't actually felt sorry. Kazuya wasn't bothered by the looks or by the possibility of being punished later. Once you were committed to something and ready to die for it small things like that just didn't matter anymore. What worried him was that after seeing some of them die he felt no satisfaction. He'd always assumed that if he could just kill at least one, that would be enough. That seeing one of them die by his hands would give him a sense of peace.

It hadn't. Yes, seeing that first NOVA explode had filled him with joy. Helping to destroy more of them had made his heart race and put a ravenous smile on his face. Those few moments had been the happiest he'd felt since his sister had left him.

But the thrill had faded quickly. He'd felt pleasure but nothing more. Watching the NOVAs being torn apart hadn't fixed what was wrong with him. The hate, the need for revenge was still there. Where no one could see he was still empty. For the first time Kazuya wondered if he'd ever be able to fill what was missing.

"Don't let them bother you Kazuya." Elizabeth said as she came up to him. "When all this is over they will all see you as a hero, I guarantee it."

"That doesn't matter." Kazuya said truthfully. "All I care about is destroying more of the enemy."

Elizabeth gave a nod of approval. "That's what I like about you Kazuya, your dedication. It's good that you don't let something as small of the opinion of others bother you. People are always resentful of those who are superior to them. The greater the gap the greater the resentment."

"I don't want to be better than anyone else." Kazuya mumbled.

Elizabeth shook her head ever so slightly. "For people like us there's no avoiding that. We stand apart like diamonds amid a field of coal. Don't worry though, as my partner I'll help you find your proper place when we get back to the academy."

"That assumes we'll get back. How many more battles do we have to fight? How any more enemies? Who says we'll even survive the night?"

"We will definitely make it through Kazuya no matter what we have to face."

"You sound very sure of that." Kazuya said.

A smug little smile appeared. "I have _always _gotten what I wanted."

_Well she certainly doesn't lack for self-confidence. _Kazuya thought.

Reaching out she took him by the hand. "Listen, we don't have a lot of time and there is something we need to take care of."

"What?"

Elizabeth glanced at the other Pandoras and Limiters. "Not here. Come on this is something that needs privacy."

Holding his hand firmly she led Kazuya back into the wheat field and out of sight.

XXX

As they went Annette was watching and gave a defeated sigh. _Game, set, match, _she thought.

XXX

Kazuya had no idea what Elizabeth was up to but went along without complaint. They went no more than fifty yards before Elizabeth stopped. They could still here the others talking but could no longer see them. They were completely surrounded by stalks of ripe wheat.

"This should be far enough." Elizabeth said.

"Far enough for what?"

Turning her back to him Kazuya saw her uniform disintegrate and vanish before his eyes. She was suddenly standing there in nothing but silk panties, white stockings, and shoes.

"Wha… what are you?" Kazuya sputtered. "Shouldn't we wait for something like this?"

Looking at him over her shoulder Elizabeth smiled. "What are you thinking we're about to do?"

Kazuya's face turned beet red. He'd kissed Satellizer and Rana, but Elizabeth seemed to want to skip that part and go straight to the finish. "Well I… I mean…"

Using volt energy Elizabeth materialized a small carving knife in her right hand. "Since we've agreed to be partners I want to perform the baptism with you."

"Oh!" He said with sudden relief. Then after a moment there was a look of concern on his face. "Isn't it a bit quick for that?"

"Under more normal circumstances I'd agree, but things aren't exactly normal are they?"

"No I suppose not," he said unhappily. "Still, are you sure you want to rush this?"

"I am completely certain. Aren't you? Do you want to reconsider?"

He didn't want to be partnered with her. They made a fearsome team. He did like her and she was a very strong Pandora. That was all though. He just didn't feel the same connection to her that he felt with Satellizer.

Not that it mattered.

She'd saved his life and chosen him over her longtime partner. He was in her debt and he could not refuse to give her what she wanted.

"No, I am completely sure." He lied.

"I'm glad to hear that." She handed the knife to him handle first. "You know what to do right?"

"Yes, I know."

She turned her face back away from him and stood still. "Well hurry up and get on with it, we don't have time."

"This is going to hurt."

"I know, please go ahead."

On her upper back were five circles made of scar tissue. Holding the knife as firmly as he could he placed the tip on the edge of one of the scars and hesitated. Then slowly, carefully, he pressed down and the knife cut into her skin. A small trickle of blood began to run down her back as he sliced one of the circles neatly in half.

Still holding the knife in his right hand he pushed the edges of the wound open with his left. A little more blood began to flow and Elizabeth flinched slightly though she made no sound. Holding the skin apart with his fingers Kazuya saw it; a sliver of crystal embedded in the red muscle.

Keeping the skin open with his left hand he used two fingers of his right to grab hold of the stigmata. It was slick and warm to the touch. It did not want to come out and he had to slowly work to pry it free. Elizabeth gave an unpleasant and unladylike grunt and he could see her tense. She still did not complain or tell him to hurry.

After about a minute of fumbling and pulling and twisting the half inch long shard at last came out. The tips of all his fingers were stained red as he held the stigmata.

"I have it," he said. "I'm very sorry for hurting you."

"It's fine," she said. "It wasn't so bad and the wound will heal up in a few minutes." Her clothes rematerialized and she turned around holding out her hand. "Now I have to do my part."

"Right." He handed her the stigmata along with the knife. His jacket faded and was gone.

"You use volt texture for your uniform?" Elizabeth said in obvious surprise.

"Why wouldn't I? It's faster and more durable than putting on a regular uniform."

"Well that's true," she admitted. "I suppose I'm just so used to only seeing it from a Pandora I just never thought you would use it too. Now that I think about it it only makes sense though."

"There are a lot of unusual things about me." Kazuya said and turned around.

"I know. Those differences are what make you special Kazuya."

_Lucky me, _he thought.

XXX

He bit down his jaw and made no sound as he felt the knife cut into him. He did his best not to move as Elizabeth forced the stigmata into his back.

"It's done," she said at last. "Now there is just one more thing."

Kazuya's jacket rematerialized and he turned back around. He saw the carving knife dissolve and noted that Elizabeth's fingers were also bloody. Not caring she stepped up to him and placed her hands lightly on his cheeks, smearing them with his own blood. Her face was close to his and he could smell cinnamon mouthwash on her breath. Her eyes were right by his and appeared huge.

He could best describe the look on her face as… triumphant.

There was just one more part to the ritual.

"We are one to the death," she said voice ringing and eager.

"We are one to the death," he said in dull agreement.

She kissed him, and with that the baptism was complete.


	28. What is unique

They were packed into the helicopter once more. The near deafening sound of the rotors filling the cab. He thought they were heading west but was not sure. The pilots hadn't bothered to tell them where they were bound. They had simply shouted everyone on board and then taken off.

Elizabeth was sitting on his lap, curled up against him with her head resting on his shoulder. Though there was little room to spare she didn't have to be this close.

It felt as though she were suffocating him.

Kazuya knew most men would have killed to have this sort of attention from a woman like her. He spotted some jealous looks from a couple of his fellow Limiters. Kazuya would have traded places with either of them in a heartbeat. He felt the urge to push her off and scramble to the other side of the helicopter to get as far from her as he could; even if it would only about ten feet.

He understood that there was no real affection to her actions. She was forcing familiarity on him, making a show of their new status. She wanted everyone to see he belonged to her.

He thought about Satellizer. She had been much too shy to even hold hands in public. When they were alone though she had been sincerely affectionate. Her kisses and the feel of her resting against him had been a glimpse of heaven. He'd never wanted her to leave.

With Elizabeth he wanted to scream at her to stop. He had never wanted to get away from someone so badly.

_And now we're connected until death,_ he thought miserably.

That wasn't strictly true of course. Marriages were also supposedly until 'death do we part.' As with marriages either partner was free to end things. It happened. People discovered they were bad matches and split up. That was especially true of second year Pandoras.

The problem was that Kazuya could not ask for it. After what Elizabeth had done for him he was beholden to her. If he asked for separation he would not see himself as a man anymore. For her part Kazuya was only too sure she would not ask for one no matter what problems they might have.

While everyone else was sitting quietly thinking of what had happened and about what was coming she was shouting into his ear above the roar of the rotors about the wonderful future they had. She spoke of yachts and trips to Europe and buying him a brand new wardrobe and teaching him how to ride a horse and other ridiculous things.

"Have you ever been to the Avenue des Champs-Élysées?" She shouted in his ear so that she could be heard by him. "We could go there on our next break. We can shop and then sit as a little café and take in the sights. Paris is an amazing place. I would love to show it to you."

Kazuya stared at her and shouted back to be heard over the rotors. "Did you do that with Andre too?"

Elizabeth blinked in surprise. "Why are you asking that?"

"He was your partner long before me. You knew him longer and better than you do me and you swore the same oath."

"Yes, that's true." Elizabeth answered. "I assume you are trying to make a point?"

"He's dead. Don't you care? Even a little bit? If someone important to me died there's no way I could pretend that everything was all right."

Elizabeth nodded slightly and remained composed. "I told you once before I'm not one for big emotional displays. If that makes me heartless in your eyes so be it. The fact is I did care for Andre. He was my partner, my lover, and my friend. If I could have saved him too I would have. I do miss him, but I am not going to put on some fake spectacle just because it's expected. As a Limiter he knew he risks from the start just as you and I do. He was brave and strong and devoted to me and I am going to miss him, but I only had time to save one person and I don't regret my choice. Would you prefer I'd chosen him instead?"

"No," Kazuya said just loud enough to be heard.

"As Limiters and Pandoras we have a duty to the whole world to protect it from the NOVAs. No matter how special he was to me you are completely unique. You can do more against the enemy than Andre ever could because of your exceptional abilities. I couldn't let your talents be lost so I chose you."

"Is that all it came down to? That I was stronger?"

Elizabeth looked him directly in the eye. "You are not just stronger Kazuya; you are one of a kind. We must protect that which cannot be replaced. The choice was obvious."

Her words did not make him feel special. Just the opposite, they made him feel completely unworthy.

Elizabeth turned her face from him and spoke. "And just so you know, yes, Andre and I went to Paris together."

She remained seated on his lap for the remainder of the flight but did not say anything more to him.

XXX

Nakazaki was a small city of about seventy thousand. The production of cardboard was its main industry. It was a quiet place where the locals went about their daily lives without worrying much about the greater world. The town had never known any sort of serious hardship. Even going all the way back to the dark days of nineteen forty five it had been small and rural enough to escape the horrors of war.

No one had ever imagined the NOVAs would ever come here.

When the Mongooses touched down much of Nakazaki was already burning. Frightened and terrified people were running down the main road clutching their children or a few possessions. Many of them were bare foot and dressed in pajamas or robes. They hardly seemed to notice the handful of soldiers trying to direct them. They were just desperate to escape and didn't care about anything else.

When the Pandoras and Limiters exited the helicopters they were met by a shaken second lieutenant. He was accompanied by a squad of soldiers who looked on the verge of running away with the refugees.

"What's the situation?" Chiffon asked.

The lieutenant needed a moment to gather his wits. When he spoke it was in slow choppy sentences. "We were stationed just ten miles from here… Second regiment second armored division… We did what we could… We had fifty tanks and two thousand men…" The lieutenant shuddered. "All gone now… All dead… We couldn't do anything."

Kazuya recalled Kerensky-sensei's description of his first encounter with the NOVAs. He had described in detail not only the horror of the battle but the despair of seeing there was nothing they could do; of knowing all the sacrifices were for nothing. For Kerensky sensei that had been the worst part. Watching your friends and comrades all being slaughtered and knowing it was for nothing. That you couldn't touch the enemy and that all your courage and sacrifice counted for nothing.

Chiffon nodded and placed a sympathetic hand on the lieutenant's shoulder. "I am very sorry, I am sure they were all brave men. I need to know what the situation is inside the city."

"They're all dead… There are NOVAs everywhere killing… People still trapped inside… Fires… No way out…"

"What sort of NOVAs? How many?" Chiffon asked gently.

The lieutenant stared at her blankly. "We couldn't touch them… The shells froze in midair… The bullets too… The NOVAs are everywhere…"

"Well he's a lot of help," Attia muttered.

"You can't blame him if what he saw was too much," Chiffon said. "Would any of you soldiers be able to tell me anything more?"

The other men, while more coherent, had nothing else to add.

"What do we do?" Annette asked.

Frowning Chiffon turned her closed eyes first to the people fleeing past and then in the direction of the burning city. Smoke was rising high into the starry night. As they listened they could hear faint echoes of buildings falling and even fainter traces of cries for help.

"We don't really have a choice. There are innocent lives in danger and we have more battles to fight." She turned back to the students who were gathered around her. "We have to fight and destroy all the NOVAs that are here."

Everyone, including Kazuya and Elizabeth, nodded in silent agreement.

"We have no idea what the enemy strength might be but I think it's safe to rule out any S classes being present." Chiffon said.

"Why's that?" Annette asked tongue firmly in cheek. "You never know where a fifty foot tall monster might be hiding."

Chiffon ignored her and continued. "That still leaves R and L classes and possibly new classes we've never met before. It would be best to carefully scout out the area first to figure out exactly what we're up against. With a city this size though that would take a while. I don't want to leave people in danger for that long. I also don't know what going on in other places so we really can't afford to spend too much time here."

"So instead we rush in blind?" Elizabeth with a condescending tone.

"No," Chiffon said flatly. "What we will do is divide up into squads in order to cover the most ground in the least time. Each squad should be strong enough to deal with an R class unassisted or with four of five L classes. If anyone runs into multiple R classes or if an S class should show up fall back and link up with the other squads to deal with it."

"Well that's an interesting tactic." Elizabeth said. "Let Kazuya and I form our own squad."

"Just the two of you?" Chiffon said in surprise.

Elizabeth nodded confidently. "I'm confident we can take down an R class on our own. This will let us form one extra squad and cover that much more ground that much quickly. I'm sure Kazuya and I will be able to handle anything we come across. This way we can also avoid any other little misunderstandings."

"What happened was not a misunderstanding." Chiffon said.

"However you want to label it if Kazuya and I can work on our own I'm sure it will speed things along."

Chiffon knew that Elizabeth had a penchant for doing things her own way. Chiffon wasn't comfortable with the girl's ways, but couldn't deny she was extremely effective. She and Kazuya had stood out during the battle. If any single pair could act independently it would be those two.

Chiffon focused her attention on Kazuya. He was at Elizabeth's side but he avoided looking at her. Before they had taken off Elizabeth had announced they fact the two of them had performed the baptism. Kazuya had remained silent and looked as though he were attending a friend's funeral.

"What do you think Kazuya?" Chiffon asked.

He hesitated for just a bit, and then shrugged. "If Elizabeth wants to then I'm sure it's a good idea."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded as though it were a ringing endorsement.

To Chiffon it was obvious they were anything but. The way Kazuya stood, the way he was deliberately avoiding eye contact, his general demeanor all screamed that he did not want to be with Elizabeth.

_Then why did you perform the baptism you silly boy? _Chiffon wondered. There were limits to gratitude. Though the Japanese did have a strong sense of obligation and having your life saved wasn't a small thing. _Well I suppose the two of you will just have to sort things out._

"All right, Kazuya and Elizabeth will form their own squad. Now let's break up everyone else into units."


	29. You have chosen war

As the different squads began to move out Elizabeth spoke quietly to Kazuya. "In the future I would appreciate it if you could at least pretend not to despise me."

"I… I don't despise you Elizabeth."

"Really? Then you are very skilled at giving that impression." She let out a weary sigh. "I don't understand what the issue is Kazuya. I would think the normal convention is that you would feel closer to someone you'd just gone into battle with and who had just saved you."

"I'm sorry." Kazuya mumbled.

"Kazuya, I haven't lied to you or tried to trick you. What happened wasn't part of some scheme; I just reacted to the situation. Please remember that it was you who offered to do anything for me. No one forced you to become my partner; it was always your choice. If you hate the idea that much just say so; we can end the partnership right now."

He knew what she was saying was true. He also knew that if he did choose to end things no one would say he was wrong. Nothing was stopping him but his own beliefs.

"No," Kazuya replied. "You saved my life and I said I would do anything to repay you and that was precisely what I meant. I will remain your partner."

Elizabeth gave a simple nod. "For what it's worth Kazuya if we survive this I really will try to make you happy with the arrangement. For right now let's head out."

From sheer habit Elizabeth lead the way. Kazuya followed after her, determined to do his proper duty as a Limiter no matter what.

XXX

They pushed into the wreckage and burning ruins that had once been Nakazaki.

Dead soldiers and civilians littered the street. Both Kazuya and Elizabeth made no comment. There was nothing they could do for the dead; they could only hope to help the living. They ran along the sidewalks keeping a careful eye out for any movement. At each intersection they halted to scan each street before hurrying on.

It was not long before the sound of screams came from up ahead of them. A crowd of perhaps fifty civilians, mostly mothers with children. Around the corner up ahead just on their heels were a line of six L class NOVAs. Then rumbling just behind towering over the rest was an R class.

"Kazuya! Form an Ereinbar Set with me!"

"I don't know how to do that!"

"The stigma I gave you connects us! Quickly! Focus your energy into it and I will do the same. Our senses and brain waves will sync up!"

"I… I'll try."

Doing just as he'd been instructed he let his volt energy flow into the shard of crystal that had been put in his body.

As Elizabeth had suggested the Ereinbar Set activated creating a link between him and his Pandora. He could sense her, her heart beat, her breathing, her emotions; he could sense her excitement and her utter confidence. It was as if she was an extension of him and he was existing in two bodies at once.

He also felt fresh energy and strength filling him. He felt as though he could run a thousand miles of tear apart a tank with his bare hands. The sudden power boost was just amazing. His immediate instinct was to take out the R class and then crush the L classes.

"Kazuya use your Freezing to hold them in place and I'll deal with them!" Elizabeth's volt weapons had already manifested. "I will be the sword, please be my shield."

His first, his very first, thought was to refuse and deal with the enemy himself. The sight of the terrified people running towards them, his memory of the previous battle, and all of his training made him push that down though. A Limiter protected his Pandora above all else. A soldier obeyed orders from his superior, and as a third year Elizabeth outranked him. He set aside his pride and his personal feelings and acted like a Limiter and a soldier.

"Yes. Freezing!"

The Freezing effect spread out, first catching the people in mid stride and holding them perfectly in place. Then the six L classes were stopped and left motionless. Lastly the effect reached the R class.

It was immediately rooted to the spot and left perfectly still. Kazuya's eyebrows rose slightly as he felt the R class struggle against his control. He had no trouble holding it in place. The resistance was like a five year old trying to break an adult's grasp. Yet it was there and Kazuya needed just a little added concentration and effort.

Seeing the result Elizabeth smiled. An ordinary Limiter, even one as strong as Andre, could not do that to an R class. All he would be capable of is negating the enemy's Freezing effect for a few minutes, giving the Pandora a chance to fight on even footing. **This **was the proof she had made the right choice no matter how much she had cared for Andre.

Wanting to test her ability while linked to Kazuya she concentrated her full strength into a single beam aimed at the R class's chest. Rather than cutting a hole through its armor the beam caused the entire upper half of the NOVA to explode, completely obliterating it.

With the power boost from Kazuya her volt weapons were now on a completely different level.

_We really are an invincible couple. _She thought as she reduced the energy 90% and surgically took out the L class NOVAs. Together the two of them had wiped out the enemy in just seconds.

"All right Kazuya, end the Freezing effect as well as the Ereinbar Set. We need to conserve as much strength as we can."

"Right."

They broke their connection as he deactivated his Freezing field and she dismissed her volt weapons.

The people were startled as they could move again. Looking about they saw the destroyed NOVAs as well as Kazuya and Elizabeth in their uniforms. There were cries of joy and relief as the people continued to run past them and out of the city.

"Thank you! Kami bless you!"

"You saved us!"

A mother pointed at them and spoke to her two children. "Those two heroes saved us."

Many stopped just long enough to bow to them in a gesture of thanks and gratitude.

Elizabeth accepted their words as no more than her due. She noted Kazuya blushing slightly and appearing a bit embarrassed by the attention. She waited for the people to escape and then spoke to him.

"You should be very proud Kazuya; you helped save all those people's lives. They are right when they call you a hero."

"I am definitely not that," Kazuya muttered. Knowing his true motivation made him uncomfortable being called that.

Elizabeth placed a warm hand on his arm and smiled comfortingly. "Yes you are, and with my help we can do even more. You felt it didn't you? The added strength from our union? Working together we can make each other stronger than we could ever be separately. Think how much more good we can do if we work as a team. You agree with me don't you?"

The power boost from the Ereinbar Set _had _felt good.

"Maybe."

Elizabeth nodded satisfied. That was a start. "Let's keep going, there are more NOVAs to take out and more people to save."

XXX

"The fires in Ragnarok have finally been put out." A weary staff tech told him.

An even more exhausted Dr. Aoi nodded. Just about all the equipment down there would have to be written off. He could already here the screams coming from the budgetary staff at Central Command.

_That will just be too bad, _he thought. _Miracles do not come cheaply._

They had lost things far more valuable than equipment tonight. "How many people on the staff are gone?" Aoi asked quietly.

"Nineteen confirmed dead so far including doctors Edwards and Hizgaya. We have forty three injured including five critically. Dr. Frédérique is going to lose her right leg but she should live. We also have seven people unaccounted for."

_Seven more dead then. _Aoi thought sadly. Anyone who was still missing at this point was probably still down in Ragnarok when the doors were sealed to contain the fires.

"All right then, thank you."

As soon as the staff tech left Aoi produced a bottle of sake that he always kept hidden in his office. He was working on his second drink when a furious General Cromwell burst in.

"What the hell happened?" The furious American demanded wasting no time on formalities.

Aoi Kazuki finished his drink before answering the irate general. "The test was successful."

Cromwell stood over him glowering as Aoi poured himself another drink. "Are you drunk?"

"Not yet."

"How can you possibly called what happened a success?"

"The goal was to establish a transdimensional bridge to the world the NOVAs inhabit. In this we were successful. We opened 'Bifröst' and were able to establish a connection for 2.24 seconds."

"At the cost of destroying everything in Ragnarok! Not only that but the NOVAs responded by launching the mother of all incursions! There are _thousands _of incursion points all over the globe."

Aoi calmly nodded and began sipping more sake. "Yes, I've heard about that. You will understand I was rather busy with other things." He took a long sip. "I don't believe this is an 'incursion.' At least not a deliberate one. I believe the NOVAs were brought over to our world at random by Bifröst. In other words general, we did this."

General Cromwell looked horrified. "My God! If this gets out…"

"It puts everything in perspective doesn't it general? I warned you some time ago that what we were trying to build had the potential to be far more dangerous than even atomic weapons. This incursion is the result of a partially successful bridge. The next time we establish Bifröst we must be able to stabilize and control the bridge long enough to activate Operation **V**endetta."

"You're assuming everything doesn't get shut down." Cromwell told him grimly. "It would cost billions and take months to replace all the equipment we lost. Replacing the personnel will probably be even harder."

Aoi nodded at this.

Cromwell continued. "Central Command will never let the truth get out; it would bring the entire organization down in disgrace. We," pointed his finger at Aoi and then at himself. "Would be lucky to just get shot. In any case once they realize what a disaster this was it wouldn't surprise me if they just cancelled the entire operation and closed down the base."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that." Aoi sighed and poured himself another drink.

"What do you mean?"

"Up until now we have had no idea as to the reason the NOVAs were attacking us. We were no threat to them and given their inability to survive in our atmosphere conquest or colonization were also unlikely to be motivations. With their goals lacking any obvious logic there was at least hope that at some point the attacks would stop; but that is no longer the case. The NOVAs are now aware we have the potential to strike back at them. It is even possible they can hypothesize our ultimate intentions. That means the NOVAs will not stop now. The two of us are locked in a battle to the death. Trust me general; no matter what it costs they won't cancel Operation Vendetta. It's no longer a matter of choice; it's a matter of survival."

Cromwell stood there a moment considering the implications.

"Think you can pour me a drink?"

Nodding Aoi produced a second drinking bowl and filled it up. As he poured Dr. Aoi spoke.

"You have chosen war. That will happen which will happen and what it is to be we know not; only God knows."

"Genghis Khan," Cromwell noted. "I read the quote back in West Point."

"Tonight it seems very fitting."

The two men drank as all across the world war raged.


	30. Breaking news

Chiffon tore an L class NOVA apart with her massive claw. She looked around to see in anyone else in her squad needed help. She saw the other three L classes already being brought down. The Third Years had already improved from their first fight. The Pandoras and Limiters were all working together smoothly to take the enemy down quickly before they could decide to detonate. Before Chiffon could even help out the enemy were all destroyed. Mercifully it didn't look like the squad had taken any casualties either.

"Good job everyone," Chiffon said encouragingly.

"What do we do now Chiffon-sama?" A Pandora whose name Chiffon didn't know asked.

"We keep going until we reach the center of Nakazaki. All the squads are working from the edge of the city inwards. When we meet that should mean the entire city has been cleared."

When Chiffon had split everyone up into squads she'd placed one of the top Pandora's in charge of each one. The plan was to sweep though the city taking the NOVAs out quickly in order to prevent any of them from detonating. Since no section of the city had suddenly gone up in a blaze of light she assumed things were working.

When Chiffon's unit arrived at the city center she'd expected to be the first one there. To her surprise though Elizabeth and Kazuya were waiting for them. Almost as surprising was the head of an R class NOVA.

"Kazuya and I dealt with the R class and half a dozen L's were about to massacre a number of unarmed civilians." Elizabeth said simply.

She made no effort to embellish. The way the others were all staring at the NOVA's severed head was quite enough.

"You and Kazuya did a fine job." Chiffon acknowledged. "Though I am surprised you would waste the energy to bring along a trophy."

"Hardly a trophy," Elizabeth replied smoothly. "Just evidence of my ability and my partner's."

As Elizabeth spoke Kazuya stood a few feet behind her silent.

"You should be very proud Kazuya." Chiffon acknowledged. "Taking down an R class is no small feat for a single pair."

"Thank you Chiffon-sempai." Kazuya said.

Unlike Elizabeth Chiffon noted no particular pride or excitement. There was only calm acceptance.

Elizabeth came to his side and gently placed on hand on his arm. "Together Kazuya and I are the invincible couple."

Kazuya said nothing, but unlike before he did not appear displeased by her closeness.

"I see you are as humble as ever Elizabeth." Chiffon noted.

As they waited the other squads came in and reported.

Nakazaki was now clear of the enemy. The only fatality was a single Limiter. There were a number of minor injuries but nothing serious. No one else had come across an R class so the sight of the severed head drew a lot of attention. Everyone was buzzing over the fact that Kazuya and Elizabeth had brought it down on their own.

Chiffon didn't object to the praise that everyone was heaping on them. The two of them _did _look to be one hell of a team. She just hoped they could continue to work well together over time. Chiffon couldn't shake the feeling the two of them didn't truly fit.

"All right everyone," Chiffon called out. "We need to get back to the helicopters. There are more battles for us to fight."

XXX

Back at the landing zone there were army medics waiting for them.

They dealt with the injuries, but given the advanced healing Pandoras and Limiters had that was a minor issue. Their main responsibility was hand out small white plastic bottles to everyone.

"Here you go," one of the medics said as he handed one to Kazuya. "Take them as you feel you need them, try not to take more than eight in an hour's time though."

"What are these?" Kazuya asked.

"Amphetamines." The medic answered and kept passing them out.

Kazuya looked at the bottle in his hand distrustfully. While serving in the military he'd also taken part in a large number of medical experiments. Those procedures had wound up giving him his advanced abilities. Many of them had also been very, very unpleasant and had given him a reluctance to put drugs in his body.

Elizabeth showed no such qualms. She popped open the bottle and poured four or five round blue pills into her palm before tossing them down her throat. She turned to her partner.

"Take the blue pill Neo. Stay in Wonderland and I'll show you just how deep the rabbit hole goes."

"What? What did you just say?"

"I said," Elizabeth repeated. "You need to take the pills to keep your energy up. We still have a lot of battles to fight and can't afford to get tired."

Kazuya blinked. "Right, of course."

Reluctantly he took a couple of the pills and swallowed them.

They got back aboard the helicopters and headed off to the next battle.

XXX

With all classes at West Genetics cancelled until further notice the remaining students had little to do but sleep, eat, and follow the news of what was going on as best they could. That morning many of them had gathered in the cafeteria to have breakfast and to watch the televisions that had been brought in for their convenience.

The students had TVs in their rooms, but instinctively most of them wanted the company of others. At one table Rana, Arthur, Genessa, and Kaho were sitting together watching one of the monitors. All the regular programming on all the channels had been preempted for news coverage. There were no commercials, just an unending cycle of gruesome footage and studio anchors droning on about the tragedy and what it meant. Headlines such as 'Worldwide Attack!' 'Ninth NOVA Incursion' 'Inhuman Savagery!' 'Heroic Sacrifice!' flashed along the bottom of the screen.

"The Forty Second Chevalier Battalion has just cleared the village of Ritsuko and declared the area to now be secured." A very tired looking newswoman reported.

There immediately followed footage of grim looking men and women in Chevalier uniforms. The images also focused on the wreckage of destroyed NOVA.

"There they are again." Arthur noted. "Those are the 'L class NOVA.'"

"They don't look very impressive do they?" Kaho said. "They're a lot smaller than the R and just plain tiny compared to an S. I wonder how tough they are?"

"I'll bet they're pretty weak." Genessa suggested. "They can't possibly be as tough as an R class. I bet I could take one down all by myself!"

"I'm sure you could Genessa-sempai. Though you wouldn't be alone, I would be at your side."

Smiling she nodded. "I know you would Arthur. Maybe we'll get our chance soon."

"If they send us out I want to go where Kazuya is, de arimasu."

"I don't think the Second Years will be deployed unless it's an absolute emergency." Kaho said. Being a freshman Pandora she was not likely to be sent out under any circumstances. The only way she was expecting to see combat was if the Academy itself were attacked.

"This does not count as an emergency? De arimasu?" Rana waved at the television.

"Well of course it does," Kaho admitted. "Even so no one would send the Second Years out into battle unless there was absolutely no choice. Sending out the Third Years was enough of a shock."

Arthur nodded. "Plus the Incursion has been going on more than ten hours now. That means it can only go on for twenty more, right?"

No NOVA had ever survived more than thirty hours in Earth's atmosphere. Even if they were undamaged they always self-destructed.

"That's only true if no more of them arrive." Kaho pointed out.

"Why would they send more?" Genessa asked.

"Who knows?" Kaho shrugged. "Why did they send so many thousands this time? Who can figure out what they want or what they'll do?"

Arthur paled a bit at the thought of never ending waves of NOVA. "What do we do if that happens?"

"Is it not obvious?" Rana asked. "We all die, de arimasu."

Arthur gaped at her. "How can you say that so calmly?"

"What happens is not for us to decide. All we can control is how we deal with whatever is placed before us. Follow your kulen and hope you are judged mercifully in the world to come. De arimasu."

"I don't think I can face dying quite that calmly."

"Don't worry about it Arthur," Genessa said placing a hand over his. "I won't let you die."

Rana saw the look of trust and comfort that passed between them and felt a twinge of jealousy. Last night and earlier this morning several freshman boys had sought her out and asked to become her Limiter. Despite the Principal's request that all Second Year Pandoras take on temporary partners she had refused. Kazuya was definitely her soul mate, the one she was meant to be with. If it was her fate to fight and die she would do so on her own terms. She would not accept anyone else but Kazuya as a partner.

"Breaking news!" The anchor announced. "We have a report of low level NOVA detonations in the city of Santiago, Cuba. Initial reports indicate several detonations, all of them likely of the L class. Santiago is a city with a population of about one point two million and one of the largest cities in the Republic of Cuba. Along with the detonations in Manaus, Brazil and Manica, Mozambique this is likely to be one of the heaviest losses of life thus far. We do have images of the detonation and recent destruction from Santiago. Once again some of the images are graphic. We advise children not be allowed to view them."

The entire cafeteria quieted down. On the screen was a shaking view of city spread out below. It was night time and there were fires as well as the sudden flash of cannons and of bombs going off. The scene was of army soldiers desperately trying to hold off a number of NOVA and failing. All at once there was a sudden flash of white energy expanding into several domes. There was violent shaking of the camera along with wild shouts of what everyone assumed to be Spanish.

When the domes faded away all that was left were circles of charred earth. The NOVAs, the soldiers, and the surrounding buildings were all gone. Soon there were images of screaming women and of wounded. One poor child of no more than six or seven had both of his legs perfectly burned off right above the knee. He was crying in pain but was not bleeding as both stumps had been cauterized.

"Has anyone noticed a pattern?" Kaho said very quietly.

"Pattern?" Arthur asked queasily.

"Cuba, Brazil, Mozambique," Kaho counted them off on her fingers. "All countries without Genetics Academies and where Chevalier units are not based. Japan, Korea, China, India, America, UK, France, and Germany are the main financial backers of the Genetics program, Chevalier, and of Central Command. Those are the countries with Genetics Academies and where all the Chevalier Battalions are stationed. The policy was always to dispatch the nearest battalion to any location where shifts in the magnetic field indicated an incursion was imminent. How much do you want to bet that every Chevalier Battalion is only going to fight in their home country?"

They all looked at each other uncomfortably. Ever since the first Incursion when the world governments had united and created the Central Command people had stressed that humanity had to come together and form a common front to defeat the NOVAs. National borders and politics weren't supposed to matter when it came to fighting the enemy.

"Well what do you want them to do?" Genessa asked. "It's not like they're deliberately ignoring them. There are thousands on incursion points all over the globe. There's no way they can handle them all. It only makes sense that they fight the NOVAs nearest to where they're based."

"I know," Kaho admitted. "I just wonder what all the other countries that don't see even one Pandora or Limiter are going to say the next time the Genetics Program or Chevalier asks for money."

"Huh, well I can guess what they're going to say." Genessa answered. "Just two words, second word being 'off'"

"If the other countries don't support Central Command's efforts that's only going to hurt the whole human race." Arthur said.

"That's true, but will the people in Mexico and Iran and Argentina see it that way after it appears they were abandoned?" Kaho asked.

It was a valid point, and one likely to make things much harder in the coming days.

Rana just kept looking at the screen.

Such loss of life was tragic. It had been to prevent exactly this that she had devoted her life to the fighting arts and had come here to Genetics. Her thoughts and prayers were all for Kazuya. She hoped that where ever he was he was safe.

"Breaking news!" The anchor declared. "An S class NOVA has just been detected approaching the city of Yokohama! All residents are urged to evacuate the city immediately! The Japanese government has issued a statement that all available Pandoras and Limiters will be deployed to stop this threat!"

Everyone there knew what that meant.

"Kazuya…" Rana whispered and began to speak the words of a prayer.


	31. Five more minutes

Colonel Taka Arisu was the senior officer and commander of the Forty Third Chevalier Battalion. She was not the strongest Pandora in the battalion or the best fighter. Once you graduated from the academies you stopped being ranked based solely on fighting ability. During her ten years of service she'd shown initiative, good judgment, and the ability to both lead and follow orders while under fire. She had risen through the ranks until finally being promoted to Colonel.

She was twenty eight and would complete her mandatory ten year tour of duty in just another few months. She glanced in the direction of Alexi, her partner. He was about thirty yards away and waiting patiently for her; just like always. The two of them had already decided they would not re-up for a second tour of duty. They had served the Chevalier for ten years and like most Pandoras and Limiters they felt that was enough.

They'd planned to retire from active service. The stigmata would be removed from their bodies; they would be given pensions and free medical care for life. She and Alexi were going to marry and have a family together. The two of them just wanted a normal life.

It was a real shame the NOVAs didn't care about her dreams and plans.

High above them a flight of JN – 7 Warhawks flew past with a roar. No doubt they were loaded down with the latest ordinance and would add what they could to the battle raging just a few miles away. She could hear the explosions of rockets, missiles, and shells fired from tanks and artillery. The fighting was taking place of the other side of some hills so she couldn't see it; but she already knew what the result would be.

The JDF was fighting as hard and as bravely as it could to buy just a little more time. They were deliberately sacrificing themselves to let reinforcements arrive and to give the civilians in Yokohama a better chance to get away. Those poor men knew that nothing they had could touch a NOVA. They were aware it was a hopeless fight but they would still stand their ground and die just so they could have another fifteen or twenty minutes.

"The helicopters with the Third Years from West Genetics will be touching down in less than five minutes." An army lieutenant told her.

"Get whoever is in charge to me as fast as possible and make sure they know we'll be in combat very soon."

The lieutenant gave her a salute which she returned and he hurried off to carry out her orders. Arisu looked over at the green haired girl in an academy uniform. Her name was Cassie Lockheart and she was in charge of the Third Years from East Genetics.

"Don't be so nervous," Arisu said trying her best to sound reassuring. "All together we will have more than four hundred Pandoras and Limiters. More than enough to deal with one S class." _Though not without paying the price._

"I am not nervous Colonel," Cassie said with a false smile.

_Yes you are, it's written all over your face and body language. _Arisu thought. She'd heard that Cassie was the top Pandora at her academy. In Arisu's opinion that only proved that the academy focus on individual skills to determine class ranking was flawed. She had no doubt Cassie had tremendous combat skills. That did not automatically translate into being a good leader though. The girl needed some hardening and to learn how to hide her own doubts.

Arisu had to remind herself that the girl was still a student, and not even a senior yet. Even if she never developed the qualities needed to lead there was always a place for a skilled soldier.

So far the Forth Third had been on six engagements without suffering a single loss of life. That was because they had only run into a couple R classes. Dealing with multiple L class NOVA was simplicity itself for seasoned Chevalier combat troops. Individual R classes were easy to overwhelm when you had a whole battalion.

An S class was something very different though.

Simply put they were monsters.

A little less than half an hour ago she's heard the Prime Minister's declaration that all available Pandoras and Limiters would defend Yokohama. She didn't know how well informed he was about the actual situation so it was possible he had believed he was speaking the truth.

With so many incursion points all over the country the local commanders had deployed the available forces all over Japan to defend as much of the country and people as possible. The Forty Second was too far north to have any hope of reaching Yokohama in time. The Fourth Years from East Genetics had been sent to Shikoku and the Fourth Years from West Genetics to Kyushu. They were too far away to be recalled. Along with her battalion she would only have the Third Year students from both academies to offer support. The simple fact third year students had been ordered into the field spoke volumes about how desperate the situation was.

Normally when an incursion was about to occur there would be some warning due to wild fluctuation in the local magnetic field. You could never know _exactly _where or when the incursion point would be but you would at least know it was coming and in what general area. By judging the intensity of the magnetic disruption it was also possible to forecast if it was due to an R or S class and if there were single or multiple incoming targets.

The standard procedure would have been to place both battalions in the area to attack the target when it arrived. With so many incursions happening all at once though the monitoring system had been overwhelmed and had failed to predict the arrival of this S class.

Even under ideal circumstances, with both battalions ready and waiting the expected casualty rate would have been about ten percent. The S class NOVAs were just so powerful they could not be brought down quickly or easily. Fighting them _always _cost blood.

They would stop the S class here outside the city and a lot of good people would die. Maybe her and Alexi among them, but they would do what they had to.

Less than a thousand yards away the helicopters were landing. Time was of the essence and she would need to try and incorporate the third years into her plans as best she could.

XXX

On the way here the helicopter pilots had explained the situation to all of them.

Everyone knew how serious it was to be facing an S class.

There were some brave words, but mostly everyone was quiet as they thought about what was coming. No one came right out and said it but they all understood that this might be the end for a lot of them.

Perhaps alone of all those in their helicopter Kazuya smiled. It was an S class NOVA that Kazuha had sacrificed herself to stop. He wanted to kill this NOVA.

Elizabeth was sitting right next to him and did not miss his reaction to the pilot's news. Leaning in he shouted in his ear. He in turn shouted in hers. Together they carried on a private conversation.

For different reasons they came to an agreement.

XXX

As soon as they landed there was an army lieutenant shouting for Fairchild to accompany him. Elizabeth had immediately joined her without being asked.

"You should stay and help get everyone sorted out and ready." Chiffon had told her.

"I have an important request to make of whoever is in charge."

Chiffon had frowned at her, but decided not to argue. She knew from long experience just how stubborn she could be and there was not enough time to waste.

Together Chiffon and Elizabeth was brought to a spot near the highway where both the Chevaliers and Third Years from East were assembling and making last minute preparations. The lieutenant led them to a woman in a Chevalier uniform with rank badges indicating she was a Colonel.

"I am Colonel Taka Arisu of the Forty Third Chevalier Battalion. Which of you is Fairchild?"

"That would be me," Chiffon declared.

"We don't have much time to organize the attack. I assume your people have no experience with large unit maneuvers and combat?"

"I'm afraid not," Chiffon admitted. "We know the theory and have gone on group exercises but most of our training has been focused on individual skills so far."

"That's what I expected," Arisu said with a frustrated sigh. "The academies only focus on large units in the fourth year. No one ever expected Third Years to have to deploy. If we survive all this I expect the academies will have to change their curriculum. There's no help for it. Break up your people into 'strikers' artillerists' and 'finishers.' Have them join the corresponding group of Chevaliers. My people will try to guide them as best they can; we have no time for more I'm afraid."

"I understand." Chiffon said with a nod.

"Actually Colonel I have a suggestion that might buy a little more time." Elizabeth stepped forward.

"And you are?" Arisu asked.

"Elizabeth Mayberry, rank second of my class."

"Never heard of you." Arisu said dismissively. "What's your suggestion?"

"Please allow my partner and me to go forward and delay the S class to buy more time."

The three others stared at her in obvious surprise.

"Denied," Arisu snapped. "The last thing we need are dead heroes; we'll have plenty of those soon enough."

Unnoticed by the others Cassie fidgeted a bit.

"What are you saying Elizabeth?" Chiffon asked her. "I have thought many things of you, but never that you were eager to die."

"I am not eager to die." Elizabeth replied firmly. "Kazuya and I would just try to keep the enemy occupied for a short while. I believe we could manage that and survive."

"You've never faced an S class NOVA." Arisu told her. "Their power is overwhelming. A single Limiter wouldn't even be able to fully neutralize the area of Freezing effect. One pair would have no chance whatsoever."

"You've never met Kazuya." Elizabeth let just the slightest note of satisfaction enter her voice.

"Everyone who has some talent always thinks they're invincible; right up until the moment the world teaches them otherwise." Arisu said coldly. "You'll get your chance soon enough, don't be so eager to rush things."

"What my partner and I are offering you is the thing you need most. Time. Every minute is precious. You need to try and organize everyone and prepare the attack. Even if you are right isn't it worth doing?"

"The JDF is already doing that; trading their lives for time. Right now all you are doing is _wasting _my time! Your request is denied, end of discussion."

Arisu shifted her attention from Elizabeth to Chiffon and began to ask about numbers of her forces and any particular talents she should know of. The colonel was just explaining where the groups should be assembled when a lieutenant ran up to her.

"Colonel! The Third Armored Brigade has been wiped out! The second line has been breached! We expect the enemy to arrive here in approximately five minutes."

"Damn it," Arisu cursed softly. This was never going to be properly organized but like this there wouldn't even be enough time to get the people from West Genetics sorted into the right groups. That would weaken their effort and lead to even higher casualties.

Elizabeth did not say a word she merely stood there patiently.

Part of being a good officer involved detachment. You needed to see a situation logically and without emotion. Being in command required you to see people not as human beings but as assets. Like pieces on a chess board; you sacrificed a pawn if it meant giving yourself a better chance to win.

Arisu turned to Elizabeth and made a simple calculation. It was worth two lives to save thirty or forty or fifty more. "I need at least five more minutes. You still want to volunteer?"

"I do."

"Then go out there and delay the enemy as long as you can. If I live I promise to make sure you and your partner receive the highest posthumous commendations."

"Thank you colonel," Elizabeth offered her a salute before turning to go. "Don't be so sure they'll be posthumous though."

Arisu watched her go.

"Brave girl, maybe her and her partner can last three minutes."


	32. The Invincible Couple

When she was twelve Elizabeth had gone to the city of Birmingham, England with her father. She had gone there to witness the opening of the Jonathon Mayberry Memorial Hospital. The state of the art facility and had been named after her grandfather. It had been built entirely at her family's expense and was deliberately sighted in proximity to the poorest neighborhoods of the city. Since Great Britain had long ago socialized its medical system every citizen had the right to medical care provided at no charge to them. That meant the hospital would be able to provide the local citizens with some of the best medical care in the entire country.

As the city mayor and local business leaders fawned over her father and praised him she saw some of the very first patients begin to file in. They were dressed in denim and cotton and other basic fabrics. None of them seemed to care how they appeared. There were old women and haggard mothers with squalling children. There were men with red faces and stooped postures who complained to the nurses about aches and about old injuries.

They were clearly the most common and ordinary of folk. The sort of people she had never really gotten to know. Being a Mayberry had always insulated her from the ordinary aspects of life. Even the servants were always well dressed and well-mannered and aware of appearance. She found the sight of those patients oddly fascinating; much as you might the exotic animals in a zoo.

In the limo riding back to the airport she had asked her father why he had built the hospital in such as place rather than in London or Edinburgh.

Her father had smiled at her and answered. "Because this is where it will do the most good. We have a responsibility to help those less fortunate than ourselves Elizabeth. From those to whom much is given much is expected. We were blessed to be born into one of England's great families. It falls on us to use our wealth and our position to help others."

Her father had taken her small hands into his and looked at her very intently.

"Even for a Mayberry you are special Elizabeth. You were born with the precious ability to become a Pandora. That means that someday you may be called upon to protect others with your special gifts. You have never once disappointed me and I am sure that you will be a truly great woman one day. You have been brought up to be intelligent, patient, and decisive; the traits most needed in a leader. The time will come when others will look to you to lead them, to make hard decisions no one else can and to do thing they are not equipped to do. This is part of the burden of being a Mayberry. Never forget that along with the privileges we enjoy comes a duty to others. Do what you know to be right and I will always be proud of you."

She had felt very happy at that moment. Her father's words made her feel that she was truly special.

"I will always try and make you proud of me father, and I will never be afraid of hard decisions."

Her father gave her a warm kiss on her cheek. "That's my girl.

XXX

She had always known that she was special and meant for great things. Others relied on her for her intelligence and leadership. Elizabeth wanted to be the one who made the rules so that she could be sure that others were safe and treated fairly.

To do that meant standing out and excelling. It meant seizing control of the situation and guiding things in the way you thought best.

She was often hated for that. Many people just wanted to fit in and resented those who refused to do so. She had been called arrogant and superior and bitch many times; usually by people she was trying to help. Elizabeth accepted it as just a part of the price of being who she was.

She would always do what she thought to be right and never apologize for it.

XXX

A pair of civilian helicopter buzzed about overhead. They were not supposed to be here and the JDF had ordered them to leave the area. When the news copters refused the authorities decided to ignore them. They did not have the resources to spare to shoo them away and did not want the negative publicity of shooting them down.

So as two individuals arrived out on the highway near some hills the cameras on board focused on them. Their images were broadcast live all over Japan.

XXX

"That is Kazuya-kun and Elizabeth!" Rana shouted.

All through the cafeteria there was commotion at seeing two of their fellow students on the TV monitors.

"What are they doing out there by themselves?" Kaho asked.

"Maybe they're scouting?" Arthur suggested

"Don't be an idiot," Genessa told him sharply. "They know where the S class is!"

"Sorry," Arthur muttered feeling embarrassed.

"Why are they all alone?" Rana demanded of the TV. "Why are the others not there too? De arimasu?"

Among their group it was Kaho who guessed the truth. Delaying actions were a common military tactic. Kaho did not voice her suspicion as it would upset Rana and not help anything.

The image shook about wildly.

When it was in focus again it was showing a massive form gliding towards the nearby hills.

XXX

The two of them could see the head and shoulders of the S class while it was still on the other side of the hills.

Kazuya was surprised at just how eager he felt.

He understood that this was likely suicide, but that was fine. Today was the day he avenged Kazuha. An S class had killed her and S class would die at his hands. When he saw Kazuha in the afterlife he would be able to stand tall before her and look her in the eye.

His life was a very small price to pay for that.

"I am very sorry that you have to be here for this Elizabeth."

"What are you saying? This was my idea remember? Anyway we're partners; I belong at your side."

"If you weren't here you would at least have a chance to survive though."

Elizabeth gave him a slight grin. "Kazuya, you make it sound like we're doomed."

"Aren't we?" He asked calmly. "I'm not complaining. I know a soldier does his duty no matter what and that there are times where you have to sacrifice one to save many."

"I don't intend to sacrifice my life that easily. When I suggested we go out and meet the enemy on our own it wasn't so we could have a noble end."

"What were you thinking then?"

"That we would win."

Kazuya looked at her in surprise. She seemed to believe it.

In a sense he supposed she did have a point. When his sister had died she _had _taken the S class down with her and saved countless lives by doing so. So long as the S class was destroyed that was victory. The cost didn't matter.

"You're right; so long as we bring it down we win."

"You sound so grim," Elizabeth chided. "Are you eager to die?"

"No, but I'm not afraid to either." He could feel the earth tremble as the S class drew near. "Whether I'm afraid to or not doesn't seem to matter though."

"I have no intention of dying today Kazuya and neither should you. I still have many great things ahead of me and you do as well. You have no idea just how special you truly are. I felt the power inside you back in Nakazaki; it was like an ocean of fire. Andre was a strong Limiter, but his strength was like a candle's compared to yours. I knew, the moment we formed the Ereinbar Set, that together we were the invincible couple and that _nothing _was impossible for us."

The NOVA drifted past the last hill and was now fully in view. Towering fifty feet and slowly levitating across the highway. The tar and concrete were being flattened and crushed into the ground beneath the majestic monster.

"Nothing," Elizabeth repeated.

"You have a lot of faith in me."

"Enough to bet my life." She told him. "Now form an Ereinbar Set with me."

"Right."

Knowing what to do now Kazuya forced volt energy into the stigmata Elizabeth had given him. He felt the connection to her as their senses linked up.

She gasped as she felt his power flooding into her. It was like fire in the blood. She truly felt that she could do ANYTHING! She created a single volt weapon and began to transfer energy into it. "I am the sword Kazuya be my shield!"

The NOVA had not even acknowledged them. It was simply moving down the highway gouging out the ground around it as it levitated. If it noticed them at all it didn't seem the two of them were worth bothering about. It was now a hundred yards away and about to crush them. The earth was shaking beneath them and they could hear the odd thrum coming from the S class.

Kazuya stuck one arm out. "Freezing!" He pushed out his field as strongly as he could.

It reached out to the fifty foot tall monster.

It stopped moving.

XXX

"Did Kazuya just freeze an S class NOVA?" Arthur called out disbelieving.

Genessa did not bother telling him to be quiet as she and everyone else was staring disbelieving at the image. There were Kazuya and Elizabeth standing in the shadow of the NOVA and the NOVA just standing there unmoving.

"Why are Kazuya-kun and Elizabeth not doing anything? De arimasu!"

Kaho noted how Elizabeth's volt weapon was glowing. "I think she's about to."

XXX

Her crystal volt weapon was split in half and ready to fire. It was starting to glow white and hot and she continued to pour energy into it. She knew she would only have the one chance and she had to be sure.

"Elizabeth," Kazuya gasped. "I can't…"

"Just a few seconds more Kazuya."

Kazuya tasted something salty and was only just aware there was blood trickling from his nose. This was nothing like facing the R class. He felt like a man holding up a wall that was collapsing. He could feel the weight of it trying to crush him. He was pouring all of his strength into this and he could feel the pressure pushing him down. It had been less than thirty seconds.

The S class turned its head to look down on them and its arms slowly began to move.

There was a stabbing pain in his chest. He was being crushed. He couldn't breathe. It felt like he was dying.

_Serve us. _A gentle feminine voice whispered in his ear.

He could feel an icy cold wrapping about his chest and back.

_Serve us._

_Serve us._

_Serve us._

Underneath his uniform where no one could see his skin began to transform into crystal.

_Serve us._

_Serve us._

_Serve us._

The voice called to him and some part wanted to answer.

"Elizabeth I'm at my limit."

"So am I." She answered.

Her weapon fired.

A single solid beam of pure energy with a radius of ten inches. It punched though the NOVA's armor dead center on its chest and burned clean through and out the back,

Kazuya's Freezing broke and the NOVA was released.

For one horrible instant it continued to just stand there hovering a few inches above he flattened highway. It's face staring at them as if in contempt.

Then there was a sudden crack as the bottom of the NOVA struck the ground. Then it slowly toppled backwards like some massive redwood and crashed lifelessly to earth.

In West Genetics and in places all over Japan people cried out in joy.

Elizabeth turned to her partner in triumph. "I told you we would win! We…" She cut off when she saw blood pouring from his nose and mouth.

Kazuya managed to give her a smile just before he collapsed.


	33. Aftermath part 1

His sister was standing before him in her school uniform. Tears were running down her face.

"Onee-chan, why are you crying?" Only when he spoke did Kazuya notice he was a child again.

"I am crying for you, because I know you will not cry for yourself."

"Please don't cry onee-chan, I never liked seeing you sad." He looked at her hopefully. "Did I make you proud? Before I died I avenged you."

Her eyes were consumed with sorrow. "Oh Kazuya, I never wanted that. My only hope for you was that you would be happy. Stop following me."

"Following? Onee-chan I don't understand."

"I am dead Kazuya, please, I beg you, let me go. Remember me in your heart but stop chasing after my memory. Stop hating and be the happy little brother that I knew."

Kazuya stared at her in a loss. "I can't remember how."

Kazuha came over and hugged him. It was warm and comforting, just like he remembered.

"My poor little Kazuya," she whispered to him. "I will wait for you."

XXX

"Onee-chan…"

"Kazuya? You're awake? Thank goodness."

He slowly opened his eyes. He made out a blonde girl sitting at his bedside.

"Stella…"

There was a momentary silence.

"I'm not Satellizer."

Kazuya refocused and his vision cleared up. He could see clearly who it was sitting there.

"Elizabeth, ah sorry, I couldn't see for a moment."

"It's all right; you have been through quite a lot." She took his left hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm just relieved that you're awake."

As he began to fully awaken Kazuya looked about the room. He was lying in a strange bed in a sterile looking room with a single large window with curtains. There was an IV hooked into his arm and wires taped to his chest connected to a heart monitor.

"I'm in the hospital right?"

Elizabeth nodded. "You've been unconscious for two days. You were originally treated by some field surgeons and placed in a hospital in Yokohama. They transferred you back here to West Genetics as soon as your condition stabilized. You were in critical condition for half a day. If it weren't for a Limiter's advanced healing they don't think you would have made it."

"I see," he replied contemplatively. He was thinking about the dream about his sister. "So I almost died."

"You're going to be fine." Elizabeth said trying to reassure him. "The doctors all agree that you will make a full recovery."

"Well that's a relief." Something occurred to him and he sat up in bed. "The NOVAs! I need to help…" He gasped as just that slight motion made him light headed.

"Easy! Take it easy." Elizabeth got to her feet and carefully helped him lie back down. "The doctors say you'll need to spend at least a couple more days in bed. You are going to need time to recover."

"I can't rest; I need to help fight the NOVAs." As he was saying that he was lying on his back feeling as if the room was starting to spin.

"The Incursion is over," Elizabeth informed him. "All the NOVAs self-destructed within the thirty hour limit. Everything is over now."

She was not going to bother him about all the destruction and unexpected ramifications from the attack. He was pale and obviously weak right now. There was no cause for upsetting him; especially about things so far beyond his control.

"Really? Thank goodness. I'm sorry I couldn't be more help to everyone."

A mischievous grin touched her lips. "I don't think anyone is going to blame you for not doing enough." Reaching down she produced a newspaper and held it out to him so he could see the headline.

Kazuya needed a moment to focus before the large block letters were clear enough to read.

'**Invincible Couple Save Yokohama'**

Right below were photographs of him and Elizabeth.

"Invincible couple save Yokohama? What is this?" He tried to take the newspaper but Elizabeth pulled it out of reach and neatly folded it up. She didn't want him to read some of the articles inside.

"Why are you surprised? You were incredible Kazuya and thanks to some news helicopters all of Japan was watching us when we defeated the S class. I don't think it would be too much to say that you and I are national heroes. The Emperor of Japan has formally invited us to the palace for a dinner to be held in out honor. The Prime Minister and the Diet have not only announced we will receive Medals of Honor but that we will both be granted the title of 'samurai.' Something that has not been done in more than two hundred years." Elizabeth chuckled. "There was a little bit of a controversy about making a woman and someone born in Britain a samurai, but they did it anyway."

"Are you being serious?"

"Kazuya, you still don't realize how amazing what we did was. One pair stood before an S class NOVA and defeated it. Our names are being spoken all over the world. We are the pride and joy of the Genetics Program and of the Central Command. We are the shining examples of everything that is right about the system and Central Command is doing everything they can to spread the word. All the people who fought the NOVAs are heroes of course but the two of us are _the _heroes of the Ninth Incursion."

He felt sick.

He felt a fraud.

Him a hero? _The _hero? What a monstrous lie. There'd been absolutely nothing heroic to anything he'd done. To think the entire world had been deceived. The very worst part of it was that he knew he would be compared to Kazuha, whose action truly had been heroic. Knowing the truth he felt only shame at the idea of being called 'hero.'

At the same time though how could he admit the truth? That he hadn't really cared about saving anyone, that for him all that had mattered was getting his revenge. That would dishonor his family name and, indirectly, Kazuha. He could never do that.

"Aren't you happy?" Elizabeth asked. She couldn't understand his glum response to such amazing news. For her part she was practically bursting with joy.

Kazuya managed a pallid smile. "It's just a lot to accept and I'm feeling tired."

"Well I can understand that. You rest and get your strength back. You have plenty of time to celebrate. If you're not too tired though you have a couple special visitors who really want to see you."

"Satellizer?"

The corners of her lips turned down just a bit. "No, she is still in lock up I'm afraid. It's your father and Colonel Kerensky. Do you feel up to seeing them?"

"Yeah," he answered immediately.

"Then I'll let them and the hospital staff know you're awake."

Elizabeth then took him completely by surprise, leaning down and giving him a deep very eager kiss.

"Rest up Kazuya, I'll visit you again tomorrow," she purred. "When they release you I'll cook you up a feast and we'll celebrate together." She gave him another slow sensual kiss. "Just the two of us."

The look in her eye hinted at many things.

XXX

Classes had not resumed. With the Ninth Incursion over and the fourth and third years back on campus there was a general desire to get back to the normal routine. The administration though had decided to keep most of the students on hiatus. The fourth year Pandoras and their Limiters had returned to training. Their curriculum though was centered on military drill and physical work outs with very little academics.

There was talk about radical changes to the core program. Rumors were that group combat was going to be given greater emphasis. People claimed that there were going to be fewer classes and a much larger effort going into military style training instead. The Genetics Academies would begin abandoning the pretense that they were schools at all and instead embrace the reality that they were military institutions.

In the meantime most of the students were left with free time on their hands.

Many of the students chose to fill these empty hours with training.

"Iron fang strike!" Rana shouted as she violently knocked two of Genessa's flails aside and charged in at her.

"Hey! You're taking this pretty seriously!" Genessa cried as she leapt back to get some distance between them. Her two other flails swung around her on their chains.

Rana ducked beneath them and kept closing in on Genessa.

Arthur and Kaho were watching from the observation deck high above the arena floor. There were also about another dozen Pandoras and Limiters present either just watching or waiting for their chance to train. A sensei who normally taught literature was overseeing the match.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Kaho said. "But it looks pretty obvious whose number two and who's number three."

"I know." Arthur sighed.

She looked at him in surprise. "You're actually admitting someone is better that Genessa? Normally you'd be going on and on about how she's the best and no one can compare to her."

Down below them Rana finally got past Genessa's frantic defense and landed one punch right into Genessa's belly that doubled her up and left her on the floor gasping.

"That's enough, the session is over." The sensei spoke over the arena speakers.

Rana nodded and began helping Genessa.

"Some things are obvious even to me." Arthur admitted. "Though I would never say so where Genessa can hear me."

"You really are completely whipped."

"Maybe, but I won't be sleeping alone tonight."

"Touché."

As Rana was helping Genessa exit the arena floor a pair of fourth year Pandoras stepped out to take their turn.

"You know, when I heard what was going on I really thought a lot of the sempais who went out weren't coming back. It's amazing how few losses there were." Arthur said.

"I doubt the people who actually died would see it that way, but I know what you mean."

Of all the fourth and third years sent out only six Pandoras and fifteen Limiters were killed in action. There had been a great many more casualties but given their advanced healing abilities everyone was likely to recover. With the unprecedented severity of the attack the worst had been expected. That twenty one of their fellow students had died was tragic; but still better than anyone had hoped for. When Sister Margaret had announced what they were up against it had seemed likely _everyone _might die.

Word was that the casualties to the Chevalier and Academy students worldwide had been surprisingly light despite the sheer number of battles and enemies engaged. That was certainly due to the fact that ninety eight percent of the NOVAs had been of the L class. According to reports of all the thousands of NOVAs that had arrived only five of them had been S class. One had arrived in Japan, one in America, one in Argentina, one in Angola, and one in Egypt. Only the ones in Japan and America had been engaged.

Reports were that the American Chevalier soldiers had taken serious losses. That was not surprising. If it hadn't been for Elizabeth and Kazuya, Japan's troops would have suffered just as badly.

"I still can't believe Kazuya and Elizabeth were able to beat an S class all by themselves." Arthur said. "I mean everyone knew Elizabeth sempai was strong and Kazuya was… well different. I never imagined the two of them could be so incredible though."

"I don't think anyone did. I mean even as strong as Elizabeth may be she is still only rank two in her own class."

Arthur shuddered. "Imagine him and Chiffon sempai."

"Or Satellizer."

Arthur shivered again. "What do you think about what the Egyptian Prime Minister had to say?"

"You're pretty desperate to change the subject if you want to bring up that."

"What subject are you bringing up de arimasu?"

Arthur and Kaho turned around to see Rana and Genessa approaching them. Genessa was moving a bit slower and had a hand on her stomach, but otherwise looked no worse for wear.

"Were you talking about Kazuya by any chance?" Rana asked eagerly. "Has he recovered enough to take visitors de arimasu?"

"No Rana," Kaho told her patiently. "Like I keep telling you if we hear anything we'll pass it on. What Arthur brought up was the speech by the Egyptian Prime Minister last night."

"Oh that, he is surely a man with a foul kunlun to speak of abandoning his fellow human beings."

"Well, I can sort of understand it. He saw an S class NOVA walk into the middle of Cairo and self-destruct. What makes it even worse is that Cairo was one of the cities destroyed in the First NOVA Incursion. They spent the last twenty years rebuilding it and being loyal supporters of the Genetics Program and of Central Command. Seeing it happen _again _and without any Pandoras or Limiters coming to help I can't help but sympathize."

"Don't be an idiot," Genessa sniffed. "There weren't any to spare. Every available Pandora and Limiter was fighting nonstop. What could they do?"

"They were all fighting in their own countries where they were based." Kaho pointed out. "From the news reports it sounds like a lot of the NOVAs were pretty disorganized, but as the thirty hour limit approached they all started heading for the closest population centers. Cairo, Buenos Aires, and Luanda got hit the worst with S class NOVAs but thousands of cities, villages, and towns were hit all over the world. The early estimates are anywhere from ten to thirty million **dead **worldwide. In just two days, that's not even counting the wounded and the homeless or considering the cost of the damage."

"No one's saying it wasn't horrible!" Genessa declared. "But we did all that we could! There were only so many of us and we were overwhelmed. Should our Pandoras and Limiters flown off to Malaysia or Australia to fight when there were enemies all over Japan?"

"I understand that." Kaho told her. "The fact is though there is no denying that the countries with Chevalier battalions and Genetics Academies suffered a lot less than other countries did. You can understand why they're so resentful."

"That still does not make what he is doing right." Rana shook her head sending her long tail of hair whipping about. "To say his country will no longer fund the program or allow their people to be tested for genetic compatibility is selfish and wrong. It will only damage his people and all people, de arimasu."

"That's true," Kaho agreed. "But it's probably hard to be rational when your capitol has been leveled twice in twenty years and you didn't get any help."

"I also read that Portugal, Spain, Italy, and Greece are all talking about not just withdrawing support from Central Command, they're even talking about leaving the European Union. There's talk about Poland and Hungary doing the same." Arthur said.

"There's no way they'd do that." Genessa stated firmly. "The European Union has kept Europe united and strong for more than a century."

"Well it sounds like they're not feeling very united now." Arthur said. "They see the United Kingdom, France, and Germany as being on the inside and everyone else on the outside. It sounds like the EU really may split over this."

"I've read about anti-American protests in Mexico, Cuba, and Argentina." Kaho said. "None of them have said anything about abandoning the Genetics Program and Central Command, but it's definitely not good."

"People are idiots if they think this was Central Command's fault." Genessa argued. "The situation was overwhelming and they did the best they could. Why can't they see that? Tearing everything apart isn't going to make things better for anyone!"

"I wonder if this is what the NOVAs had in mind from the very start." Kaho said quietly.

"If it was it certainly worked well." Genessa said.

The four of them could only nod.

XXX

Heading home Elizabeth Mayberry was troubled.

She was very happy that Kazuya was awake and looked forward to helping him recover in any way she could. She had enjoyed meeting and talking to his father and to the Colonel who had once been Kazuya's instructor. She was sure she'd made a good impression and especially hoped to get along well with his father.

She had all sorts of plans for Kazuya.

The world saw them as the golden couple, the invincible couple, together they could open every door and climb to heights few could ever even aspire to.

Things should have been perfect.

What troubled her was that he had mentioned Satellizer. Even though they had faced life and death together _she_ was still on his mind.

Elizabeth knew it didn't matter. She had the upper hand now and would make Kazuya adore her and only her. Satellizer was just an annoyance and would soon be forgotten. There was after all nothing that girl could offer him that she couldn't match ten times over.

Satellizer was nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Elizabeth however remained troubled.


	34. Aftermath part 2

Kazuya was sitting up in his bed thanks to a couple of pillows being used to prop him up. He deliberately tried to keep up a cheerful demeanor and made it a point to keep reassuring both his dad and Colonel Kerensky that he felt fine.

"The doctors tell me that you are going to fully recover," his father said. "I was very worried for a while."

"Sorry about that. I guess I may have been just a little reckless."

Colonel Kerensky snorted. "A little? If taking on an S class alone is only a little bit reckless I would like very much to hear what you think would be a lot."

"Sorry," Kazuya apologized. "Still, you must both be really happy with the results right? All the experiments, all the training, it was all worth it."

Aoi Kazuki was not pleased, the words only made him feel ashamed and guilty. "Son I did not ever want to put you in danger. After what happened to your sister it was my hope that you would never have to face the NOVAs. I never wanted this for you."

"Dad what are you talking about? You're the one who taught me that the people who have the potential to be Pandoras or Limiters had a duty to everyone to serve. That we had no right to refuse when so many depended on us. I always agreed with that, so did Kazuha. There's nothing to be sorry about."

"You are my son and I put your life in great danger."

"No dad, the NOVAs did that. It's not like you caused them to attack."

Kazuya was surprised to see his father flinch slightly.

"If I did cause the attack would you forgive me?"

"Huh?"

Colonel Kerensky coughed and sent a Kazuki a glance that obviously held some sort of message.

"Little Kazuya is right of course, in the end everything is the fault of the NOVAs. They are the ones who instigated the war. All that we can do is play our part in defending the people."

"That's the easy solution isn't it? Just blame it all on the NOVAs." Kazuki said.

"It's the truth. They are the ones who began this war. They are the ones who keep attacking us. What can we do but defend ourselves?"

Kazuki glanced at his son. "I wonder sometimes if the price is too high."

"Even if I die it's worth it as long as we win in the end." Kazuya said cheerfully.

Kazuki knew that his son meant it. That only saddened him even more. His daughter had died much too young and his son had been consumed by thoughts of war ever since.

Aoi Kazuki knew that it was his own fault and bore the guilt of a man who was willing to sacrifice his children. He had deliberately altered their DNA to give them both 'perfect' stigmata bodies. With Kazuya he had gone even further designing experiments to grant him even more advanced abilities.

His work had begun immediately after the First Incursion where people everywhere were in a blind panic, even the leaders and the scientists. The NOVAs had displayed such terrifying power and mankind's best weapons, even nuclear ones, had proven worthless. People were desperate to find _any _way to fight them. Back then Kazuki had seen his actions as _noble _rather than asking for human test subjects he had decided to use his own children.

As if doing that to his own flesh and blood made him any less monstrous.

It had been necessary.

Sacrifices had to be made for the sake of protecting billions of innocent lives. War was not pretty and it was not cheap. The price had to be paid, and if humanity triumphed in the end everything would be worth it.

On a rational level Kazuki understood that. Listening to his son talk so lightly about dying though…

"I am just glad you are all right son." He placed an affectionate hand on Kazuya's shoulder. "I needed to come see you and make sure you were going to recover. I have to get back to my work now."

"You're leaving?" Kazuya said startled. "Dad can't you stay at least a couple days?"

"I'm sorry son, but I have a lot to do and I really can't. To be honest I didn't really have the time to spare to come here, but I had to."

"I understand dad. I know your work is really important and I am grateful you came here to see me."

"I am very proud of you son," Kazuki said quietly. "Please take good care of yourself. I met your partner Elizabeth and am relieved that you at least have such a fine young lady to watch out for you."

"Y… yes, Elizabeth is the best."

Kazuki failed to notice the slight hesitation but Kerensky spotted it.

"Goodbye son, if I get the chance I'll come visit you again."

Kazuya knew the odds of that were practically zero but didn't resent his father for it. He didn't know the exact project he was working on but was sure it was of high priority. "That would be great, bye dad."

As Kazuki headed towards the door Colonel Kerensky remained standing where he was.

"Coming Colonel?"

"I will catch up with you later. I would like to have a few words with Kazuya in private."

"Very well." Kazuki left.

As soon as his father was gone Kazuya looked nervously at the Colonel. "Am I in trouble?"

Kerensky lifted a single blond eyebrow. "What? Just because you and your woman wanted to commit suicide in the most spectacular way imaginable?" He shook his head. "Nyet, if you had died you would be in trouble. Since you are alive it's fine."

"Ah, well that's good, I suppose."

"You're not in love with your partner are you little Kazuya?"

"Huh? What? I mean, where did that come from?"

"Your father is a brilliant researcher and scientist. A much more intelligent man than an old tank gunner like me. Being a father though he has certain blind spots, or perhaps having such a logical mind he is not perceptive of certain things. So tell me Kazuya, do you have feelings for your partner? I understand she comes from a wealthy family and is certainly beautiful. Given her performance she is also clearly a top Pandora. I would think you would be ecstatic to have her."

"Elizabeth is great and I am lucky to have her. I have nothing but respect for her."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic." Kerensky noted. "Is she frigid?"

"What?"

"It's all right if she is, it happens sometimes. Her manner was a bit distant and formal so it would not be so much of a surprise. So is she?"

Kazuya remembered the way she'd kissed him and the softness of her breasts pressing against him. "No, no not at all!"

"Does she prefer women then?"

"Sensei!"

"Oh don't be upset, it does not say anything about you as a man. As a matter of fact if she likes you it can be a plus. I once knew this girl in Kiev who…"

"She is not a lesbian or frigid or anything like that!"

"Then what is the issue? When we last met you told me you hoped to form a real connection to whichever girl you chose. Why did you choose her exactly?"

"She saved my life sensei. She already had a partner but she chose to save me rather than him. I felt obligated to become her Limiter."

"I see," Kerensky replied slowly. "What are your feelings towards this girl?"

"I respect her and I, well, I don't hate her. She saved my life and she was willing to risk hers just because she believed in me. I am attracted to her and I guess I sort of like her."

"You don't hate her and you sort of like her. Not exactly a ringing endorsement." Kerensky shook his head sadly. "You don't need to like everyone you fight beside, but a Pandora is a bit different. In many ways she is more like a wife than a squad mate. I do not think you are going to have a happy marriage, but you've made your choice. You will just have to deal with it as best you can as I don't think you'll be able to divorce her."

"I don't have an intention of breaking up with Elizabeth. I made her a promise and I will keep it."

"That is very honorable little Kazuya, but you may find that a very hard promise to keep. In any case that was not the main thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"It wasn't?"

"What I wanted to know most was if you were finally done with revenge."

Kazuya looked down at his lap for a moment and carefully thought of how to answer that.

"I think… I think Kazuha wouldn't have wanted revenge. I think now that she just would have wanted me to be happy. So I guess I'm done looking for revenge."

"That is a relief to hear! I am very glad of this."

"But I'm still filled with hate." Kazuya added in a bare whisper. He lifted his face to meet his sensei's and the mask was stripped away. Kazuya's expression was one of bitter resentment and his eyes held nothing but malice. "I don't want to hate but I can't seem to help it any more. Thinking I've been wrong all this time only makes the hate worse. I don't know how to get rid of it or deal with it. It fills me up so much it makes me want to choke sometimes. I don't just hate the NOVAs anymore; I hate everyone and everything including myself. Sometimes… sometimes I just think it would be best if I made it all end."

Kerensky stood there momentarily stunned by Kazuya's blunt confession. He had always known the boy had been filled with rage about his sister's death. He hadn't thought it to be this extreme though.

"Never think that Kazuya!" He said sharply. "Never ever think that is the answer."

"I know, because I am an important military asset."

"No! Because you are a fucking human being whose life has meaning! I have seen too many good people die to listen to anyone talk about this. As long as you are alive there is hope! What you are suggesting is the coward's way! If you really want to be an honorable man Kazuya then learn how to fight your battles, not run away from them."

Kazuya's eyes blazed with resentment. Kerensky would not have been surprised to hear his usually polite student scream 'fuck you' and raged at him about not understanding anything.

Instead the mask was slapped back into place and his demeanor was again passive and accepting. "Yes sensei."

Kerensky gave a frustrated sigh. He did not have any real answer for him. _Perhaps I should try and get him a psychologist._

There was a knock at the door and it was then opened immediately before anyone could think to answer. A dark haired girl in a school uniform was standing there holding some flowers.

"Kazuya! I am so happy to see my soul mate again! De arimasu!"

"Hi Rana, it's good to see you again."

"Soul mate?" Kerensky said to himself.

The girl looked on the verge of tears. "Kazuya!" Completely ignoring the presence of Kerensky she ran and leapt onto the bed right on top of Kazuya.

"Ow! Ow! Rana what are you doing?"

"Kazuya - kun! Kazuya – kun! I am just so glad you are alive! Rana has decided to give you her first time!"

"What?" Kazuya was staring aghast from Rana over to Colonel Kerensky who was clearly enjoying the scene.

"Please ravish me Kazuya – kun, de arimasu."

"Well this is one way to deal with an unhappy marriage." Kerensky said with a laugh. "Kazuya you little playboy, I never knew you had it in you. I will give you two some privacy."

"What?"

Rana began removing her clothes. "Please be gentle with me Kazuya."

"Huh?"

XXX

"The week is up. You are free to go now." The security officer said as he opened he cell door.

Other than the Principal and Yumi sensei no one had been allowed to come talk to her. The officers who brought her meals had not been overly friendly or informative. She had been told about the Incursion ending and that the students had suffered relatively few casualties. She'd kept asking about Kazuya and had been told he'd been critically injured. When she'd heard that her impulse had been to summon her volt weapon and bust out of her cell, something she could have done easily. Only the knowledge she would not really be able to do anything for him and that she would be ending her career as a Pandora had barely restrained her.

When she'd later been told that Kazuya had been in stable condition and then recovered she had been incredibly relived. She had begged for more information or to be allowed to send him a message but the security officers had all refused. That was all the information she had been given. She knew nothing else. It had made the week here an absolute torment.

When she was released it was early evening. As she left the Detention Center someone was outside waiting for her.

"Kazuya," Satelizer called.


	35. Interview

"Are the camera lights too bright for you?"

"Ah, no they're fine." Kazuya answered a bit uncomfortably. "Do we really have to do this here though? Couldn't I at least have my school uniform on?"

"Oh no, this is a perfect setting. It emphasizes the cost of your heroism. It will also help the audience to see your human side."

_As opposed to my inhuman side? _Kazuya wondered.

"You'll have to forgive Kazuya." Elizabeth said in a warm friendly tone. "He's a very private person and not used to this sort of attention. He would never seek out recognition."

"Oh quite, he's a humble sort then? Well the public always likes their heroes with a little bit of humility."

"I am not a hero." Kazuya said quietly.

"You see? He doesn't want credit no matter how deserving he is of it." Elizabeth was already sitting at his bedside. She took hold of his hand and was the very image of a supportive wife.

The reporter smiled. "Well the people of Yokohama and the world have decided that he is one. Both of you are heroes."

Kazuya wanted to squirm.

He hadn't asked for this and didn't want it. The Principal though had asked him to participate as it would help the Academy's image as well as that of the Genetics program. He'd agreed as it seemed to be another part of his duty.

The way Elizabeth was sitting so close and holding his hand made him uncomfortable. She was gorgeous and after what they'd been through he deeply respected her and liked her a bit. Being physically close to Elizabeth was fine. What bothered him was the setting. How people were going to see them and the assumptions people would make.

He didn't let go of her hand though or make any sort of objection. He wasn't going to embarrass Elizabeth of the Academy.

The cameraman signaled to the reporter that he was ready.

"Let's go ahead and get started. This isn't live so don't worry if you make a mistake or stumble over something. We'll edit everything and make it perfect before its broadcast. Please try to be as natural as possible and look at me as you speak not at the camera."

The reporter paused and then began the interview.

"This is Diana Knowles of the BBC International News. I am reporting today from the famed West Genetics Academy of Japan. Here with me are the renowned 'Invincible Couple' who single handedly defeated an S-Class NOVA as it approached the city of Yokohama; Pandora Elizabeth Mayberry and Limiter Kazuya Aoi. Thank you both for agreeing to this interview."

The camera showed Kazuya sitting up in a hospital bed wearing a lime greed hospital gown. Sitting on the bed beside him in her school uniform with her legs neatly crossed was Elizabeth. He looked pale and unwell and she looked to be supportive and filled with concern for him. The image was exactly what one would expect from a loving couple who had faced death together.

"I am happy to do it," Kazuya said cautiously. He was still uncomfortable and trying hard not to star at the camera of wonder how many millions were going to see this.

"It's our pleasure." Elizabeth spoke easily.

"Right now we are at the Academy's medical facilities where Mr. Aoi has been recovering since that battle. Kazuya, may I call you Kazuya?"

"Of course."

"How is your condition? The entire world saw you collapse immediately after the S class was defeated. I am sure you have been in the thoughts of prayers of people all over the world."

_I have? _He'd always been alone since his sister's death. It was very odd to think of so many strangers suddenly caring about what happened to him. "I am just fine. In fact I'll be getting discharged from the hospital later today."

"That's wonderful. I am sure I speak on behalf of my entire audience when I say we are very happy to hear that."

"Thank you." He mumbled

Elizabeth took him off guard by planting a small kiss on his cheek and placing her head on his shoulder. "I can't tell you how relieved I was when he opened his eyes and I knew he was going to be okay. I don't know what I would do without him."

"You're a member of the famous Mayberry family from Lancaster. Could you tell me why you chose to attend West Genetics rather than one of the UK Academies?"

"Well as you know the Japanese academies have a special reputation for producing some of the top Pandoras and Limiters. Students come here from all over the world. I decided to attend in the hopes of becoming one of the world's strongest Pandoras. I believe you can only become the best by working with the best."

At this point she gave Kazuya's hand a noticeable squeeze and looked at him adoringly.

"One of the great Pandoras to come from this academy would of course be Kazuha Aoi, the hero of the Eighth Incursion and the older sister of Kazuya Aoi. Kazuya, what sort of impact did your sister and her sacrifice have on you and your decision to become a Limiter?"

_It destroyed my life and filled me with a hatred that I still don't know how to deal with. It poisoned me and consumed me until I'm not even sure who I am any more. _"My sister was the bravest and strongest person I ever knew. I can honestly say that everything I have done since her death was because of her. Who I am now is because of Kazuha."

Diana nodded sympathetically. She could hear the ache in his voice as he talked about her and knew her audience would empathize. "How long have you and Elizabeth been together?"

The question was directed at Kazuya but Elizabeth jumped in to answer.

"Actually, we only became a pair the night of the Incursion."

"Really?" Diana said in surprise.

"During the first battle our group was involved in I was blessed to be able to save Kazuya's life. Tragically my Limiter was killed during that same action. When Kazuya found out he offered to become my Limiter and protect me. He hadn't found a partner yet. I was naturally shocked, but I accepted. Looking back at it now it seemed like destiny."

Kazuya glanced at her. She had neglected to even mention Andre's name. What she'd said was technically true but far from accurate.

"That's quite romantic," Diana said cheerfully. "Kazuya, what caused you to ask her to be your Pandora in that moment?"

"She saved my life and I felt I was in her debt." Kazuya replied a bit stiffly.

"You wouldn't say it was love?" Diana asked

_No it wasn't love. _He couldn't say it that bluntly though; he owed it to Elizabeth not to humiliate her. "It's possible it was love." He lied.

"For me it was definitely love." Elizabeth sighed.

_I thought it was because I was a more talented Limiter than Andre. _There hadn't been any mention of love.

"I have to say your story is like something out of a fairy tale." Diana gushed, letting her British reserve evaporate. "The two of you are an inspiration."

"Thank you, that is very kind of you to say." Elizabeth said.

The interview lasted for about another two hours. Elizabeth did most of the talking for them with Kazuya giving the occasional short terse reply. She held his hand and sat snuggled up to him the entire time. The longer it went on the more uncomfortable Kazuya became. Elizabeth meanwhile was in her element.

At last, mercifully, it ended. As the camera shut off Diana Knowles got up and offered them both her hand. "Thank you again for agreeing to give me this interview. This will be broadcast not only through the BBC but through all of our affiliate and associate networks."

"So everyone in England will see this?" Kazuya asked.

"England?" Diana chuckled. "Everyone in the English speaking world will see this. Not just Britain and Scotland but Ireland, the US, Canada, South Africa, India, and Australia. I also understand that Japan and other non-English speaking countries have asked to broadcast it as well. It wouldn't surprise me if most of the world sees this."

"Most of the world?" Kazuya asked weakly.

"No need to be worried." Diana promised. "Everyone will understand you are recovering, and the two of you came across as very caring. Once everything is edited down to one hour it will be just fine."

Elizabeth planted another quick kiss on Kazuya's cheek and then slid off the bed. "Do you think I could have a short word with you about that?"

"Certainly."

Elizabeth glanced at him and saw his worried expression. "Could we possibly talk somewhere else? I think Kazuya needs his rest." She leaned back down and kissed him again, this time on his lips.

No matter how unsure he was of her Kazuya could not deny that she knew just how to kiss. Her lips were seductively soft and enjoyed it.

"I will see you later Kazuya-kun," she whispered in his ear. "Get some rest; we will celebrate your recovery. I have a _lot _of things in mind."

Her words sent a shiver down his spine. By the time he could recover his thoughts he was alone in the hospital room.

XXX

It was early evening when he was at last discharged from the hospital. He put on his school uniform and fled before Elizabeth could return.

Things were getting kind of confusing for him where girls were concerned.

A couple days ago he had been pretty much attacked by Rana in his hospital bed. She had literally thrown herself at him. He had managed to hold onto his virtue… barely. He had convinced Rana that he was not ready for that and she had settled for kissing him and lying in bed with him for a while.

Thinking about that made him blush.

Rana was seriously cute and she was innocent in a way none of the girls he'd met were. Under different circumstances he thought he could have fallen for her.

Elizabeth on the other hand had an innate sensuality that was very appealing on a physical level. Her kisses and the way she rubbed herself against him was always arousing. His issues with her had nothing to do with attraction. The problem was that there was always a sense of manipulation to everything she did. Everything was deliberate and thought out and for some purpose. No matter how warm her kisses he knew that on some level he was just a tool to her. An extremely valuable tool, but just a tool all the same.

As a fellow soldier he could respect that. Everyone was dispensable and it was understood that you might have to be sacrificed. On the battlefield that sort of attitude was fine. In a girlfriend though it left him dissatisfied.

The girl he was thinking about was the one he was going to see now. The one he thought of when he thought about love.

XXX

He waited outside the Detention Center. He had asked and been told she was not yet released. When she finally came out he was there waiting for her.

"Kazuya." Satellizer called to him.

"Stella."

She ran into his arms.

He caught her and held her tight as they kissed. They had never done this outside in public before. It was evening and there was no one about but it was still was first. They were both private people uncomfortable with open displays like this. Satellizer in particular had an issue with it, but she didn't care now. She'd spent a week worrying that he might hate her and not want anything more to do with her. She'd been told he was in critical condition and that he might die. Stella had been forced to really think what it might be like to lose him.

Seeing him waiting for her she hadn't been able to contain her feelings. She just wanted to be with him, to feel his arms around her and to know that he still cared. She was kissing him and he was kissing her and she didn't care what anyone thought. Being with Kazuya like this was all she wanted.

After they finished kissing she pressed her face into his neck with a shudder. "I'm sorry," she breathed.

"Sorry for what?" Kazuya asked. He was holding her tightly. He didn't want to ever let her go.

"I'm sorry for hitting you Kazuya, and for attacking that boy even if he did touch me. Please, please don't hate me for that."

"I could never hate you Stella."

"Really?" She looked up into his eyes.

"Really."

He began kissing her again and her lips seemed to melt into his. To Kazuya it was obvious that she was the one. There were no doubts when he was with her. This felt completely totally right.

"Stella," he breathed between kisses. "How much do you know about what happened?"

"They told me you almost died." She answered. "They wouldn't tell me anything more. Are you really okay now? Have you recovered?"

"I'm fine," he assured her. "So they didn't tell you anything else about what's happened?"

"No, but as long as you're all right that's the important thing."

He wondered if she would still feel that way when he told her everything that had happened between him and Elizabeth. "There are a lot of things I need to tell you. Can we go back to my room?"

"Sure, I want to hear all about what happened."

Walking arm in arm they headed back to the dorms.

XXX

From a nearby roof top Elizabeth watch the emotional reunion and watched as they went off together.

Silent and unseen she followed.


	36. Confessions

When Satellizer and Kazuya entered the freshmen male dorm she was holding onto his arm. They had never so much as held hands together out in public before. The other boys in the hallway stared wide eyed and gave them a wide berth. When the two of them went past they whispered to each other.

To a degree Kazuya was used to this sort of reaction and had expected it. Whenever he was with Satellizer the people around him would always behave this way. If anything it was a bit more subdued. No one was shouting to get out of the way or warn the Untouchable Queen was here. Kazuya thought it might be because people were getting a little more used to her presence with him.

The reason was actually very different.

XXX

As soon as they reached the privacy of his room she embraced him and held onto him as tightly as she could.

"Sempai…"

"Stella," she insisted. "From now on just call me Stella."

"Stella," Kazuya said softly as he put his own arms around her. "A lot of things have happened and I need to tell you about them."

Satellizer nodded. "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to fight by your side. I should have been there to protect you."

"You wouldn't have been allowed to come. The second year Pandoras weren't deployed. Rana tried to volunteer but wasn't allowed to."

"It doesn't matter," Satellizer said firmly. "I would have still gone with you."

Kazuya smiled slightly. "Somehow I believe you."

"So tell me what happened."

"Well the Incursion was massive, not only in Japan but all over the world. All the fourth and third year Pandoras were ordered to deploy along with their Limiters. The Principal also ordered me to go as well."

"I can understand why she would do that. If the emergency was serious enough to even mobilize the third years she would also want someone with your talents."

"Ah, the Principal also ordered me to partner with someone."

Satellizer blinked in obvious surprise. "Oh. Even though you don't need an Erinber Set to use your abilities?"

"She said it would be best if I worked with someone with more experience."

"That does make sense I suppose. Who did you partner with?"

"Elizabeth."

An uncertain expression touched Satellizer's face.

"Annette and Elizabeth were both volunteering and I chose her just because I thought we would make a better couple."

"I see," Stella replied slowly. "She was just the logical choice."

"Exactly!"

"It wouldn't have been anything else would it?"

"What do you mean?"

"She is rich and very beautiful and pretty much every boy's ideal." She gently pulled away from him. "And unlike me she doesn't have any issues. I could understand if you chose her over me." 

"That's not the case!" He quickly put his arms back around her and pulled her back to him. "Please understand that I only chose her because you weren't there. I would never choose her over you. I would never choose anyone over you."

"Really?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yes," he answered. "As much as I like Elizabeth she doesn't compare to you."

Satellizer's cheeks blushed and she looked up at him intently. "Is that how you honestly feel about me Kazuya?"

"It is."

"I am so glad." She breathed out a sigh of relief. "I was so afraid that after what you saw you wouldn't want me as your partner. I've realized just how much you mean to me and I won't hesitate anymore." She smiled shyly and looked absolutely adorable. "Let's do it."

"Ex… excuse me?" Kazuya felt his heart skip a beat. His eyes glanced over to his bed and then back to her.

"Let's perform a baptism and become a pair." She explained. "I wasn't ready to make the commitment before but now I am. I know how much it means to you and I'm ready to do that for you. Please be my Limiter Kazuya."

He looked away guiltily while continuing to hold her. "I am afraid there's a problem with that."

"What sort of problem?"

Kazuya tried to think of the gentlest way to tell her. His life up until now hadn't really prepared him for such emotional drama. "I've already performed the baptism with Elizabeth and I agreed to be her partner."

Satellizer froze for a moment, like a deer caught in headlights. Then she suddenly shoved him, physically pushing him away from her. "What do you mean?"

"Sempai it's not what you think! During our first encounter with the NOVAs she saved my life. She did that even though it meant her Limiter Andre was killed instead of me. I felt obligated to become her partner."

Satellizer stared at him a moment. "Are you being serious Kazuya?"

"Yes! Please believe me; I am only doing it out of a sense of obligation."

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard of in my life!" She yelled. "Even if she saved you that's not enough of a reason to become her partner. It's not like you're a samurai in the Meiji Era."

"Well actually I am a samurai now, I think; it might not be official yet. There's going to be a ceremony where I receive a katana."

Satellizer stood there staring at him.

"Not that it's really important right now." Kazuya mumbled.

"I don't understand you Kazuya. Why did you meet me tonight? Why did you invite me here? Why did you say all those sweet things to me if you've chosen Elizabeth?"

"I did it because she wanted me to and because she saved my life. I was taught to pay my debts and fulfill my obligations no matter what. She could have let me die instead she chose me over her Limiter Andre."

"I'm glad she saved your life and I am sorry Andre was killed. When I see Elizabeth again I will thank her. **But **you didn't have to perform the baptism with her."

Kazuya reached for her but she stepped back and stayed out of his grasp. "You don't understand."

"No, I do. I understand that you chose a partner and it wasn't me."

"Only because I had an obligation to her!" Kazuya cried desperately. "You're the one I want!"

"Liar," she said bitterly. "Why don't you just admit the truth? Why would you choose someone as damaged as me when you can have a perfect blonde goddess? I am sure it was a really hard decision." She held out her hands as though weighing them. "Perfect idol or the damaged goods." She let one hand drop. "I'm sure it was a hard choice for you."

"You aren't listening to me. You're the one I want."

"I'm just not the one you chose." She rubbed at her eyes angrily. She would not cry in front of him. "If this was your way of letting me down easy you need to work on your technique. I have to go. Goodbye Kazuya."

She tried to storm past him, but he grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her violently back.

"Hey! What are…"

Her words were cut off as he forced his mouth on top of hers. Both his arms were wrapped about her and holding her possessively.

Her initial instinct was to push him away, but her efforts lacked strength and he refused to let go of her.

If anyone else had tried this with her they'd have been broken and bloody on the floor. It being Kazuya she couldn't muster up any real resistance. Her fists beat softly against his shoulders and she half-heartedly tried to pull away.

She stumbled backwards and somehow found herself on his bed with Kazuya lying on top desperately kissing her. Her heart was pounding and she was feeling excited and afraid. They'd kissed and slept in the same bed before, but she'd never felt anything like this. He _wanted _her. His desperation and need were displayed with every eager kiss and with the way he refused to let go of her even for an instant.

"I love you!" Kazuya said raggedly when he pulled his lips away to gather a quick breath. "Elizabeth is my partner and we are baptized but you're the one I love, the one I need. I'm messed up and I have a lot of things wrong with me, but the only thing that makes sense is my feelings for you. I love you Stella."

"I love you too," Satellizer whispered. "You're the first boy I've ever been able to trust. The only one whose touch I want."

The two of them were silent for a long moment, lying in his bed with her pinned beneath.

It was Kazuya who finally spoke. "I can't end things with Elizabeth."

"I see," Satellizer replied quietly. "In that case what exactly do you want from me?"

Kazuya was looking into her eyes with shame and with longing.

"Do you know that I am illegitimate?" She suddenly said to him.

"What?"

"My father is the head of the L Bridgette family, but I was adopted by him so that I could have his name. My mother was one of his secretaries and his lover." Her voice was calm and she spoke slowly and clearly. "She was always looked down on by my father's wife and by a lot of others. She was the other woman after all, my father's dirty little secret. If it hadn't been for me I'm sure she would have been kept in the shadows until he got tired of her. She suffered terribly for my sake, so that I could be taken into the family and have a bright future."

"Stella I…"

"Even though she suffered, I never once heard her say a single cruel word about father, she was never bitter about how he treated her. Not even on her deathbed. I never understood her feelings until right now. I guess when a woman really falls in love with a man she just wants to be with him no matter what. I never imagined I would end up being the other woman like my mother was."

"That's not what I want."

"Isn't it?" She asked him as she caressed his cheek. "You have Elizabeth but want me too; just what do you think that makes me?"

"I just…" he struggled trying to explain what he was feeling. "It's just that I love you so much."

"Just not enough trade down."

"It's not like that; I owe her my life. It wouldn't be honorable for me to go back on my promise to her."

"Seeing me behind her back is okay though? You have an interesting sense of honor."

She was caught off guard by his sudden ragged laugh. "You're right; my honor is as screwed up as everything else about me. All I know is that I love you, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

She pulled his face down and they were kissing again. He was writhing against her and one hand slid beneath her skirt and along her thigh. His touch and his kisses were filling her with desire. The truth was she wanted him every bit as much as he wanted her. She'd had plenty of time to think about losing him and knew that anything was better than going back to being all alone. She just wanted to be with him, whatever that meant.

"All right," she whispered in between kisses. "I'll be the mistress."

The words made him hesitate for a heartbeat. He knew this was not fair to Stella. This sort of relationship could only end up hurting her. The right thing, the honorable thing, would be to stop now. He ought to tell her he couldn't be anything more than her friend now.

For a breath, for an instant, he considered it.

Then he tasted her lips again and squeezed one of her breasts through her uniform. When she gasped it was into his mouth. The reaction only made him want her even more.

He knew it was a mistake, but he couldn't make himself stop anymore. She was the only thing in his life that gave him real happiness. He felt like she was the only thing keeping him from drowning in his own misery. Even if it was unfair to her, he needed her too much to let her go.

When he pulled her dress off he accidentally ripped it along one side. Stella didn't complain and she didn't try to tell him to stop. Savagely, almost brutally, Kazuya entered her and made her his. To cries and pants and the rhythmic creaking of the mattress beneath them they both hurt and healed each other.

XXX

The next morning Satellizer made sure to leave as early as she could. There were no classes and Kazuya wanted her to stay, but she thought it would be best to go while there were fewer people in the halls.

She used her volt energy to repair her school uniform and shared a dozen kisses with Kazuya. They would be together again soon.

Her body was sore and with each step there was a throbbing ache. She didn't mind the pain though, as it was a reminder of what had happened and of the fact that they were together, even if it could only be in the shadows. As she exited the boys' dorm and hurried to her own she was smiling.

Unnoticed from a nearby rooftop Elizabeth watched her go. She'd remained on her vigil the entire night determined to know just when Satellizer left. She watched her rival go with cold unforgiving eyes before finally heading back to her own home.


	37. Kazuya's hobby

Kazuya was remembering a story his older sister had told to him back when he was a small boy. It was about a traveling ronin named Boshiro who had been made a samurai by a kindly lord named Satsuma. The lord was eventually murdered by a powerful rival. The other retainers of Satsuma's had immediately submitted and agreed to serve the murderer fearing that opposing him would be a lost cause. Boshiro alone swore to avenge his former master and spent many years seeking out an opportunity. Until…

"So the samurai Boshiro struck down the Daimyo Nariaki and thus repaid the murder of his lord Satsuma."

"What happened then?" Kazuya asked eagerly.

"The Daimyo's soldiers cut Boshiro down." Kazuha told him.

"Wait! You mean he _died_? After going through all that he just gets killed?"

"That's right."

"How is this a good story?" Kazuya demanded. "The hero died!"

"That's not the point of the story Kazuya. Lord Satsuma took Boshiro in and gave him a place when no one else would. Boshiro owed Satsuma a debt of honor for that. The point of the story is that even when Boshiro knew it would cost him everything he kept faith with his lord and was honorable. He paid back his debt even at the cost of his life. What matters is that we do what is right and pay back our debts no matter what the cost. Doing anything else would make us selfish and dishonorable."

Kazuya could still remember looking up at his sister in confusion. "Is it really that important neesan?"

"It is," she said firmly. "Whatever it costs, you should always pay your debts Kazuya."

Kazuya wondered what his sister would think of his current situation. If she would respect him or tell him he was a fool.

He didn't really want to spend his time thinking about it. He pulled himself out of bed and went to take a shower and get dressed. Since there were no classes he would go out and just try to take his mind off things.

XXX

The other boys in the dorm offered him halfhearted greetings and congratulations on his recovery. When he passed them he could hear their whispers. Kazuya assumed that they had trouble accepting him since he'd demonstrated his ability was on such a different level. He thought it was a shame; he'd really wanted to blend in. On some level it was probably inevitable though.

Outside the dorm he again drew odd looks from the guys and girls he came across. Most still voiced polite greetings and well wishes, but there was a certain distance in their interactions. Kazuya didn't think too much of it. He was used to being different.

XXX

In one of the training facilities there was a little used armory and gun range in the second sub-basement. Handguns were not permitted anywhere else on the campus grounds. When Kazuya had originally arrived he'd checked in his personal sidearm and it had been kept for him at this armory. Unlike a country like say the United States in Japan there was no right to own or bear arms. They were not entirely illegal to own, but they frowned upon and difficult to acquire. Any private citizen who wished to own one had to fill out many government forms showing cause and providing proof that the weapon would be safely stored and registered. In many ways it was easier to adopt a child in Japan than to purchase a gun.

Normally only the military and the police had access to weapons.

Since Kazuya was an officer in the Japanese Army those restrictions did not apply to him.

He signed into the armory and an attendant brought out his personal sidearm to him, a Walther Model PPW semi-automatic pistol. It fired .40 caliber rounds from a ten round clip. Along with his weapon and two full clips he was also provided a box containing an additional fifty rounds. He was then allowed to enter the firing range.

He was the only person present. He went to the first of six stalls and pushed a button that sent a human shaped paper target speeding down a wire to the far end of the range about twenty yards away. Kazuya put in ear plugs and did a quick inspection of his weapon, confirmed there was a round in the chamber, and then clicked off the safety. He spread his feet apart and bought the gun up in both hands. He steadied his breathing and focused. His finger squeezed the trigger and even thought the ear plugs he heard a short flat 'pop.'

Firing a weapon had always made him feel good. Squeezing the trigger and feeling the kick as you fired off live rounds; there was just something exciting about it. Colonel Kerensky liked to say that all soldiers were made to do just two things; fuck and kill. 'Once you've done those what the hell else is there?' Kazuya wanted to think he was made for more than that, but after what he'd experienced he was starting to wonder. He had certainly never felt more alive than on the battlefield facing the NOVAs and in bed with Satellizer.

_Is that really all I am? Someone who just kills and fucks? Kerensky – sensei seems to be okay with that._

He couldn't really believe it. What had happened with Stella last night had been a bit on the rough side, but it definitely wasn't just a 'fuck.' If all he'd been after was sex he could have gotten that from Rana or Elizabeth. For that matter he could have had Annette easily enough and lost his virginity a while ago. He'd chosen Stella because he loved her. There was just something about her that called to him. When he touched her, when he kissed her, everything just felt right. Being with her was the only time he felt at peace any more. She was the only one since his sister who could make him happy.

He squeezed the trigger and sent a head shot through the target.

_If I love her so much why am I treating her so badly?_

Everything that she had said to him last night had been true. He really had been asking her to be his mistress. Not in so many words, but the implication was obvious. Stella had agreed. She was willing to be his lover. That didn't make it right or nay less selfish of him to put her in that position.

The gun fired again and again, each time putting a neat hole through the head of the target. When the pops were replaced by an unheard 'click' he automatically released the clip. Without conscious thought he mechanically loaded fresh rounds into the clip before reloading it and continuing.

Being with Stella was wrong. It was selfish. Even if she was willing he had no right to put her in that position. If he was any sort of man he would end things.

This time when he fired he aimed for the heart. The bullet tore through the paper and flattened into the concrete wall behind it. Had it been a real person standing there they would have been dead. Kazuya was a very accurate shot.

He thought about Elizabeth. He thought about going back on his promise and ending things with her so that he could be with Satellizer openly. He couldn't do that either though. It would be like spitting at everything Kazuha had taught him. In a way it would be an even more selfish act than seeing Satellizer behind Elizabeth's back.

He couldn't leave Elizabeth because he owed her his life.

He couldn't give up Stella because she was the only ray of light in the darkness.

What did that leave him?

He was still wondering that when he noticed he'd used up all the ammunition. He took out his ear plugs and pressed the button at his stall. There was a low 'whir' as the target came back up the line to him. Kazuya was not surprised to see both the head and heart of the target completely riddled and torn up with bullet holes.

"I wonder if they have any machine guns here,' he mumbled to himself. "Machine guns are fun."

XXX

When Kazuya exited the building he was somehow not surprised when Elizabeth and Annette just happened to be walking by at that exact moment.

"Oh Kazuya, imagine running into you here." Elizabeth said.

"Hey killer, nice to see you up and about again." Annette said.

"Ah, nice to see you Elizabeth, Annette-sempai."

Elizabeth strolled up to him and casually wrapped herself around his arm. "I was hoping to talk with you Kazuya. Now that you've recovered I think it's time I invited you to my home so that we can have our first time."

"First time?' Kazuya asked nervously.

"It's a special tradition," she purred in his ear as she deliberately pressed her bosom against his arm. "A Limiter comes to his partner's room so that they can relax and get to know each other more… intimately."

"Actually I'm very sorry sempai," he carefully extricated his arm. "I, uh, really need to catch up on my studies. I'm afraid I won't be free for a while."

"We haven't had class for the past week, how far behind could you be?" Annette politely asked.

"Oh, it's all right." Elizabeth said waving it off. "We can wait for our first time Kazuya. The important thing is that you feel comfortable. You are my precious partner after all and I just want you to always feel relaxed with me."

Her kind words didn't make him feel any better about himself. "Ah, thank you sempai."

"Elizabeth," she reminded and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Please always call me Elizabeth. We are a couple; there is no need for formality between us."

"Yes, Elizabeth."

"You may not feel up to coming over to my home tonight, but I hope you'll attend the special brunch tomorrow."

"Special brunch?"

"Elizabeth is throwing a party to celebrate your recovery." Annette announced. "It will be at ten in the morning out on the Quad and it'll be open to the entire student body. It's free food and an open bar so you won't want to miss it."

"I thought alcohol wasn't allowed on campus." Kazuya noted.

"The Principal has assured me that as a one-time exception no one will take notice so long as everyone behaves properly." Elizabeth stated. "I am actually timing it to coincide with when our interview will be played here in Japan. You will come won't you? It would be embarrassing to be alone. I mean you're not going to make me attend all by myself are you?"

"Of… of course not. I will be there."

"I am glad to hear that Kazuya. I know I can trust in you."

He gave her a weak smile. "Please excuse me, I need to go."

"All right then." Elizabeth placed another light kiss on his cheek. "I look forward to tomorrow."

"Me too," he half mumbled and hurried off.

XXX

Annette watched him go before giving a snort. "Mighty Casey has struck out."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth answered frostily.

"Oh nothing, just a line from an old American poem I read back in school."

"An American poem? That explains why I've never heard of it."

"Well would you prefer some Tennyson? The Charge of the Light Brigade might be appropriate."

"Hardly, that was about a failed attack."

"Oh? You think this was a _success_? Was I the only one who noticed he brushed you off just now? You offered to take him back to your place and he completely shut you down. If I didn't know he was banging Satellizer I'd wonder if he was gay. Why didn't you bring that up?" 

"Unlike you I know how to be patient. I also know how to be subtle. Now was not the time."

"When will the time be?"

"Tomorrow, right around ten thirty five."

Elizabeth had one of her small self-satisfied grins. Annette didn't know what exactly Elizabeth had in mind, but she knew she was eager to see it.


	38. The sort of man you are part 1

**Author's Notes: **From now on Kazuya's father will be redesignated his grandfather Gengo Aoi to match cannon which has come out since I began this story. That is the only change at this time. It remains Mayberry not Mably, Annette not Arnette, Rana not Lana. And the reason is simply that I am used to and prefer those names so I'll keep using them.

XXX

Kazuya had taken a shower and was dressed in just slacks and button down shirt. When he looked out his window he could see a small army of people setting up tables and chair out on the Quad. At the far end a temporary wooden frame had been built and a white canvas at least thirty feet high had been set up. A projection and audio system were also being set up. Just as he was getting ready to go outside there was a knock at his door.

"Hey Kazuya, its Arthur. Can I come in and talk with you for a minute?"

Kazuya opened the door and let him in. "Hi Arthur, good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too. Genessa and Kaho say hi. I'm glad that you're okay now. We were all watching on TV when you took on that S-class and everyone was worried for you."

"Yeah, I saw all the flowers and cards. I appreciate all the good wishes."

Arthur stood there obviously uncomfortable and looking around the room nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Kazuya asked.

"Listen Kazuya," Arthur began with both hands fiddling about at his side. "I need to talk to you about something."

"All right."

"It's ah, about something you may not want to hear."

"Okay. We're friends Arthur. You can talk to me about anything. You're not having problems with Genessa are you?"

"Huh? No, no nothing like that."

"Then what did you want to talk about?"

Arthur looked at him clearly unhappy. "I came here to talk to you about your reputation."

"My reputation? What about it?"

"Kazuya, just about all the guys here who weren't in the field with their Pandoras were watching you and Elizabeth-sempai fight. When we saw what you did everyone one of us saw you as the ideal of what Limiter should be. I think it would be fair to say that you became a hero to us."

_This again, _Kazuya thought. "While I appreciate the sentiment and am grateful for it I'd really be happier if people didn't see me that way. I'd much rather just be a fellow student and Limiter. I don't want to stand out."

Arthur's mouth opened and closed in speechless amazement. "It's a little late for that Kazuya. I mean even if you take away what happened with the S-class you still had four of the top Pandoras chasing you, you actually got close to the Untouchable Queen and lived, and you showed off your ability to use Freezing without a partner. The chances of you _not _standing ended a while ago."

Thinking about it Kazuya gave a wry chuckle. "Yeah, I suppose that's true. I guess you came here to tell me to just accept my new role as hero?"

"No."

Kazuya was surprised by the answer and even more surprised by the slight hostility in it.

"Look Kazuya," Arthur continued in a strained tone. "I realize you haven't actually been here that long and may not understand the unique circumstances the Limiters and would be Limiters here live under."

"I'm not sure I follow you."

"There have always been more Limiters than Pandoras. So it's always fallen on the guy to chase and win over the girl. The partnerships don't always work out, but they are incredibly precious to us even so. When a Pandora accepts you and you perform the baptism it means a whole lot. Guys tend to treasure their Pandoras even more than they would their girlfriends. Now out in the real world if a guy were cheating on his girlfriend, well, other guys would look the other way. Being able to play the field like that he might even be envied and admired. But this place is very different from the outside world. Here at Genetics we don't respect someone who would betray a partner like that."

"I see." Kazuya replied quietly.

"Everyone knows about you seeing Satellizer the other night, and not because I told them." Arthur added hastily. "Though it wasn't like I couldn't have since I have the room next door and the walls aren't that thick. I mean it was pretty obvious it wasn't your voice screaming, 'yes, yes' and 'harder, harder.' I mean did you two even rest? The yelling kept waking me up. I mean I had to…"

"Arthur…"

"Not that your virility is the point here. The point is that everyone knows you are seeing Satellizer on the side. I know she's a beauty and I guess you have a thing for dangerous girls. I'm not judging your tastes. The problem is that you already have a partner, and not just any partner either. Elizabeth is like a goddess, I mean half the guys here probably jerk off to pictures of her."

"That's nice to know." Kazuya said.

Arthur shook his head. "What I mean is that not only do you have someone, she's an absolute babe that any guy would kill for. Plus she fought for you! She even saved your life at the cost of Andre's!"

"I see that story has already made the rounds." Kazuya noted as he put on a jacket. "I wonder if Elizabeth spread it herself or had others do it for her."

"What difference does it make? It's true isn't it?"

"Yes, it's true."

"Then how can you be so selfish? Seriously Kazuya you should be grateful just to have someone as amazing as Elizabeth interested in you!" Arthur took a deep breath. "I don't want to sound judgmental, but as your friend I want you to understand the situation."

"Which is?"

"People are going to lose respect for you. If you were anyone else you'd be frozen out like Satellizer was. I don't think that will happen though, not for a long while at least. You are a hero. Standing up to an S-class like you did buys you a lot, but people aren't happy with you flaunting your little affair in front of everyone. That's just not something you can do if you want people to continue respecting you. You need to stop cheating on Elizabeth and keep your distance from Satellizer."

"Is that so?" Kazuya replied with a voice as cold and unbending as steel.

Arthur took a step back. Kazuya's manner and posture were hostile. His eyes looked to do murder. "I know you don't want to hear this but I'm telling you as your friend."

"You're not my friend any more. Get the fuck out of my room."

"Kazuya…"

"Get the fuck out of my room now Arthur or I am going to beat you senseless."

Kazuya's voice never rose above normal volume, but somehow that made the threat even more serious.

"Sorry." Arthur muttered and got out as quickly as he could.

Kazuya checked his appearance in the mirror and then quietly headed outside.

XXX

The teachers and faculty were all noticeably absent. The only adults present were the wait staff serving the food and drinks. Perhaps it was so none of them would be forced to notice the alcohol. Most of the student body was present including the seniors. The girls were dressed up for the occasion and enjoying the chance to socialize. The boys were in general more interested in stuffing their faces and drinking as much free booze as they could.

Kazuya didn't have any interest in the alcohol and just had a little rice and fish.

People did not avoid him. On the contrary, everyone appeared eager to say hello and wish him well. He noticed the occasional uncomfortable looks and quiet conversations that were taking place in his wake. If not for Arthur though he would have assumed they were a result of his unique abilities; rather than his activities with Stella.

He didn't care what others thought about him. It would have been nice to have made friends and felt as though he belonged but if he needed to choose it was not much of a contest. Stella was infinitely more important to him than his reputation. If he eventually became a social outcast that would be fine so long as he still had her.

XXX

When Elizabeth arrived it was with her 'posse' in tow. Annette, Cleo Brand, Attia Simmons, and Ingrid Bernstein were trailing behind her like attendants to a queen. Elizabeth was in silver lace evening gown that was backless and slit down one side to reveal almost all of the leg. The top of the dress was also cut to display quite a bit.

As soon as she made her appearance people swarmed to her. Elizabeth greeted them with a welcoming smile and called a good many of them by name. She had a gift for giving everyone a little of her attention and making them feel personally connected to her.

As she greeted everyone she kept moving, forcing the swarm of well-wishers to move right along with her.

It took a moment for Kazuya to realize she was making a straight line in his direction. He thought about escaping, but figured she would track him down where ever he went. Since he had only come here to accompany her it didn't make much sense. With a grimace he stood his ground.

The throng parted around him and just like that Kazuya was face to face with Elizabeth with more than a hundred others standing close by watching. Looking into her crystal clear blue eyes and her tranquil features Kazuya wondered if she knew. Would anyone have the nerve to tell her about him and Stella? On the other hand she was always well informed, how could she not know?

For a second the best case scenario flashed through Kazuya's mind. He imagined Elizabeth storming forward and slapping him across the face. Yelling at him furiously and cursing him for what he'd done. She would demand that he return her stigmata to her and never speak to her again. As all eyes looked at him accusingly, he would quietly apologize and agree to end their partnership. He would be humiliated and shamed, but he would be free.

"Kazuya-kun." Elizabeth called affectionately.

She strode over to him, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him passionately. There were gasps all through the crowd and more than a few jealous cries.

Kazuya was startled. The kiss was enjoyable and the way her chest was mashed up against his was pleasant. Whenever he kissed Stella he would disappear into her soft lips and the rest of the world would be forgotten. As Elizabeth kissed him he remained all too aware of the crowd looking on. He didn't care what people thought of him, but oddly he did not want to embarrass Elizabeth.

Cautiously he slid his arms about her hips and returned the kiss. He didn't dislike it.

"Kazuya," she said breathlessly when the kiss finally ended. "I am so happy that you're all right." She continued hugging him.

"Ah, thank you," he replied weakly.

"Woo hoo! Let's hear it for the Invincible Couple!" Annette shouted and began clapping her hands.

The rest of Elizabeth's group began to clap as well, quickly followed by those looking on. There were some dubious looks on some of the faces, but everyone still clapped.

Kazuya found himself being lovingly embraced by Elizabeth as students cheered for them. He let out a small sigh and tried not to show everyone how disappointed he was.

XXX

Before too long Kazuya found himself seated at a table with Elizabeth and her friends. A couple of bottles of wine had been brought over and everyone had a glass.

"I do hope you like it Kazuya," Elizabeth personally poured him a second glass. "It's from my family's winery, Mayberry 2030; it's one of our most prized vintages."

"It tastes good," he admitted. "I'm not much of a drinker, but even I can appreciate such a sweet taste." He took another sip. "Much better than vodka."

"You've had vodka?" Annette said in surprise. "I thought that beer you had at the club was your first drink."

"Well it was my first drink at a bar or a club. My old sensei would make me drink vodka sometimes until I threw up or passed out."

"Seriously? Your sensei did that? Why?" Annette asked.

Kazuya shrugged. "He's Russian."

All the girls laughed except for Cleo.

"Well Kazuya I promise not to force you to drink until you pass out." Elizabeth said in an amused voice. "Though if you do I may have to bring you back to my place to recover."

Attia reached over and refilled his glass though it was still half full. "If you have any sense at all get drunk."

Kazuya laughed slightly. "I would almost think you were trying to get me drunk."

"Oh we would never do that." Annette said innocently. "Just impairing your judgment should do the trick."

"Huh?"

There was a smacking sound from beneath the table. "Ow!" Annette turned a glare Elizabeth's way which she deliberately ignored.

"Kazuya, did you know that the administration has decided to let us have our golden week break as scheduled? Everyone will be leaving campus and classes will start again when we return. Do you have any plans?"

"Not really, my grandfather is the only family I have and he won't be home. I will probably just stay here at the dorm."

"That sounds terribly boring," Ingrid noted.

"Yeah no kidding," Annette agreed. "Especially after what you've been through you really deserve a chance to relax and have some fun."

Elizabeth placed a warm hand over his. "Kazuya if you don't have any plans why not spend the break with me in Paris?"

"Paris? You mean Paris, France?"

"No, she means Paris, Texas in America. They just opened a brand new water park." Annette said.

There was again of flesh hitting flesh beneath the table but this time Annette did not say 'ow.'

"I do mean Paris, France." Elizabeth went on ignoring the interruption. "My family owns a private chateau out in the countryside. We could walk by the Seine, visit the Louvre, see the city from the top of the Eiffel Tower, and of course we could spend time getting to know each other better. What do you think?"

"That's a very generous offer," he answered cautiously. "I'm not sure if it would be right for me to accept it."

"Why ever not?"

"Well, a week in Paris must be very expensive. I'm not sure I should take advantage of your hospitality like that."

Elizabeth's laugh was light and amused. "You're worried about the _cost_? That's unexpectedly old fashioned of you. Please don't ever let concerns about money trouble you. My family is quite well off financially and so am I. I want you to come with me because you are my precious partner and I can't think of anyone else I would rather spend time with. Do you feel the same way about me?"

Kazuya took a long drink to buy himself a moment. "Well, I do like you, and…"

"Yes?"

"Well… I suppose that…"

There was a stir somewhere behind him. He turned about in his seat and saw a beautiful blonde girl in a red gown walking onto the Quad. All his attention focused onto her.

"Stella's here," he said excitedly. The wine had loosened his tongue just a bit. "I'm so glad she came."

"Yes, it's wonderful." Elizabeth said.

Annette glanced at the other girls at the table. "We should go and say hello. Make her feel nice and welcome."

"Yes, let's give her a proper greeting." Attia agreed.

The four girls got to their feet, all of them holding onto their drinks.

"I want to say hello too." Kazuya got to his feet. His legs were just a little unsteady.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait." Elizabeth rose smoothly and slid in front of him. "It's almost ten thirty. Our interview is about to be broadcast. We need to sit up front by the projector so that everyone can see us." She firmly took hold of his arm and began to direct him towards the projector and away from Stella.

"But…"

"You're not going to avoid your responsibility are you?" Elizabeth asked kindly. "You wouldn't do something to embarrass me would you?'

"No," he answered slowly. "I wouldn't do that."

"I am so glad to hear that Kazuya. It's a relief to know what sort of man you are. Now come along, I'll have more wine waiting for us."

As she guided him to the front the projector came to life. Up on the thirty foot screen appeared the image of a Japanese television host.

"Good morning, and welcome to Sakura Channel. Today we are proud to present an exclusive interview with Japan's famed Invincible Couple. The interview was conducted in English by the BBC International News and will be broadcast with kanji for the benefit of our audience."

With that everyone in the Quad quieted as the interview began.


	39. Omake 2: The Revenge

**Author's Note: **This is in reply to manga chapter 101. It's very short I know but I just had to.

"I am Ouka Tenjouin. I am onii-sama's fiancé!"

"Fiancé?" Satellizer and Rana both shouted and turned to stare at Kazuya.

"Uhm… did I forget to mention that?"


	40. The sort of man you are part 2

She was in a slinky red dress, wearing black stockings and high heels.

Stella had put her hair styled and spent an hour doing her makeup.

Satellizer was not usually the sort to go to so much trouble with her appearance. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't have even bothered attending this sort of function. She had given up trying to make friends or fit in. Social activities like this just weren't for her.

But it was being thrown in Kazuya's honor, and she wanted to support him.

As she entered the Quad people noticed her. They stared with those same fearful eyes, just like always. Her fellow students moved out of her path, rippling all around her, clearing space.

She noticed a few girls in the crowd whispering to one another. Some of them looked at her not with fear, but with loathing. Stella knew what they were saying about her. They were the same sorts of whispers she'd heard directed at her mother.

_They all look down on me. They all think they know me, but what do they know?_

At the far end of the Quad a large movie screen had been erected. Stella was looking in that direction when she spotted Kazuya.

Instantly all the looks and whispers were forgotten. She had never cared what others thought of her, and she didn't care now. All that mattered to her was Kazuya. Stella just wanted to be near him. She hungered for his attention, for the warmth of his touch. He was the only one who mattered.

As Satellizer looked on she saw Elizabeth beside him. It was Elizabeth who was sharing this special moment. Stella put that aside. It was just another reminder of her situation.

Stella began moving and the crowd continued to part for her. She had no intention of making a scene that would embarrass Kazuya. She just wanted to give him her congratulations and steal away just a little of his time. If she could she would invite him back to her room later. She was already learning to accept that she would have to be available for his convenience. Stella could not make any demands on Kazuya. She would just have to be happy with whatever scraps of time he was willing to share with her.

"Well, isn't this a rare treat?" A slightly high pitched voice spoke.

As people cleared out of the way Stella was suddenly facing Elizabeth's little inner circle.

"You know I can't think of a time I've ever seen you out of a school uniform." Attia continued. She, Annette, Cleo, and Ingrid were all beautifully dressed and holding a glass of wine in one hand. As one they approached her. "Have you ever even attended a school dance or get together before?"

The four girls casually surrounded her.

Stella sent each of them a measuring glance. None of them were in a fighting stance or looked openly hostile. On the surface they appeared friendly enough. She seriously doubted that even the third year elites would try anything right out in the open like this. Stella considered just ignoring them and pushing past. Given recent events though, that would only cause her even more trouble with her reputation. Despite her eagerness to be near Kazuya she knew she would have to suffer this and pretend to be respectful of Elizabeth's little pets.

"I admit I am not usually one for social events, but I thought I would come out today to show my respect."

Attia frowned slightly. "I am your senior, you should address me as Attia sempai when we speak. You really lack respect for the rules of this place and the deference owed to those who rank above you."

Stella bowed her head ever so slightly. "I apologize Attia sempai."

"Oh come on Attia," Annette said in a cheerful tone. "We're not in class now. We can be informal for today can't we?"

"I suppose." Attia admitted grudgingly.

"It would still be good for you to be more respectful of your fellow students." Ingrid said from behind Stella. "Not only to your seniors but to those in your class and to your juniors as well. The way you behave spreads chaos through the ranks."

"I am sorry for causing trouble, I don't mean to." Stella deliberately did not turn around to look at Ingrid as she answered. She had seen this game played before. She would not waste any effort turning all around to address whichever girl was speaking to her. Stella was not surprised when Cleo spoke next. They were trying to keep her off balance.

"So what did you mean when you attacked that boy just for bumping into you?"

"He groped me." Stella replied instantly.

"That's not how I hear it." Attia chided. "Everyone says it was an accident and you just wailed the hell out of him."

"He groped me." Stella repeated calmly. She was determined not to be upset by anything they said or did to her.

"Even if that's so it doesn't excuse what you did." Ingrid said again from behind her. "The correct procedure would have been to inform a teacher or school administrator. Even if he did what you say that doesn't excuse you own actions."

"I admit I was in the wrong and deserved my punishment. I just don't like to be touched."

"That's not how I hear it." Annette said with a bawdy wink. The other girls snickered and laughed.

Stella knew what they were doing but couldn't keep from sending Annette a harsh look.

"Oh did that upset you?" Annette asked grinning. "Sorry, just a little harmless teasing between us girls."

"I don't find it funny."

"You're not denying it though are you?" Cleo asked.

"Maybe we should start calling you the Touchable Queen from now on." Attia said, bringing on another round of mocking laughter.

Stella forced herself to face forward and reply steadily. "What happens between me and Kazuya is a private matter."

"Before he was baptized I would agree with that." Ingrid said. "Now that he is Elizabeth's Limiter that is no longer the case."

"Listen Stella, you ran a good race, but you lost, deal with it." Annette told her. "I'm in the same situation. There is no shame in having a boy pick someone else over you, especially when that somebody happens to be Elizabeth Mayberry."

"I know its rough having a guy dump you and pick someone better." Attia said. "But you have to have enough self-respect to just move on."

"You need to find a man of your own." Cleo said.

"If you keep chasing after someone else's partner people will start to call you things like slut." Ingrid said.

"Or whore." Attia said.

"Or tramp." Cleo said

"Or cum dumpster." Annette said.

All four girls had spoken in rapid fire succession.

Stella knew they were just baiting her and that if she lashed out everyone here would blame her. Her anger was rising but she had to keep control.

"You don't know anything," she said, her voice straining with effort to remain civil.

"What is it we don't know?" Attia asked with a teasing smirk.

"Let me guess." Annette said sounding much too cheerful. "Did he tell you that he loved you? Is that it?"

Satellizer clamped her jaw tight but could not keep her face from blushing.

"Bull's-eye." Cleo noted.

From behind her back Satellizer heard Ingrid sigh. "Are you really that naïve? A man will say anything just to get between a girl's legs."

Attia nodded. "He's partnered with Elizabeth. What does that tell you?"

"He just used you." Annette said. "Classic hump and dump."

"You are just too dumb to realize it." Cleo said.

"If that were true Elizabeth wouldn't be so worried. Is she so scared of what Kazuya feels for me that she had to send you four just to keep us apart? That's just cowardly."

Smiling, Attia casually tossed her drink into Satellizer's face.

"Oops."

Annette splashed hers on Satellizer's dress. "Oopsie, I'm so clumsy."

Cleo also tossed her wine onto the dress adding a second stain. "My mistake."

Stella felt Ingrid deliberately pour more wine down onto her head. "Look out." Ingrid said after she was done.

From the crowd came a rising murmur. No one was moving to interfere, but they clearly did not approve of anyone, even Satellizer, being deliberately humiliated like this. Attia looked around and caught the mood. _Hmmm, maybe that was going just a little too far._ She and the girls wanted to protest Elizabeth's reputation. They didn't want to make Satellizer a sympathetic figure.

"Is that all?" Stella said coldly. She stood there perfectly still and composed. She refused to dry her hair or even wipe her face. Stella appeared oddly dignified despite being in a stained dress, wet, and smelling of alcohol.

"I don't care what you say or what you do. I love Kazuya and he loves me. That is the only truth that matters."

Attia scowled at the girl's idiotic defiance. She just didn't get that Kazuya belonged to Elizabeth now. If she insisted on continuing to see him Satellizer was going to suffer much worse than a little spilled wine.

"Look you stupid bitch, I am trying to do you a favor here." Attia growled.

"I doubt that."

"It's true! Look, we're not your friends, but we don't have to be your enemies either. All we want is for you to respect the union between a Pandora and her Limiter. If you pulled this crap with someone else's partner we would give you the exact same warning." Attia ground out. Why was this fool girl making this harder than it needed to be?

"It's true," Ingrid said. "Partnerships need to be respected. What you're doing is an insult to every single Pandora who has performed a baptism."

"Kazuya has made his choice, just respect that and back off." Cleo said.

"No."

"You're not just going against us and Elizabeth," Attia told her. "This is something the entire academy believes in. You don't come between a Pandora and her Limiter. If you keep this up the whole school will turn against you."

"So?" Stella inquired. "How is that any different from how things are now? As long as I have Kazuya I don't care what everyone else thinks."

Annette giggled softly. "You really believe it don't you? That he loves you? Damn, that is so precious, in a sad pathetic sort of way."

"Your words can't hurt me."

Annette smiled sweetly. "Well then, maybe we'll have to use something other than words."

Around them the crowd stirred and turned their attention away from them.

At the other end of the Quad the projector came on and the image of a Japanese television host came up on the screen.

XXX

"Good morning, and welcome to Sakura Channel. Today we are proud to present an exclusive interview with Japan's famed Invincible Couple. The interview was conducted in English by the BBC International News and will be broadcast with kanji for the benefit of our audience."

Kazuya was standing slightly in front of the projector with Elizabeth wrapped snugly around his arm. All the surrounding students were looking on with silent approval. The two of them had become the representatives of not only West Genetics, but the entire Genetics Program. The wine had been stronger than he'd expected, or more likely his tolerance had just been very low. He felt hot. He felt as though he was trapped in a sauna while forced to where his school uniform and tie.

Elizabeth's body was as soft and supple as ever, yet he wanted to squirm free of her grasp. Kazuya's mind felt fuzzy, but he kept wondering where Stella was. He wanted to see her, to excuse himself and go find her. Even in his current state though he knew he couldn't. He could _feel _all their eyes on him. If he left Elizabeth while the interview was playing what would people think? He would just have to endure until it was over and then he could go find Stella.

Up on the screen appeared the smiling visage of the reporter who had interviewed them.

"This is Diana Knowles of the BBC International News. I am reporting today from the famed West Genetics Academy of Japan. Here with me are the renowned 'Invincible Couple' who single handedly defeated an S-Class NOVA as it approached the city of Yokohama; Pandora Elizabeth Mayberry and Limiter Kazuya Aoi. Thank you both for agreeing to this interview."

And there for all the world to see was him lying in a hospital bed with Elizabeth at his side.

"I am happy to do it," He said.

"It's our pleasure." Elizabeth said.

"Right now we are at the West Genetics Academy's medical facilities where Elizabeth has been at Mr. Aoi's side helping to nurse him back to recovery. Kazuya, may I call you Kazuya?"

Kazuya frowned. That had sounded different from what he remembered. His brain was feeling like a damp sponge, but was that something the reporter had actually said?

Elizabeth noted his puzzlement.

"Is something wrong Kazuya?"

"Nothing major, but the part about you nursing me back to health. I don't remember it."

"That was an edit they made after the filming."

"An edit? You mean they changed it?"

Elizabeth nodded. "That's common practice for time delayed interviews. Diana was even nice enough to let me make a few suggestions."

Some kind of warning bell began to sound. "Wait, what sort of changes?"

She smiled at him reassuringly. "Nothing major, I just wanted to help improve your image, that's all."

"Improved how?" He wasn't sure why but that made him feel much more uncomfortable.

Catching him off guard she planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "You'll see."

Again he could feel all the eyes on him. He decided not to make an issue of it, though his unexplained worries remained.

As he continued to watch things were as he remembered. She asked about their background, about his sister and the effect her death had, had on him, and then about how they had become a couple.

"Actually, we only became a pair the night of the Incursion."

"Really?" Diana said in surprise.

"During the first battle our group was involved in I was blessed to be able to save Kazuya's life. Tragically my Limiter was killed during that same action. When Kazuya found out he offered to become my Limiter and protect me. He hadn't found a partner yet. I was naturally shocked, but I accepted. Looking back at it now it seemed like destiny."

"That's quite romantic," Diana said cheerfully. "Kazuya, what caused you to ask her to be your Pandora in that moment?"

"It was love."

"For me it was definitely love." Elizabeth sighed.

Then she gave him a kiss that Kazuya clearly remembered coming at a different point in the interview.

"I have to say your story is like something out of a fairy tale." Diana gushed, letting her British reserve evaporate. "The love you both share is so beautiful and genuine."

"Thank you, that is very kind of you to say." Elizabeth said.

Kazuya turned to Elizabeth in silent shock.

She simply smiled. "You see? Didn't the edits make you look so much better?"

XXX

Stella watched along with everyone else as the interview played.

"Kazuya, what caused you to ask her to be your Pandora in that moment?"

"It was love."

Satellizer heard the happy sighs from girls standing all around her. It was such a beautiful romantic moment. It was said so quietly and with such emotion and difficulty that it almost sounded like a confession.

Annette turned from the screen to smile at her. "He says it a lot doesn't he? He sure does sound sincere. Still think he means it?"

"Excuse me." Stella turned around and hurried off back to her dorm.

Ingrid stepped aside and let her go.


	41. Omake 3: Another short omake

**Based on Freezing Chapter 108**

Satellizer was standing next to Kazuya and in front of the famous Dr. Aoi Gengo, one of the founders of the Genetics program and Kazuya's grandfather. Not only was this a great honor for her as a Pandora, Stella was also eager to make a good impression on the head of the Aoi family. He had a modest smile on his lips, but his eyes were stern and contemplative.

Just as she was about to introduce herself and tell him what a huge honor this was there was a loud banging on the front door.

"Who could that be?" Gengo asked in annoyance and went to answer it.

As soon as he opened the door they all saw a girl with black hair in a single massive side pony tail with a small tattoo under her left eye. She was dressed in layered shawls along with a tunic and long plain skirt. Satellizer suspected it was some sort of traditional Tibetan dress.

"Who are you?" Gengo asked the strange young girl.

"You are Kazuya-kun's grandfather, yes?" The girl bowed to him. "I can tell you have a deep and gentle kunlun like Kazuya-kun does. I am Rana Linchen, Kazuya-kun's partner and future wife. I am most pleased to meet you, de arminasu!"

Gengo turned to look back at his grandson. "Care to explain?"

Kazuya looked embarrassed. "Rana what are you doing here?"

"When I heard your grandfather was in the city and that you were coming to see him I thought I should introduce myself. After all we will be family one day, de arimasu!"

"Is that so?" Gengo sounded amused. "I was under the impression that Satellizer was his partner and possible future wife."

"No, it's been decided that I will be the wife. Satellizer will be his lover, his mistress, de arimasu."

Gengo looked surprised as he spoke to Stella. "You really do take after your mother."

Stella just stood there with mouth hanging open and face as red as a tomato. _I should have killed her when I had a chance._


	42. The sort of man you are part 3

"Excuse me, but I have to go." Kazuya tried to pull free, but Elizabeth refused to let go of his arm.

"You can't leave yet Kazuya, the interview isn't over. What would people think?"

"But I need to see Stella and explain what happened." Kazuya said urgently.

Elizabeth didn't loosen her hold on him.

"Just wait until the interview is over and then you can go and find Satellizer." Elizabeth said in a reasonable tone. "It will only be another thirty minutes or so. I'm sure you can wait that long can't you?"

Kazuya glanced around at all the smiling faces that were watching them. "But what if Stella doesn't understand?"

Elizabeth smiled comfortingly. "I'm sure she knows your true feelings. When you see her you can explain I just had a few minor edits made for the sake of your public image. If she really cares about you I'm sure she'll understand."

Even through an alcoholic haze Kazuya wondered about that. "I don't think she could be happy about me saying I was in love with you."

"She is a grown woman," Elizabeth calmly assured him. "She can wait just a little bit. When you tell her it was a misunderstanding you'll probably have a big laugh together."

"I really doubt that."

He knew it would cause a scene, but he would have fled if it had been physically possible. Elizabeth though refused to let go of him and he wasn't going to get into a wrestling match to tear free. So, fidgeting and unhappy, he decided to endure it until the interview ended, and then leave as quickly as he could to track down Stella and explain things to her.

So he stood there where everyone could see him, and plastered a false grin on his face. He watched with mounting impatience as the interview dragged on. As best he could tell, nothing else had been doctored. There he was, sitting in his hospital bed with Elizabeth curled up against him. She answered most of the questions with his providing a few short replies. Standing there, watching with everyone else, he could see people getting the wrong idea.

Watching himself, Kazuya knew he was mostly quiet and short with his replies because he'd felt so uncomfortable in front of a camera. The scene showed his focus on Elizabeth as she spoke, that was done out of politeness, and a need to avoid staring at the lens. He suddenly realized though, that to people watching it looked like he was staring at Elizabeth out of simple devotion. As if she were the center of his world. The way she sat beside him and held his hand; anyone watching would assume they were a couple. If you combined all that with the apparent declaration of love at the start… everyone was going to have the wrong idea.

That would definitely include Stella.

Kazuya didn't fail to notice that Elizabeth never loosened her grip on him, not for an instant.

"Well there's the happy couple." Annette said, as she and the rest of her posse returned.

Kazuya looked at her and the others in hopes that Stella might be with them. "Did you run into Stella-sempai?"

The four girls shared a momentary glance.

"We sure did. She wanted us to pass on her good wishes to you." Annette told him. "She didn't feel like staying for long though."

The other three all nodded.

"Was she upset by what she saw?" Kazuya asked.

"She didn't seem to be." Annette answered smoothly. "Why would you think that?"

"Kazuya is worried that Satellizer might take things the wrong way." Elizabeth said. "Especially the part where he said he loved me."

"That's so sweet," Annette replied with a chuckle. "Seriously Kazuya, Satellizer is not as fragile as you think. She understands the situation and is fine with it."

"Really?" Kazuya asked.

"Everything is just fine." Attia reassured him. "Here, have a drink and relax." She pressed a glass of wine into his free hand.

Hearing that Stella was not angry with him was a relief. Kazuya took the glass and drank about half of it.

As he did so Attia sent Elizabeth a sly wink.

Kazuya noticed the drink tasted just a bit different from the wine he'd had earlier. He began to feel very warm and his already fuzzy head started to go blank. His knees began to buckle and he would have fallen over if not for Elizabeth supporting him.

"Are you alright Kazuya-kun?" She asked him with concern.

He turned to her and his mouth opened and closed but he failed to speak.

"Annette, help me take him over to my limo."

"Sure." She took hold of his other arm and together they led him away.

"Please excuse us," Elizabeth called out to the onlookers. "It looks like my poor Kazuya has had a little too much of the grape."

There were a few laughs and teasing nods. The people applauded and wished Kazuya well as his partner and her friend took him away.

XXX

It was some hours later when Kazuya woke up.

His head was aching and his mouth was dry. He opened his eyes to find himself in a very soft and comfortable bed. He sat up. There were pink lace curtains by the window and a row of immaculately kept dolls lined the shelves. This was obviously a girl's room, and not one of the dorm rooms. He noticed that his shoes tie and jacket were all missing. From the light coming through the window he guessed it had to late afternoon.

"You're finally awake. You'll have to be more careful with how much you drink next time. We wouldn't want people to say you have a problem."

Kazuya turned his head to see Elizabeth sitting in a chair by a desk. He gasped. She was wearing nothing but a sheer pink camisole and panties.

"Where? Where am I?"

She rose smoothly to her feet and calmly came over to the bed. "Can't you guess?" She whispered to him as she climbed up onto the bed and next to him. "This is my bedroom."

"Why am I here?" He asked nervously. She was leaning against him and he could feel her soft breasts rubbing against him.

"Silly," she purred in his ear. "You are my Limiter and this is our first time. I know all of a man's appetites and desires. Let me show you my appreciation for all you've done for me."

She kissed him.

Her perfume, the softness of her lips and body, the sweet taste of her mouth, they drowned out all sense and logic. She felt incredibly good and he was enjoying what she was doing to him.

"You don't need to hold back." She said in a soft, sultry voice. She took one of his hands and planted it atop her breasts. The fabric was so thin it might as well have not even been there. He cupped the soft flesh and gave a light squeeze.

"That's it," she breathed. "We can do whatever you want tonight. I won't say no. I'll do anything to please you."

She was unbuttoning his shirt.

"I can't… Stella…"

She kissed him again and pushed him down into the bed as her finger tips glided over his chest. Elizabeth felt him struggle for just another moment, and then he relaxed and began to enjoy what was happening. She would give him the single most amazing night of his life and put Satellizer in her proper place.

Kazuya was a very special Limiter and strong in many ways, but he was still just a man. She was just glad this was the sort of man he was.


	43. The morning after

When Kazuya woke up there was morning light coming through the window. His head was throbbing a bit, but he had a clear memory of what had happened last night. He was lying in a very warm, very soft bed and Elizabeth was lying next to him. Kazuya remembered kissing her and touching her, and doing all sorts of different things.

He felt ashamed.

_How can I explain this to Stella?_

As carefully and quietly as he could, Kazuya slipped out of the bed. Looking around the room he spotted his pants, shirt, and underwear on the floor near the bed. The rest of his clothes were neatly folded by the door. He began getting dressed. In his mind he tried to think of how to apologize to Satellizer and explain what had happened.

"Are you leaving so soon?"

The soft voice startled him. He glanced to the bed to see Elizabeth calmly sitting up. She was naked and everything above her hips was on open display.

His cheeks blushed and Kazuya looked at the floor.

Elizabeth chuckled. "It's a little late to be shy don't you think? Why don't you give me a chance to shower and get dressed and we can have breakfast together."

"No, I need to go."

"There's no reason for you to act guilty you know. It's not like you've done anything wrong Kazuya. What we did is a normal part of the Pandora / Limiter relationship. Some would even call it a Limiter's privilege."

"It was a mistake." His eyes remained lowered.

"Oh really? So are you going to pretend you didn't enjoy what happened last night? You were grabbing my breasts so hard I was afraid you were going to leave bruises. You were thrusting into me like a wild beast."

Kazuya's hands began to shake as he recalled some of what he'd done. Looking back it was easy to see that she had manipulated him, and that the alcohol had dulled his senses. But the fact was he had given into temptation of his own free will. She might have seduced him, but it didn't change the fact that he had wanted her. Her body had been amazing and last night he had stopped caring about anything else and just given into his own desires.

"You tricked me," he said. "Everything that happened yesterday was just one huge lie."

"You sound like a High School girl who just lost her virginity."

Kazuya's cheeks blushed and he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

Elizabeth tossed the blankets aside and slid out of bed. She put her hands over her head and stretched, not caring she was in her skin. "We had sex Kazuya. Maybe you were a little drunk and I was seductive, but don't act as though you weren't willing. I like you, when a woman likes a man she will do whatever she has to."

"Even when it means hurting someone else?"

"Who was I hurting?"

"Satellizer."

Elizabeth lifted a single eyebrow. "And why should I care about her? I am your partner Kazuya. I don't mind if you want to see other people, so long as you do it discreetly. Expecting me to actually help you with that is a bit much."

He hurriedly finished buttoning up his shirt. "I have to go."

He heard her sigh and then tread over to his side. "Fine, I will have one of the servants drive you to the metro station." She placed a light kiss on his cheek. "You are still coming to Paris, right?"

He appeared startled. "You still want me to come with you?"

"Well of course, we are the Golden Couple after all, not to mention lovers." She ran a finger slowly down the side of his neck and whispered in his ear. "We'll have a wonderful time together."

Kazuya was all too aware of how close she was. Even trying not to, he couldn't keep from glancing at her supple breasts. He had the urge to reach out and begin touching her again.

"I will think about it." He left her room as quickly as he could.

XXX

Elizabeth smiled as she headed to take a shower.

Kazuya was hers now. Not completely, but he was definitely hers.

XXX

As soon as he was back on campus Kazuya rushed over to the female dorms and Satellizer's room. He was still not completely sure what to say, but he knew he had to talk to her and at least try to explain his actions.

After knocking on her door it opened.

Stella was standing there in an oversized tee shirt and sweat pants. Her hair was a bit of a mess and she had a blank expression on her face. "Good morning."

"Ah, good morning Satellizer sempai." He was relieved that she did not appear angry. Kazuya noticed though that she was not inviting him in.

The uncomfortable silence stretched out as he waited for her to say something. Stella instead stood there, patiently waiting.

"Did you want something Kazuya?" She finally asked.

He bowed to her. "I wanted to apologize and tell you how sorry I am for what happened yesterday."

"You don't owe me an apology. We didn't even meet, so what could you have possibly done?"

Somehow her well-mannered tone made him flinch. "I think there has been a big misunderstanding and I wanted to clear things up."

"On the contrary, I believe the situation has become very clear to me."

"The interview was edited," Kazuya blurted out. "I never said I was in love with Elizabeth. The footage was changed to make it sound that way."

"So you're not in love with Elizabeth?"

"No. You are the one I love Stella."

Her eyes gazed at him coldly. "Then where have you been since yesterday? I waited the entire day, hoping you would call me. Where were you?"

The blunt question made him want to squirm. "I… I was drunk and sleeping it off most of the day."

"Alone?"

Kazuya had faced an S-class NOVA without hesitation, but he could not stand up to her glare. He lowered his eyes and answered in a small voice. "No."

"Your shirt is rumpled and I can smell Elizabeth's perfume all over you. At the very least you should shower and change clothes before rushing off to see the other woman."

"It's not what you think."

"I think you spent the night with Elizabeth. Am I wrong?"

It was about at this point that Kazuya really understood he hadn't thought things out very well. He had expected to apologizer and have Stella simply forgive him. While rushing over this scenario had never occurred to him.

"I did, but, I was drunk, and there were circumstances…" Even to his own ears he sounded absolutely pathetic.

"You don't need to explain. Elizabeth is very beautiful, and she is your partner. It is only natural that you would have that sort of relationship."

"No! It's not what you think. I love you Stella!"

"You seem to love a lot of people Kazuya."

"No. I, it's, I just…" His hands waved about as he tried to think of the right thing to say. "What happened with Elizabeth doesn't matter."

He was surprised when the stoic mask slipped and anger creeped into her face. "I see. So you have meaningless sex with one girl, but with me I suppose it's different?"

"Yes!"

He thought that the right answer, but seeing her cross her arms and frown made it clear it wasn't.

"I thought you were different, I really did."

"But I am telling you the truth."

"That you got drunk, had meaningless sex with another girl, and then came over here to have a little morning romp with me? Do you honestly expect me to be happy about this? Am I supposed to think you're being thoughtful?"

"I… it's not, not what you think, I didn't plan for any of this to happen."

"So you're just a victim of circumstance?"

Her tone was so cold it should have frozen him solid.

"I am sorry," he mumbled. He didn't know what else to say.

There was another long drawn out pause.

"When you told me you were partnered with Elizabeth I agreed to be your mistress. I knew, as soon as I agreed to that, this is how things would be." Her cheeks had a slight tinge to them, and there was a sudden ache in her voice. The first sign of warmth he had seen from her. "I still love you. Even though what you did hurt me, I can't stop loving you. This is just the role of the mistress I suppose, to be ignored except for those times when it is convenient for you to see me."

"It's not like that Stella! You are the one I love, not Elizabeth."

"You say that now, but I'm not your partner, and I am not the one you were with last night." She sighed. "I still love you and want to be with you, but not right now. Let's spend a little time apart. Then we can decide how things should work between us."

"Wait. I was hoping we could spend the break together."

"I'm sorry, I already have plans. My older sister has invited me to visit her on the new L Bridgette resort on Bali that she is running."

"A tropical resort? Wow, I've always wanted to stay at one."

"You should tell Elizabeth. I am sure she would be happy to take you. Goodbye."

She shut the door.

XXX

Later on that day Kazuya called Elizabeth and let her know that he would go with her to Paris.


End file.
